The Prince and the Servant
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: When Ino and Sakura are sentence to work for the king's sons and their spoiled future wives will they go crazy, or will they fall in love?ShikamaruXIno, onesided ShikamaruXTemari, NarutoXSakura, onesided NarutoXOC, NarutoXHinata
1. Captured

Angel: hey there!

Mel: I'm bored and she's a perfectionist

Katie: I'm bored and she's too loud

Micah: I'm bored and she's almost as lazy as Shikamaru

Gaara (Karen):I'm bored and she's just hyper

Manda: I'm bored and she's is the definition of anime freak!

Angel: I'm bored and all of you are annoying!

Everyone: We don't own anything expect anime posters

Angel: And Neji pushie, oh wait that's me!

Everyone: We hate you

Angel: Lots of people do!

" What's happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self Talking to inner"_

Chapter 1 The Prince and the Servant

Why is it that when ever you say the phase " What could go wrong?" something as does! That's what Ino was think while she and her sister/best friend Sakura where laying on the floor in front of the prince begging. They weren't always like this, they never had even meet the king before this.

Ino used to be a low class girl living with her parents. She had to wear her sister's old stuff and didn't get new things that often. Her parents were simple people. They were farmers and only grew enough to feed their family. They were doing fine until a drought came and some of there crops were disappearing. Her parents knew that they couldn't live like this so they sold her older off to a suiter, name Zakku. But that only brought in little money, so her parents has to give their only other daughter to their friends the Harunos. Later that year Ino's parents died of sarvation. From that point on Ino never cried, she had to be strong and protect the few people that were close to her and her heart.

Sakura life started out somewhat like Ino's but her family were salespeople. They sold what they could find and ate what they could find. Everything was ok until Sakura's dad started getting greedy. He did everything to get money, even steal some of the Yamanaka family garden. When she asked why he would do that he always told her that her wanted a better life for his family. His vegetables did sell at the local town because of a drought but she saw that the Yamanaka family were having troubles.

" Daddy why won't you stop taking there crops. They're already having troubles feeding themselves as it is" Sakura asked her father

" Because then they will have me arrested for stealing. You don't want me to be deheaded, do you?" her father asked

" No but" sakura said as her father cut her off

" Good" and with that he walked out of the room.

Sakura couldn't even look at her father after that. All she could do was picture those poor people starving. this was eating away at her until the day a knock came at the cottage door. Walking through the dirt floors she asked the door and saw the Yamanaka family standing in her door way. Her face became pale as she looked at them and the quickly called her father to the door.

Her home was small so her father and her mother appeared in no time flat.

" Is there something you need Inoichi?" Sakura's father asked slightly scared of what the answer might be

" Yes we need you to adopt Ino" Inoichi said shocking them half to death

" You want us to want?" Sakura's mother said

" Adopt Ino" Ino's mother said

" Why?" Sakura's father asked

" Well we can't take care of her, and if we die we don't want her to take credit for all of our dets" Inoichi said

"Please we are begging you! We want Ino to have a better life, then what we have know" Ino's mother said

That's when Sakura first saw Ino. She was standing behind her father the whole time and finally decided to come out. The thing that interested Sakura the most about Ino was her eyes. They where clean, and bright blue like the sea. Her father had described of the sea but her eyes where the closest she ever got to actually see it.

" Please Mr. Haruno" Ino said quietly " Please let me stay with you"

Sakura's father heart melted at the sight of this little eight year old girl begging. Needless to say Sakura's father had decided to adopt Ino. She and Ino became best friends, nothing could tear them apart. Back then they could truly say they were happy, not know though. Their life in their eyes had been perfect for seven more years.Then one day they had left the cottage early to go into town and promise to be back by dark. While in town Ino and Sakura were minding their own business when two upper class girls came up to them.

" What are you two doing here!" the girl on the left said. She was taller then Sakura and Ino. She had green eyes and blonde hair.

" If you have not heard all the lower class girls have to bow to us!" the girl on the right said. **(AN:I need a Naruto fangirl for this part so just say you want to be this girl)**

" We are not bowing to you!" Ino said. This little agrument turned wrong, it ended up with Sakura dragging Ino home. While they were walking towards the cottage the saw how the closer they got to home the brighter it got, even though it was suppose to be dark. When they where less then an fourth of a mile away they finally saw why it had gotten brighter. Their home was on fire! Sakura lunged toward her home but Sakura grabbed her wirst

"Come on we have to get help!" Ino yelled

" But my family" Sakura said as Ino cut her off

" Wouldn't what you to die a pointless death!" Ino said dragging Sakura toward the nearest home. The neighbors did help put of the fire but it was already too late. Sakura and Ino went over the ashes that there home left and saw no life anywhere. They where about to leave when Ino stepped on something the made a snapping sound. She bent down and saw the one thing she really wished it wasn't. Below her was the burnt remains of Sakura's father's hand. At that point Sakura broke down. She began sobbing on Ino's shoulder who almost cried herself. On that night not only Ino but now Sakura were oprhans.

Ino knew that once the king found out about this that he would send his men to find and try to collect their parents dets. She did the only thing she could do, she took Sakura and ran. Then ran away from it all, all the pain of the lost and all the happiness that once lived within them.They had to learn how to fight to survive. No one was able to find them for a while and they became careless. They would walk into towns in bright daylight and spend the day there. Each day they knew that the kings gaurds where getting closer and everyday they ran faster.

It was like this for a whole year, until the day Sakura couldn't run.

" Come on Sakura!" Ino yelled at her

" No just leave me here!" Sakura pleaded " Leave me here and run!"

" No way, we started this together and we are going to end it that way" Ino said lifting Sakura off the ground, throwing her arm over her shoulder and ran. Sakura's weight turned out too much for Ino's small body to hold but she kept at it. After what seemed liked forever Ino's legs gave out. They fell to the ground and she blacked out.

The next thing Ino knew she was laying on a cold prison chambers with her sister trying to wake her. She hurt all over as she tried to lift her body, but only fell back onto the ground.

" Where are we?" Ino asked half alsleep

" Quiet, we are in the king's prison chambers, waiting for are meeting with the king to decieded how we are going to pay off our family's det." Sakura explained

" All that running for nothing" Ino said right before she blacked out again. The next time she woke up was when one of the guards kept shaking her and telling her to wake up. When she did wake up she was surprise to see a pair of white orbs staring at her. The man in front of her had long silky brown hair that he tied at the bottom and was dressed at a guard.( I had to put him in here!) He looked at her with a look of disgust, grabbed her arm and pulled her off the floor.

He said nothing he just led Ino and her sister out of the chambers and to the king's throne room. The room was huge! The walls where a tan almost gold color. On the floor was a red carpet with gold flower petals. In the dead center of the room sat the king and queen along with their two sons.

The king was a man that looked in his late 30s or early 40s. He had long black hair which was down, he had black eyes and a scar on the lower half of his face.Sitting to the left of him was one of his sons. He looked much like his father. He also had black hair along with black eyes but something about his eyes where different than his father's. Ino couldn't place her finger on it. What she didn't know was that she was blushing at the sight of him. Only the prince saw this and he only smirked and looked away.

The Queen was sitting on the right side of the King. The had dark brown hair and looked to be in her late 30s. She had dark eyes was staring straight at Sakura with them. On the Left side of her was someone who seemed out of place. He hair wasn't black nor brown but it was blonde like Ino's. His eyes weren't brown but blue. He had lines on the side of his face. Unlike the king and the queen the kids didn't seem interested at all in this, their eyes wandered all over the room and sometimes even on the two girls in front of them.

" Now for your punishment" the queen said

" You two will...

**I NEED A NARUTO FANGIRL! PLEASE IF YOU ARE ONE THEN SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEW!**

Well here you go

Angel: Please tell us what you think!

Everyone: REVIEW!


	2. The Sentencing

Angel: hey there!

Manda: Man it was boring in school today!

Katie: We had to take spring picture!

Angel: Yeah and right now we are betting on what's going to go wrong with my picture

Micah: In every picture she takes something goes wrong!

Mel: It's freaking hilarious!

Angel: No it's not!

Manda: Yeah it is! Remember when you used to live up here and in 7th grade you

Angel: ( slaps hand over her mouth) I thought I told you never to speak about that again!

Manda: But it was so funny!

Everyone: What happened

Angel: Tell them at the end note

Manda: Fine, but all I can say is there's a reason Angel doesn't chew gum anymore during pictures!

Angel: Get on with the disclaimer!

Gaara (Karen) : We don't own Naruto, if we did Gaara would be mine!

Gaara fangirls: No way! ( tackles Karen)

Gaara: Why must I deal with this?

" What's happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self Talking to Inner"

* * *

_

Chapter 1 Review

He said nothing he just led Ino and her sister out of the chambers and to the king's throne room. The room was huge! The walls where a tan almost gold color. On the floor was a red carpet with gold flower petals. In the dead center of the room sat the king and queen along with their two sons.

The king was a man that looked in his late 30s or early 40s. He had long black hair which was down, he had black eyes and a scar on the lower half of his face.Sitting to the left of him was one of his sons. He looked much like his father. He also had black hair along with black eyes but something about his eyes where different than his father's. Ino couldn't place her finger on it. What she didn't know was that she was blushing at the sight of him. Only the prince saw this and he only smirked and looked away.

The Queen was sitting on the right side of the King. The had dark brown hair and looked to be in her late 30s. She had dark eyes was staring straight at Sakura with them. On the Left side of her was someone who seemed out of place. He hair wasn't black nor brown but it was blonde like Ino's. His eyes weren't brown but blue. He had lines on the side of his face. Unlike the king and the queen the kids didn't seem interested at all in this, their eyes wandered all over the room and sometimes even on the two girls in front of them.

" Now for your punishment" the queen said

" You two will...

* * *

Chapter 2 The Sentence

" be de headed!" the king said staring down at the two girls in front of him. Sakura was truly frighten, was this surely her end? She began to cry and she looked to her sister. Ino face was mixed with many emotions. The one that stood out the most to Sakura was fear. Since Ino became her sister she had never seen her so afraid. She was sure she was going to cry as well, but not one tear fell from her eyes. Sakura couldn't help but look up at the blond prince. His hair shined and his eyes look so lively, but now his hair looked dull from the lack of focus her eyes had when she cried and his eyes looked angry.

" Father you cannot do that!" the blond prince screamed at the king. At that moment it seemed like every person in the room stopped breathing. They looked at him as if he was a monkey playing the piano. The way he just yelled at the king he might as well be. The king looked over to the blonde prince in ragged that he would raise his voice to him

" And why not?" the king asked smugly

" Because...because" the blonde prince was lost and couldn't find anything to defend himself against his father's rage

" Naruto if you don't have a reason, then they will die" the king said as the two girls were beginning to shake.

" But I do have a reason!" Naruto said struck by an idea

" Oh" the king said smugly as some of the guards laughed " Well then enlighten us"

" Well, their family didn't owe the crown much money. What if they become like an indenture servant?" Naruto asked as the king's ears perked up

" Go on" he said montioning his son to go on

" Well in me and Shikamaru studies we learned that some people are going to the Americas as indenture servants. They are people who have others pay their way to the Americas and there they work for the person that provided their way. So why can't have these girls work their dept off, as maids here?" the blonde prince known as Naruto said

" Please, these girls look like they haven't worked a day in their lives!" the prince said glaring at the two girls " I mean look at what they're wearing!"

It's true, what the girls where wearing wasn't elegant, in fact they looked horriable. Ino's purple kimono was ripped along the ends. It wasn't new but it made do. Sakura's light pink kimono was also ripped, but it very odd places.(AN: In today's world it would be classified as revealing)

" You highness" Ino said quietly

" Speak up girl" the king yelled at her

" I wanted to say that me and my sister would be forever grateful if you let us be your servants" Ino said louder

" Please, I have all the servants I need" the king said

" Not completely true father" someone said. Ino looked over to the blonde prince but saw it wasn't him speaking. Her attention fell on the black haired prince who had a bored expression on his face

" How so Shikamaru?" the king asked which much more kindness than what he showed his other son. Naruto saw this and began mumbling something in his chair.

" Well with the GUESTS" this Shikamaru said putting strain on the word guests "Most of the maids will be working for them. Then who will take care of us?"

" I guess you're right" the king said rethinking this matter through " Fine you girls will become my boys servants for the next year"

" Thank you" Sakura and Ino said bowing

" Guard can you take these girls to their quarters?" the king said looking at the guard with the pale white eyes

" Yes sure" he said bowing to the king and walking out the door

" Well what are you waiting for, GET!" the king said pointing at the door

" Yes sir " the two girls then did a quick bow and nearly ran out the door. As soon as the girls left the king and queen decided to retire to their quarters as well

" Well this is going to be interesting" the blonde prince said

" It's going to be troublesome" the black haired prince said

With the Girls

The two girls were following the guard with the white eyes. The hallways of the palace, Sakura noticed, where filled with pictures of people with black hair and dark eyes, but not one had blonde hair or even blue eyes

Inside Sakura's head

_" I wonder where the prince got his looks from?" Sakura asked herself_

**" He most likely got it from his mom's side of the family" her inner said**

_" Yes he most likely did, but I do not know. Does it fell like something was off in that room?" Sakura asked_

**" Well a little" Sakura's inner said as Sakura felt a jab to her ribs " What is that!"**

Real World

Sakura had been standing around in a daze and Ino had enough of it so she elbowed her in the ribs.

" Huh?" Sakura was shocked out of her daze and looked over to Ino " What was that for?"

" Well I had to get you out of your little world, plus I think the maids quarters are close" Ino said and sure enough she was right. After turning a right the grouped arrived at a large door marked Maids. The guard opened the door motioning the two girls to enter. Quickly they did afraid of what he might do to them.

Inside many women where walking around talking. The chambers were actually six different rooms with five beds lining the walls. The women paused for a moment and looked up at the three. Their eyes then for some reason filled with fear as they ran towards their beds. Each one stood on the left side of their beds bowing but one girl

She looked about their age. She had long brown hair which was tied back into a single messy bun. She was wearing a french maid outfit along with all the other girls but she had on long socks which reached her knees. She looked at the two girls and for the first time today smiled at them.

" Well Neji-kun what do we have here?" the girl asked

" Tenten, we both know I hate it when you call me Neji-kujn" he said as some of the other girls laughed at this

" Just because you are the head official doesn't mean you still are not my Neji-kun" this girl named Tenten laugh " And who would these two be?"

" These are the two new servants. Get used to them because they'll be here for a year" Neji said

" Well that is plenty enough time to get to know them" the girl said, the she reached out her hand and added " I'm Tenten"

" I'm Ino" Ino said grabbing her hand and shaking it. She looked over waiting for Sakura to introduce herself but she still looked scared so Ino did it for her

" And this is my sister Sakura" Ino said pointing to her cherry haired sister

" He..hello" Sakura managed to say still nervous around these girl

" Well please to meet you Sakura" Tenten said

" Well I'm leaving" the guard said. He turned around on his heel and walked the door

" Bye Neji-kun" Tenten said

" Hn" was all they heard before the sound of his foot steps disappeared

Well here you go

Manda: NOW?

Angel: Fine ( put on earplugs and sits in corner)

Manda: Well in 7th grade while Angel was talking the picture she was chewing gum. When the camera person said chesse she began chocking on her gum

Everyone: NO WAY!

Manda: Yes her 7th grade looks like she's hacking up a hair ball

EVERYONE: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Angel: ( comes out of corner) Tradior!

Everyon: REVIEW!


	3. The Outfits and Envy

Angel: Hey there

Manda: Wow 3rd chapter in 5 days!

Katie: We would have updated back to back but some of our other stories fell left out

Other Stories: YEAH!

Angel: QUIET!

Other stories: ( hides in corner)

Angel: On with the story!

Gaara(Karen): (still fighting Gaara fangirls from last chapie) We don't own Naruto but ( kicks Gaara fanboy in the nuts) this is funny! (get tackled from behind) Get this prep off of me!

Angel: Should we help?

Manda: Please Gaara fangirls will go freaking tooth and nail!

Angel: Yeah you're right...Hey where's Mel?

Mel: TAKE THAT! ( tackles Gaara fangirls to the ground while wearing a shirt that says " GAARA IS MINE SO BACK OFF!")

Micah: Well that's weird

Angel: Yeah ( some how sitting in a movie chair while getting popcorn) Popcorn?

Micah : No thanks I'm taking bets ( betting booth is suddenly in front of her)

Everyone: 0.0.

Angel and Micah: What!?

Everyone: Nothing

" What's happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner self"

* * *

Chapter 2 Review_

" Well that is plenty enough time to get to know them" the girl said, the she reached out her hand and added " I'm Tenten"

" I'm Ino" Ino said grabbing her hand and shaking it. She looked over waiting for Sakura to introduce herself but she still looked scared so Ino did it for her

" And this is my sister Sakura" Ino said pointing to her cherry haired sister

" He..hello" Sakura managed to say still nervous around these girl

" Well please to meet you Sakura" Tenten said

" Well I'm leaving" the guard said. He turned around on his heel and walked the door

" Bye Neji-kun" Tenten said

" Hn" was all they heard before the sound of his foot steps disappeared

* * *

Chapter 3 The Outfit and Envy

As soon as Neji left Ino's and Sakura's attention turned to the brown haired girl named Tenten. She was looking at them, as if sizing them up. When she saw that the two girls where staring at her like she was a bowl head alien, coughing up nickles she stopped.

" So you guys are here for a year?" Tenten asked walking over to a bed which the two girls thought to be her's

" Yes" Sakura said quietly

" You know you should really speak up, the king hate quiet ones. I should know" Tenten reached down and grabbed the sheets of the bed. She looked like she was going to cry, because tears began to swell into her eyes as she looked down at the bed. She let go and walked over to the bed next to it. She sat down on it still staring at the bed next to it. (AN: If you can piece together the mryster of this you get a cookie. I'll give you a hint it has to do with quietness)

The girls where wondering what was wrong with her, but they didn't want to be rude so they didn't ask. Tenten looked up at the two girls and wiped away her already flowing tears

" So" she said rubbing her eyes to stop the tears " What made you guys become servants?"

" Are parents died" Ino said in a low hush voice. Tenten had to ask her to repeat what she said and when she did she stood up and placed her hands on Ino's shoulders

" What about you?" Tenten said looking to Sakura

" Ino's my sister" Sakura said

" Really, because you two don't look anything alike" Tenten said looking back and forth between the two.

" Ino's adopted" Sakura said

" I'm sorry" Tenten said

" No it's ok "Ino said pushing Tenten's soft hand off her shoulders

" Are you sure?" Tenten asked worried for the two girls

" Yes" Ino said staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world" Right Sakura?"

" I...guess so" Sakura was uneasy and it was clear in her voice. Ino looked up at her sister and her eyes sparkled as if she told her parents where still alive. She turned to Tenten and asked

" So what will our jobs be here?"

Tenten just smirked and walked past the girls" Wait here"

Sakura figured that she got that from the white eye guard. She was was moving back in front while waiting for Tenten to return. She looked over to her sister in envy. Ino was so pretty, none of the boys whated to even talk to her in her sister's presents. Not even Shino, the odd child would look at her. She always felt like she needed to prettier, and better. She was too extoic, her long pink hair was extoic and her green eyes where odd. Ino on the other hand looked like a goddess. Her long blonde hair made people's heads turn when they went to the market, her stunning blue eyes would melt people's hearts. She felt so ugly next to her and such envy. She wished she could be more like Ino.

" Here you two go!" Tenten said once she returned holding up two dresses thirsting it to them. Each one was a complete outfit, it included shoes, dresses, hair ties, socks and an aprons.

" What are these?" Sakura said holding up the short dress

" It's your maid outfit" Tenten said

" But aren't these..." Ino searched for a good word to use and just settled for " Short?"

" Please" Tenten said winning " Those were the longest ones I could find"

" NANI!" the two girls yelled

" Hey you two sould be happy I got you guys colored ones, I could have given you black ones!" Tenten said hands on her hips

" I guess" the girls said

" Yep so get change" Tenten said

" Do we have to? " Sakura pleaded

" Yes!" Tenten growled showing (An: More like dragging) them to the dressing room. After about 5 minutes Tenten was banging on the door.

" Come on out you two!" Tenten yelled in between bangs

" No, we fell silly" Sakura said from behind the door

" Come out now or you will never be able to pay off your parents" Tenten said. After a moment or two she heard a sigh of defeat.

" Fine, we're coming out" Ino said. The next second the door slide open showing the two girls inside. Tenten gasped when she saw them. They looked great!

Sakura light pink hair fell behind her and curled at the bottom.On top of her head an even lighter shade of pink head tied pointed up like a crown. She was wearing a pink dress that sleeves reached her shoulders where they where tied by a white piece of cloth with a green tie in the middle. Her apron in front of her was simple and white with green laces at the top and a green border along it's pointed edges. She wore black shoes that had socks reached well up to her knees.

Ino's hair was pulled back into two pony tails on the back side of her head. She was wearing a purple short dress. She was wearing a white under dress that was slightly longer than the purple one. At the bottom it had black edges along it and at the sleeves as well. She had a half apron which tied around her waist and didn't go on her shoulder's like Sakura's did. At the point where her shoulders meet her neck a white piece of cloth shot out and formed an shape that looked like the wings of an angel. Her socks reached all the way to her mid upper leg and had a black edge to it. Her shoes where simple black high heels and had a black and purple bow at the end.

" Who you look great" Tenten said to them

" This feels so odd" Sakura said

" Do not worry you'll get used to it" Tenten said " You'll even get used to the guards looking at you when you bend down to pick up something"

Sakura and Ino blushed at that. Ino couldn't think about who would look at them like that. She looked over to her sister in envy. Her looks where always too plain, heck even the prince had the same qualities as her. But Sakura was different and beautiful. Her hair was a color that many people couldn't even believe, her eyes looked so deep and green. Every time they would go to the market Ino would always try to draw attention to her self to make her self fell better. But ever time the people's gazes would dift from her to her sister. She would never she this and it drove her mad! Ino wished more than anything that she could be more like Sakura.

" Ok" Tenten said talking to the group of maids in front of her

" Yes Miss Tenten" the all said at the same time

" Time for bed" Tenten said " Blow out your candles!"

" Yes" the all said blowing out their candles leaving the room pitch black but in one corner where Tenten's held her one candle

**PLACE A BET FOR KAREN'S AND MEL'S FIGHT AGAINST THE GAARA FANGIRLS IN YOUR REVIEW!**

Well here you go!

Angel : Yeah we are done

Manda: Yay!

Katie: Should we help Mel and Gaara?

Mel and Gaara: ( Mel bites fangirls)( Karen knocked to people's heads together)

Micah: No way I'm taking bets!

EVERYONE: REVIEW!


	4. The New Maids

Angel: hey there!

Neji: ( walks in only in a towel) HINATA YOU USED UP ALL THE HOT WATER AGAIN! (leaves)

Angel, Tenten and two Neji fangirls: ( Power Drool. Not a normal drool, no a power drool!)

Angel: So

Neji fangirls: Damn

Tenten: Sexy!

Neji fangirls: HE'S OURS!

Tenten and Angel: NEVER!

Tenten Angel and Neji fangirls: WAR! ( Tenten and Angel vs two Neji fangirls)

Neji: Why me?

Mel: ( fighting back Gaara fangirls from earlier) What can't we go one chapter without fighting!

Gaara (Karen): Nope! ( punches Gaara fangirl about to attack Mel from behind)

Mel: Thanks!

Gaara (Karen): No problem

Tenten, Angel, Gaara (Karen) and Mel: WE MAY NOT OWN THIS BUT WE WILL WIN THIS WAR!

Fangirls: Yeah Right!

" What's Happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner"_

* * *

Chapter 3 Review

" Ok" Tenten said talking to the group of maids in front of her

" Yes Miss Tenten" the all said at the same time

" Time for bed" Tenten said " Blow out your candles!"

" Yes" the all said blowing out their candles leaving the room pitch black but in one corner where Tenten's held her one candle.

* * *

Chapter 4 The New Maids

Tenten's candle only lite a small area but it was large enough for the three girls to see one another.

" Come on" Tenten said. She then turned around and began to walk down the rows of beds, with Sakura and Ino right behind her. She stopped at one bed across from the bed Tenten kept staring at.

" Ino" she said turning to the blonde " This is your bed"

" Hai" Ino said walking to her bed and sitting in it. The light became moving until it crossed the room at the bed Tenten was staring at. Tenten montion to the bed and Sakura sat down on it. Tenten then blew out her candle and sat down as well. Ino on the other side of the room moved trying to find a comfortanting spot on the bed. It wasn't even a real bed. It was cotton, most likely grown in the Americas, that was tied together with hay in between. The hay shot out of the cotton poking her body all over. She twisted and turned but couldn't find anything sleep able.

" Untie the ropes on the side of the bed, and remove the cotton. You may have to sleep on the floor but the cotton is very warm" a voice said coming next to her. Ino turned but because of the darkness she couldn't see anything but the girls huge chocolate eyes.

" Umm...thank you" Ino said unsure about this girl

" Do not worry, you will get use to this quickly. Just don't eat the meat, I heard the cook forgot to salt it so the meat most likely gone bad by now" the girl said

" Alright" Ino said. She untied the ropes on the side of the make shift bed and covered her body. Sure enough it was comfortable and it kept her warm. She turned to the girl but the girl had turned away from her and was making soft snoring sounds. (AN: Aww come on no one falls al sleep that fast!)

Ino just turned on her side and feel al sleep thinking about her parents. Not the Harunos but her real parents. She dreamt of her sister, her handsome father and her mom. She thought about her parents always tried to make her life better even if it cost them theirs. She also though of the low lives who took their crops and force her parents into giving her away.(AN: she doesn't know the Harunos took them) But most of all she thought about the love they shared when they where all together.

The Next Morning

" Ino" someone's voice said softly " Ino"

Ino rolled over on the floor and tried to pretend that this person wasn't there but it didn't work

" INO" the voice screamed in her ear. Ino was shocked awake by this a looked up at this person.

Above her stood another maid. She was about Sakura's height back when she was 13 and she had short black hair that reached down to her shoulders. On her head a crown shape hair tie was on top of her head like Sakura's but her's was purple. She was wearing a dark puple dress that went up to her mid upper leg with a light purple zig zag outline. Her apron went around her shoulders and tied in the back while the bottom part of it formed a heart shape in front of her legs. In front of her apron a large pink bow was at her neck. She was wearing a pink undershirt that it's had parts sticking out at her shoulders. She had on black maid shoes with a pink bow on them. The one thing that caught her attention was her medium brown skin and huge chocolate brown eyes.

" Well there you're finally awake, I was afraid I would have to get Neji in here" she said laughing. Ino looked up at the girl and couldn't help but laugh.

" I'm Angel" she girl said holding out her hand for Ino (AN: Yay! I put me in it!)

" Ino" she said grabbing the hand and lifting herself up

" I bet your hungry" Angel said

" Yes I am" Ino said clutching her stomach

" Well you should be seeing how you almost missed breakfast" Angel said

" WHAT!" Ino yelled " Why didn't any one wake me!"

" Well we tried, gave up,ate breakfast and I came back for you" Angel said

" Well then let's go to breakfast!" Ino screamed

" Can't "Angel said

" Why not?" Ino asked

" Because the king has asked you to meet the princes because of you are personal servants" Angel said

" When!?" Ino asked

" A little while ago, but right now we have to meet Sakura and Tenten at the thrown room" Angel said

" Weel let's go!" Ino said running out the door with Angel. After a left turn, three rights, a sprial staircase and a left the girls arrived at the throne room out of breath.

" Where were you two?" Sakura asked

" Running" the two said panting

" Well stop panting the king queen and their two sons will be coming in here in a moment" Tenten said. Then as if on qu the royal family entered the throne room and sat down. They could only stare at how those things tugged every curve of the maids.

Inside Naruto's head

**" The pink haired one is really pretty" his inner said drooling**

_" SHE'S A MAID!" Naruto yelled back_

**" SO?" his inner said**

Inside Shikamaru's head

_" Why are women so troublesome?" Shikamaru thought (AN: Don't worry that will change)_

**" Though the blonde is pretty!" his inner said**

_" She looks troublesome" Shikamaru said_

Real World

" Ok you shall be assign one of my son's to serve" the king said

" The pink shall be given to Naruto and the blonde to Shikamaru" the queen said

Inside Naruto's Head

**" YEAH!" his inner screamed**

Inside Shikamaru's Head

_" Why me?" Shika thought_

**NEXT TIME WE ARE HAVING SOME SHIKA FANGIRLS ( TOMBOY14 REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO BE A FANGIRL FIGHTER. PLEASE ASK SOME OF YOUR SHIKA FANS TO COME AS WELL!) TO THE DISCLAIMER FIGHTS! SO SHIKA FANGIRLS/FANBOYS GET YOUR KUNAIS READY!**

Well here you go!

Angel: Yay ( punches fangirl in the gut) we are done!

Manda: 2 days we will never get back ( get's tackled from behind by Shika fangirl) You are not suppose to be here yet!

Random fangirl: I wanted to get an early jump on things!

Angel: Hey aren't you!

Random Fangirl: Quiet Angel I don't want people to know it's me!

Angel: Fine, now shouldn't you be writing that one story I bugged you about?

Random Fangirl: Oh CRAP! ( poofs away!)

Micah: Who was that!?

Angel: YOU'LL SEE IF YOU REVIEW!


	5. The Stables

Angel: Can't we settle this peacefully? ( sweating like crazy)

Fangirls: NO!

Angel: Fine but let me at least introduce the random fangirl from the end note last chapie

Fangirls: Fine (random fangirl from last chapter appears wearing a ski mask)

Angel: Introducing ( removes fangirl's ski mask) Tomboy14!

Tomboy14: Hi!

Manda: I should have know the biggest Shika fangirl would be the first one to show up for the war!

Tomboy14: You know it

Angel: How did you even find out I was going to include Shika fangirls that early?

Tomboy14: Umm... lucky guess ( slips Katie a ten)

Angel: ( looks at Katie) Traitor!

Katie: I'm not a traitor! I'm a Shika fangirl helping out another one!

Angel: Keep telling yourself that!

Micah: Can we start I already got the betting booth up!

Angel: Fine

Chibi-Shika-Ino: WAR! ( every type of fangirl brings out kunai knifes and attacks)

Angel: We don't own Naruto but ( runs from a badly aimed knife) I hope this war is over soon!

" What's happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner"_

* * *

Chapter 4 Review 

Inside Naruto's head

**" The pink haired one is really pretty" his inner said drooling**

_" SHE'S A MAID!" Naruto yelled back_

**" SO?" his inner said**

Inside Shikamaru's head

_" Why are women so troublesome?" Shikamaru thought (AN: Don't worry that will change)_

**" Though the blonde is pretty!" his inner said**

_" She looks troublesome" Shikamaru said_

Real World

" Ok you shall be assign one of my son's to serve" the king said

" The pink shall be given to Naruto and the blonde to Shikamaru" the queen said

Inside Naruto's Head

**" YEAH!" his inner screamed**

Inside Shikamaru's Head

_" Why me?" Shika thought_

* * *

Chapter 5 The Stables 

Inside Ino's head

_" I have to spend the year with that!" Ino yelled_

**" He's so cute!" her inner yelled**

_" Please he's looks lazy" Ino said_

**" Fine you think what you want to, but that doesn't mean you don't like him" her inner said**

_" What! Why would you say that?" Ino said_

**" You were blushing at the sight of him yesterday" her inner said**

_" No I was not!" Ino huffed_

**" Fine, but he did blush back at you" her inner said**

_" Please he smirked and looked away" Ino said then when she relized what she said she added '' Oh darn it!"_

**" So you were looking at him?" her inner said sly fully**

_" Well maybe, but he's a prince and I'm a lower class girl. He'll never like me" Ino said_

**" You'll never know" her inner said**

_" Please, the world is an evil place, and everyone who is kind and sweet will get swooped away" Ino said_

**" Is that why you are so protective of Sakura?" her inner asked. Ino looked over to her sister who was staring at the blonde prince with mixed emotions and sighed.**

_" I guess so, she's just so innocent and sweet and I don't want her hurt" Ino said_

**" You're a great person. You protect every one even if it means putting yourself in danger" her inner said**

_" Thanks" Ino said_

**" You're welcome now straighten up your prince is coming" her inner said**

Real World

Naruto and Shika's parents left the throne room and now Shika was walking over to the four girls. (AN: Me and Tenten are still there)

" So are you two are new maids?" Shika asked pointing to Sakura and Ino

" Hai" they said in unsion

" Follow me" Shika said in a bored one turning around and walking away. The two girls looked to the two other maids for support, but they just motioned them to follow him. Sakura and Ino did just that and followed Shika to his other brother on the opposite side of the room.

( AN: I just reread this story and I saw I never described the prince's clothing!) Naruto blonde hair was pulled back and was cut at the bottom. He wore a light blue shirt ,much like a tux shirt, with golden shoulder highlights and a matching golden belt. He wore a pair of red pants with a white line along the sides. His shoes were black and shined most likely by some poor servant.

" Hello your highness" Sakura and Ino said to the blonde prince

" Hey don't start with that!" he yelled starling the two girls " Just call me Naruto!"

" Alright, Pri...I mean Naruto" Sakura said uneasy

" Just don't call him Naruto in front of our parents. You'll get the worst punishment for girls. Trust me it's happened before" Shikamaru said in a low voice

" Who was the girl?" Ino asked " I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it"

" It's ok" Shika said

" I don't even remember her name" Naruto said staring at the ground " I just remember her eyes"

" Her eyes?" Sakura asked confused

" They were white. They were so pure and innocent" Naruto said slightly shaking

" I'm so sorry, was she a friend of yours" Sakura asked

" I guess you could say that" Naruto said smirking " She was a maid"

" Maybe we should change the subject?" Ino asked as an uncomfortable aura filled the air

" So..." Sakura said trying to get rid of the aura " Is there anything you two need?"

" Well you two are our personal servants, so you'll have to follow us around all day"

" And we were thinking about going down to the sables" Naruto said back to his cheerfully self

" Stables?" the two girls asked

" You do know what are stables right?" Shikamaru asked

" Not really" Ino said

" Troublesome" Shika said with a sigh " Well then I guess you'll going to find out today"

" Come on" Naruto said then he did something unexpected. He grabbed Sakura's arm and she blushed like crazy. She then shook her head wildly and the redness in her checks went down.Ino followed close behind and was laughing like crazy at the fact that Sakura had to shake her head everyone in a while because of the fact that a guy was holding her hand! Ino completely forgot the fact that if it was her than she would most likely do the same thing.

After one staircase, three left turns, one right and a short walk through a garden the now four arrived at the stables. The stables were not weren't what the girls were expecting. The floor was covered with hay and loose packed dirt. On the other side of the field a large red and yellow barn was placed facing east. The group walked over to the barn using their hands to block the light from the sun (AN: Sunrises in the east, and it's still morning)

Inside the barn the expected to find chickens inside like they had grown up with, not huge beasts! These things had long dark hair, like Angel's, and they either had dark or light brown color skin. If they stood up on their back feet they would tower in front of the already cowering girls. It's feet where the shape hands were when you cupped them and were black. These beasts looked wild but at the same time they looked like they could be tamed.

Ino and Sakura were in awe by these creatures.

" So do you want to go for a ride?" Naruto asked snapping them back into reality

" Ummm...Can we?" Sakura asked

'' We've never ridden something like this before" Ino said as the two boys gasped

" NEVER?" Naruto nearly yelled.

" Hai" Sakura said not meeting the prince's gaze

" Well then" Shika said earning the attention of everyone in the barn " I guess we'll just have to teach you then"

Well here you go

Angel: Why can't we settle this peacefully? ( hiding under table)

Fangirls: Because we must prove we are right for Shika/Neji/Gaara!

Gaara ( Karen), Tenten, Tomboy14, Chibi-Shika-Ino, Katie and Mel: YEAH RIGHT!

Angel: ( comes out from under table) Guys I'm sure we can settle this peacefully! ( A kunai wizzs by her nicking her in the elbow)

Random Fangirl: Take that hippie!

Angel: ( Eyes are glowing blood red) WHO THREW THAT!

Angel's Friends: OH NO HER INNER HAS COME OUT! ( runs away)

Tomboy14: What's going on?

Katie: Just hide ( grabs Tomboy's arm and runs)

Random Fangirl: WHAT THE FUCK! ( runs away screaming)

Angel: Come back here!(runs after poor fangirl)

Tomboy14: What was that!

Katie: Angel has two sides to her

Micah: The happy sweet peace loving side

Mel: And the evil killer take no prisoners side ( fangirl's high pitched scream is heard)

Tomboy14: Never get her angry!

Angel:( walks back with a sword dripping with a crimson liquid. Sweet again) So true! REVIEW!


	6. Ino's Stay at the Stables

Tomboy14: So it's agreed we don't go near Angel when her inner comes out

Everyone: Yep

Angel: Hi guys! ( everyone is frozen) What?

Manda: NOTHING!

Angel: Ok ( drags in a large black bags) I finally have all the prizes! ( opens bag to show a knocked out Neji)

Temari: Hey Angel!

Angel: Yep

Temari: Where's Shikamaru?

Angel: He's right ( looks behind her and see no Shika) Dang it! ( runs to find him)

Katie: While Angel goes find Shika we'll continue the war!

Terakins: WAR!

Temari: These idiots don't own anything, but we will get crazy with these disclaimers

tomboy14 if you're reading this than let me be the first to tell you, you are the newest member of the Disclaimer gang! yeah for you!

" What's happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner"_

_

* * *

_Chapter 5 Review 

Ino and Sakura were in awe by these creatures.

" So do you want to go for a ride?" Naruto asked snapping them back into reality

" Ummm...Can we?" Sakura asked

'' We've never ridden something like this before" Ino said as the two boys gasped

" NEVER?" Naruto nearly yelled.

" Hai" Sakura said not meeting the prince's gaze

" Well then" Shika said earning the attention of everyone in the barn " I guess we'll just have to teach you then"

* * *

Chapter 6 Ino's Stay at the Stables 

Ino didn't know what to expect. Being told that she was going to ride something way bigger than her scared her to death. But at the same time it made her wonder.

" Do you guys what to learn?" Naruto asked

" Well" Ino was unsure but Sakura wasn't

" Sure!" she nearly yelled

" Alright!" Naruto yelled back taking Sakura by the arm and pulling her to the back of the stables.

" Man those two are loud" Ino said

" Don't forget troublesome" Shika said making Ino laugh" What's so funny?"

" You" Ino said giggling

" Me?" Shikamaru said shocked that a commoner would laugh at him " Are you saying I'm funny?"

" It's not you" Ino said walking away from Shika " Just your vocab"

" My vocab?" Shika said before following the girl

" Yes, your vocab" Ino then stopped at one stable " She's beautiful"

In front of Ino was a large white horse with small black spots along her belly. Her long blonde mane cascaded down her back and her large green eyes looked full of mischief.

" That's Yuki" Shikamaru said " I wouldn't ride her if I were you"

" Why?" Ino turned around to see Shikamaru

" She doesn't like anyone besides me" Shikamaru said bluntly " The last person who tried got kicked in the face"

" I'm sure she's just shy" Ino went to pet the ceaturebut it just huffed at her.

" Told you" Shikamaru said smirking but Ino still wouldn't listen to him. She reached for the horse's head and placed her hand on the horse's bosai ( nose ) Yuki reacted in fear by tossing it's head back and throwing Ino onto the floor. Yuki stood on it's back feet ready to crush Ino into nothing and used her arm to cover her eyes from her doom. She was prepared for the impact but never got it.

She looked up to see Shikamaru standing in front of her, his arms held out wide, protecting her.

" Yuki" he said in a stren voice " Down girl!"

The horse did just as it was told and put it's feet back onto the ground, and turned away.Shika turned around to see Ino in shock shaking on the floor.

" Want some help?" Shika extended his arm which Ino gladly took.He pulled her up and she crashed into his chest. Ino was blushing like crazy at this point, from this almost hug.

" Thank you" Ino said still blood red " Your highness, may you please let go of me?"

" Oh" Shika said not even noticing the position they were in " Sorry"

" It's ok" Ino said looking down at the ground still crisom red

" Come on" Shikamaru said also looking down at the ground " We better find our siblings before they do something stupid"

" Yes we should" Ino said walking out of the stables with Shikamaru following her. They walked out of the stables bright red. By the garden they saw Naruto and Sakura sitting on a white bench looking at the sakura flowers.

" Sakura?" Ino called to her sister who's head shoot up to see her sister.

" Hey Ino!" she called getting up and walking over to her. Ino looked at her sister and saw that she was just as red as Ino.

" Why are you blushing?" Ino asked teasing her sister

Sakura just looked away " I'm not blushing"

" Sure you aren't" Ino said giggling

" Ino! Sakura! Let's go back inside, it's almost time for dinner" Naruto called to the girls

" Alright Naruto-kun" Sakura said blushing bright red

" Naruto-kun?" Ino teased her

" It's nothing" Sakura said looking down at the ground blushing

" Sure it isn't" Ino gigled making her way to the dinning hall

Well here you go

Angel: Well that was weird

Manda: I'm bored

Tombo14: THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE DISCLAIMER GANG!

Angel: I'm bored too

Manda: What to play Kingdom Hearts 2!

Tomboy14: I haven't even play that game before!

Angel and Manda: Well then I think that we should introduce to the game!

Tomboy14: REVIEW  
!


	7. Dinner

Angel: Hey there!

Katie: Sorry for the late update!

Everyone: It was all her fault! ( points to Katie )

Angel: I left you in charge while I was in D.C., and you don't do anything but write M rated fics that you were going to put in my stories!

Katie: I can explain!

Angel: I don't want to hear it! Well it's Aki's choice for which story we update next and I think I know what it is

Aki: Prince and a Servant!

Angel: Knew it, we don't own anything so let's get this over with!

" What's Happening "

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self talking to inner self "

* * *

_

Chapter 6 Review

" Hey Ino!" she called getting up and walking over to her. Ino looked at her sister and saw that she was just as red as Ino.

" Why are you blushing?" Ino asked teasing her sister

Sakura just looked away " I'm not blushing"

" Sure you aren't" Ino said giggling

" Ino! Sakura! Let's go back inside, it's almost time for dinner" Naruto called to the girls

" Alright Naruto-kun" Sakura said blushing bright red

" Naruto-kun?" Ino teased her

" It's nothing" Sakura said looking down at the ground blushing

" Sure it isn't" Ino gigled making her way to the dinning hall

* * *

Chapter 7 Dinner

The two girls walked into the dinning hall and we're in pure shock.

" Sakura" Ino said jaw nearly touching the floor

" Yes" Sakura said in the same state as Ino

" This place is even bigger then our old house" Ino said

The dinning hall was way bigger then their old cottage. The walls and floors were a shade of dark red. The walls had paintings of past rulers of the kingdom and their families.

Underneath the paintings were small tables with pink flower vases. On the far wall was a giant mirror which the girls learned was actually the door into the kichen. A huge oak table was in the center of the room where the girls guessed the royal family ate. Huge crystals with candles hung from the ceiling that lit up the whole room. But despite all the beauty in the room Sakura couldn't help but look at the paintings.

They were beautiful, and the shading was perfect making it look like it was real, but something was off. That's when Sakura saw that Naruto's painting wasn't there even though he was a member of the royal family.

Inside Sakura's head

**" Something fishy here" inner Sakura said**

_" Why would you say that?" Sakura asked_

**" Well first, Naruto looks nothing like his family, next his dad treats Shikamaru way better then him" inner Sakura was then cut off by Sakura**

_" Why would you say that?" Sakura asked_

**" Remember in the throne room our first day" inner Sakura said**

Flashback

" Well in me and Shikamaru studies we learned that some people are going to the Americas as indenture servants. They are people who have others pay their way to the Americas and there they work for the person that provided their way. So why can't have these girls work their dept off, as maids here?" the blonde prince known as Naruto said

" Please, these girls look like they haven't worked a day in their lives!" the prince said glaring at the two girls " I mean look at what they're wearing!"

It's true, what the girls where wearing wasn't elegant, in fact they looked horriable. Ino's purple kimono was ripped along the ends. It wasn't new but it made do. Sakura's light pink kimono was also ripped, but it very odd places.(AN: In today's world it would be classified as revealing)

" You highness" Ino said quietly

" Speak up girl" the king yelled at her

" I wanted to say that me and my sister would be forever grateful if you let us be your servants" Ino said louder

" Please, I have all the servants I need" the king said

" Not completely true father" someone said. Ino looked over to the blonde prince but saw it wasn't him speaking. Her attention fell on the black haired prince who had a bored expression on his face

" How so Shikamaru?" the king asked which much more kindness than what he showed his other son. Naruto saw this and began mumbling something in his chair.

End of Flashback

_" Your right he does" Sakura said_

**" Plus he doesn't look anything like his family!" inner Sakura said**

_" He most likely get's his looks from someone else in his family" Sakura said not even believing herself_

**" Well keep an eye open, something is wrong, here " inner said**

Real World

When Sakura ended her talk she saw she was in the kichen. Looking around she saw Angel, Tenten and Ino all looking at her. Angel was leaning on the counter, Tenten more interested in the pie behind Sakura and Ino was sitting on top of the counter.

" Is something wrong?" Sakura asked confused

" We should be asking you that" Angel said

" You have been talking to yourself for a while now " Tenten said

" I have?" Sakura didn't even notice that she was talking out loud to her inner

" Yes" Ino said sliding off the counter " But your ok, now right?"

" Yes I am" Sakura said

" Good because you two are on dinner shift tonight with us " Angel said

" But we don't now what to do " Ino said trying to find away out of this

" Do not worry " Angel said grabbing Ino's wrist

" We will teach you how " Tenten said dragging Sakura by the wrist as well

" Sakura" Ino said looking back to her sister " help?"

" I'm a little busy right now " Sakura said trying to get lose of Tenten's death grip

" Just do as we say and it will be over soon " Angel said trying to reason with the girls

" Fine " Ino said

" Good now take this chicken out to them " Angel said giving a whole chicken to the girls

" Talk about fine dinning" Sakura said staring at the plate

" Is it someone's birthday or a holiday?" Ino asked

" No" Angel said laughing " It's just Tuesday, but the prince's birthday is next week"

" Ino, isn't your birthday next week also?" Sakura asked

" It is " Ino said " I'll be seventeen next week "

" Wow the prince is turning seventeen on the 22nd " Angel said

" Nani!" Ino screamed " Mines the 23rd"

" Wow what are the chances?" Tenten said " That the maid assign to him birthday is one day after his?"

" Yeah, that great and all but can someone please take out the chicken" Angel said

" Right" Sakura said walking out the door

" Ino!" Tenten yelled

" Yes" Ino said as Tenten threw a blueberry pie in her hands

" Take that out with the chicken" Tenten ordered

" Okay" Ino said walking out the door

" Why do I have the feeling something really bad is going to happen? " Angel asked Tenten

" Because something most likely is "Tenten said

In the dinning hall

Sakura and Ino walked out and saw the whole Nara family sitting at the dinning hall. Naruto and Shikamaru's cousins, uncles, aunts and in-laws all sat at the table. The thing that confused Sakura the most was the fact not one was blonde or had blue eyes. They all had dark traits.

_" Well he doesn't get his looks from his family" Sakura thought " then who does he get them from?"_

Sakura placed the chicken on the table and stepped back as a butler came and cut the chicken. Sakura looked over to Ino and saw that she clearly didn't have her mind on where she was going but on the prince who was looking at Naruto ask if their was any ramen. What Ino didn't see was the small tear in the carpet right in her path.

" Ino!" Sakura yelled as the whole room stared at her

" Huh" Ino said looking up to her sister and didn't see the tear tripping right over it. Acting fast Sakura ducked as the pie flew right over her head and onto the red carpet. The blue goo from the pie went everywhere and even hit the king's black leather shoes.

" Opps " Ino said softly as she pulled herself off the ground to meet the kings angry glare

Well here you go

Angel: Well this is going to get ugly

Manda: I fell sorry for them

Aki: I know, I would hate to be them

Angel: REVIEW!


	8. Punishment

Angel: Yeah Aki's back

Micah: Where have you been?

Aki: Sorry my teachers basically overloaded on the homework!

Manda: That's ok

Aki: Good cause I ( get's jumped by a girl in a mask again )

Random Girl: I'm back!

Aki: Not you again!

Angel: I thought you said you weren't coming back in A Twisted Past Equals a Messed Up Future

Random Girl: You heard wrong ( raises hand ) ATTACK! ( a bunch of girls in black masks come out of everywhere )

The Disclaimer Gang : WHY US! ( each one but Katie pulls out a kunai )

Katie: This is going to be a long day ( pulls out a sword like Cloud's from Final Fantasy )

Angel: We don't own anything but the idea for a fangirl war for our disclaimer!

" What's happening "

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self talking to Inner Self "_

* * *

Chapter 7 review

Sakura placed the chicken on the table and stepped back as a butler came and cut the chicken. Sakura looked over to Ino and saw that she clearly didn't have her mind on where she was going but on the prince who was looking at Naruto ask if their was any ramen. What Ino didn't see was the small tear in the carpet right in her path.

" Ino!" Sakura yelled as the whole room stared at her

" Huh" Ino said looking up to her sister and didn't see the tear tripping right over it. Acting fast Sakura ducked as the pie flew right over her head and onto the red carpet. The blue goo from the pie went everywhere and even hit the king's black leather shoes.

" Opps " Ino said softly as she pulled herself off the ground to meet the kings angry glare

* * *

Chapter 8 Punishment

" Honey go get my whip " the king said full of rage

" But honey, they are only children " the queen argued

" And they must be taught a lesson " the king said. The queen had no choice but to obey and go into the kitchen to get the whip.

In the Kitchen

The queen walked into the kitchen quietly and was meet with two concerned girls.

" Queen Nara " the two girls bowed at her

" Is something wrong? " Tenten asked

" Yes, why did it get strangely quiet in the dinning hall " Angel asked

" The king " the queen said looking down at the ground " Has asked me to get the whip for your blond friend"

Both girls gasped as the queen went into the back room to fetch the whip. The whip she was refering to was the Cat-of-Nine-Tails! (AN: OUCH !) The cat is a long leader whip with nine ends. The handle is made of a mixture of rope and leader to that the person holding it has a firm grip. In the middle of the whip it knots together and forms nine rope like whips at the end. At the end of each rope is a small spike which drives itself into the skin of those being punished.

'' They mustn't do that, it's only their first day! " Angel yelled as the queen brought out the whip

" It isn't in my hands " the queen said walking out into the dinning hall

In the Dinning Hall

Ino was in fear about what the whip could be. Her father nor the Harunos near punished her before and she was wondering what the King could do. Sakura looked scared as well. When the queen walked out with the whip she was scared witless.

_" That's the whip!" she thought staring at the object in the queen's small hands_

Ino at this point was trembling. The queen handed her husband the whip and stepped back.

" This is for your lack of obedience " the king's hand flew back getting ready to whip Ino when someone said

" Father please don't! "

Ino looked over to Shikamaru defending her.

" Shikamaru please keep out of this " the king asked

" Father it is there first day, please don't punish them this way " Shikamaru asked

" I'm sorry but this is the only way " The king said turning his attention back to Ino. Bring his whip up again and whiped Ino. Shikamaru turned away when Ino began screaming in pain. One whip turned into seven which turned into fourteen which turned into twenty-eight. When the king had finally lowered the whip Ino had rolled over on her back in pain. Her legs were covered with cuts, her face had been cut up and her blood was all over her purple maids outfit. Sakura had walked over to her sister and put her head on her lap. She was stroking her blond hair when the King interrupted.

" Now get that lowlife girl out of my site " he said

Sakura was boiling with rage at that point but she knew that if he said anything she would end up like Ino.

" Yes sir " she said lifting Ino off the ground and walking over to the kitchen. When she did enter the kitchen Angel and Tenten where ready with medicine to help Ino. Sakura laid Ino on the kitchen floor with the two girls.

'' How many times did the king hit her? " Tenten asked

" I don't konw I can't count " Sakura said " My mother was always taught that teaching a girl to count was pointless since they all end up in the kitchen. My father was taught to read and write but every time he tried to teach me and Ino my mother made him stop "

" That's ok " Tenten said " By the looks of it, it looks like about third-two times "

" Is that a lot?" Sakura asked

" Yes " Tenten said pulling out a small brown jar. The smell of the liquid inside the jars was foul but it did it's job. Ino eyes began to open when her nose smelled the foul air.

" W...what happen? " Ino asked getting up

" You were punished for dropping the pie onto Master Nara " Angel said

" Yes but you'll be alright " Tenten said grabbing Ino's arm and forcing her to lay down " As long as you stay like that "

" Alright " Ino said closing her eyes and falling asleep on the kitchen floor

Well here you go

Angel: ( kicks a Neji fan boy in the nuts ) Whose bright idea was it to have a fangirl war!

Katie: ( slashes a Gaara fangirl with her sword ) YOURS!

Manda: ( gets tackled by the random fangirl who now looks familiar ) Thanks a lot

Angel: ( looks over to random fangirl ) Do I know you?

Random Fangirl : Umm...No

Aki: ( looks at fangirl and gasps ) Hey are you Ar- ( gets cut off by the girl )

Random Fangirl: Not until the next chapie ( poofs away )

Angel and Aki: That wasn't ( thinks for a moment ) NAH!

Angel: REVIEW!

( Anyone who guesses who the random fangirl is gets a cookie )


	9. The Library

Angel: WE'RE BACK!

Manda: ONLY BECAUSE...

Everyone: IT'S SUMMER VACATION!

Aki: ( not even paying attention ) Hey Angel are you going to say who the masked girl was?

Angel: Oh yeah ( masked girl appears once again ) Well Aki once again you got it right on the money about who this was

Aki: YOU MEAN IT'S ( cut off by Angel )

Angel: Yep introducing ( rips off the girl's mask )

Angel and Aki: ArAshiMitArAshi A.K.A. Ara-chan!

Ara: HI!

Aki: YAY! A FELLOW SHIKA FAN! ( glompes Ara )

Ara: AND TOGETHER WE WILL WIN THIS WAR AND SHIKA-KUN WILL BE MINE! ( starts laughing like a crazy person )

Aki: ( glaring ) You mean OURS right!

Ara: ( stops laughing ) Oh of course! OUR Shika-kun

Aki: ( still not buying it ) Ok

Angel: Great another evil alliance! ( sighs ) We don't own anything but this story, our dreams and plushies of our favorite anime boys!

" What's happening "

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self Talking to inner self"_

* * *

Chapter 8 Review 

'' How many times did the king hit her? " Tenten asked

" I don't konw I can't count " Sakura said " My mother was always taught that teaching a girl to count was pointless since they all end up in the kitchen. My father was taught to read and write but every time he tried to teach me and Ino my mother made him stop "

" That's ok " Tenten said " By the looks of it, it looks like about third-two times "

" Is that a lot?" Sakura asked

" Yes " Tenten said pulling out a small brown jar. The smell of the liquid inside the jars was foul but it did it's job. Ino eyes began to open when her nose smelled the foul air.

" W...what happen? " Ino asked getting up

" You were punished for dropping the pie onto Master Nara " Angel said

" Yes but you'll be alright " Tenten said grabbing Ino's arm and forcing her to lay down " As long as you stay like that "

" Alright " Ino said closing her eyes and falling asleep on the kitchen floor

* * *

Chapter 9 The Library

When Ino awoke the second time it was to a deep voice. Her vision was blurry to she couldn't tell where she was. All she could see was a tan and dark brown smug standing above her. As her vision slowly focused she saw that the tan and black smug was the guard that Tenten liked! Looking around she saw she was in the maid's chambers but no one was there.

" Hello " Ino said in a meek voice

" Hn, the Prince has asked for your presence in the King's library " He said coldly

" Um thank you " Ino said lifting herself from the ground

" Hn" Neji said walking out of the room with Ino

The two arrived at the King's Library in silence, neither daring to say a word to the other. The library was larger then Ino had expected. Since she and her sister never did get an education she always thought that there mustn't be that many books in the world, but she was wrong.

The room's walls were a peach color with painting of the future and past kings on the walls. Looking around she saw that the blonde prince's face wasn't there with the future Kings. Remembering she didn't even see his face in the royal dinning hall. She figured that he must have been born second so the right as King went to Shika, how wrong she was. In the center of the room was a large oak table covered with books and scrolls. On the far right hand side the whole wall was covered with books. Medicines, cooking, sewing and many more were all located there.

Ino looked in awe at the books. She always wanted to learn how to read but her Mrs. Haruno was against it. But what no one knew was that late at night she would sneak into the Haruno's bedroom and read Mr. Haruno's stories about the sea. She tried to figure the books out herself but it was to complicated, so she quit. She knows how to read some words but all the hard words and just letters to her.

Looking to her left she saw every maid standing against the wall listening to the two Princes. The only one who wasn't paying attention was Sakura, who's eyes were glued to the blonde prince. Ino walked over to the group hoping that they wouldn't notice her.

" Nice of you to come " a male voice said

Ino turned her attention to the right of the blonde prince. Standing next to him was a really cute guard. He looked to be the same age as Ino and had dark black hair. His dark eyes showed he was annoyed with this girl and he showed no emotion at all.

_" Wow, he's handsome " she thought looking at the man_

" Sorry " she said in a meek voice before running over to where her sister stood

" Back to business " Shikamaru said grabbing the attention of the crowd " As I was saying our two guests will be here in one week, so prepare to be answering orders from them instead of us"

" Yeah, and please don't scare these two off like you guys did to the last six!" Naruto said as the group giggled

" You may return to your rooms " Shika said but as the maids were about to move he added one more thing " Expect for Ino "

Ino froze at the sound of her name, but turned around to face the prince. Walking across the library Shika dismissed the guards and told Naruto to get lost. Once Ino reached Shika, he turned around to check to see if anyone was there and saw no one.

" Are you ok?" Shika asked still looking over his shoulder

" I think so, those herbs Tenten and Angel gave me really worked " Ino said looking down at the ground

" I figured as much from Angel " Shikamaru said " She was the daughter of the medical women of her village before she was forced to come here "

" What do you mean forced?" Ino asked as Shikamaru grimaced

" Nothing " Shikamaru said in a slightly angry tone

" Shikamaru is something wrong " Ino said placing her hand on his shoulder

Shikamaru just looked at the hand and jerked away " Don't touch me you troublesome women " he yelled at her

Ino was taken back at that comment " I'm sorry, Sh..Shi..your highness " Ino felt like she couldn't even say his name after he snapped at her

Shika felt bad about snapping at her like that, it's just that there are some things about this kingdom that Ino doesn't to know about. Like his family for example, or even the type of trade the kingdom lives off of.

" I'm sorry Ino for yelling at you like that " Shikamaru said with a sigh " It's just that there is something about this kingdom you don't need to know about "

" Like what?" Ino asked

" I said that you don't need to know " Shika said

" But " Ino was then cut off when Shika placed his finger on her lips

" Trust me, you don't what to know " he said walking away. Ino was so shocked by his action she couldn't even say anything. Halfway to the door Shikamaru stopped and turned around to Ino.

" Have you and your sister be at me and my brother's rooms tomorrow morning " Shika said

" Yes" Ino said

" Oh and Ino?" Shika said slightly smirking

" Yes?" Ino asked

" You should really see a doctor, you're face is all red " he said full on smirking

Well here you go! I'M FREE! I GOT OUT OF SCHOOL YESTERDAY!

Ara: Why am I here, again?

Angel: Because I needed more Shikamaru fangirls and you and Aki are the biggest fangirls I could find

Micah: But we didn't think that you would make an evil alliance!

Manda: Yeah now we have to put on everyone of our stories when we are asking for Shikamaru fangirls " WARNING AKI AND ARA WILL BE THERE! "

Aki and Ara: Oh well!

Ara: Shikamaru will be mind!

Aki: HEY!

Ara: I mean ours! ( starts evil laughing with Aki )

Disclaimer Gang: We're doomed

Angel: REVIEW!


	10. Questions

Angel: Hi-ya!

Manda: I'm bored!

Angel: Then let's get started already!

Katie: Yeah before the fangirls find out we are here!

Everyone: ( thinks about what could happen and shakes ) WE OWN NOTHING!

Aki: But a Shikamaru plushie! ( squeezing the life out of the poor thing )

Angel: And a Neji one! ( tossing it up and down )

Aki and Angel: Oh wait that's us!

Everyone but Aki and Angel : We hate you

Angel: Many people do!

" What's happening "

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self talking to inner self "_

**I JUST POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY STORY THE RACE! BASICALLY IT'S ABOUT HOW ME AND MY FRIENDS ARE ABOUT TO BE SEPRATED BECAUSE OF HIGHSCHOOL SO WE HAVE A PARTY CELEBRATING OUR FRIENDSHIP. BUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PARTY WE ALL SOMEHOW GET SUCKED INTO MY COMPUTER. THERE WE FALL INTO A DARK ROOM AND WE MEET OTHER PEOPLE. WE LATER FIND OUT IT'S PEOPLE FROM FANFICTION. WE WERE THINKING ABOUT HOW WE COULD ESCASPE WHEN A MAN IN A BLACK HOOD TELLS US WE HAVE TO RACE TO LIVE. WE BREAK UP INTO TEAMS AND ARE RACING AGAINST THE CLOCK TO FIND THE DARK PORTAL THAT WILL TAKE US TO THE NEXT PART OF THE RACE BEFORE IT CLOSES.**

**THE TEAMS**

**TEAM TOMBOY: AKI, HARU, AND SMGSTRING**

**TEAM ANGEL: LORI, KAITE, MICAH AND MANDA**

**TEAM ELEMENT: ELEMENT-GIRL5, SKITTLES88 AND SAIMOND** ( not really sure why I included him )

**TEAM MEL: MEL, NAT AND TALYOR**

* * *

Chapter 9 Review

" Have you and your sister be at me and my brother's rooms tomorrow morning " Shika said

" Yes" Ino said

" Oh and Ino?" Shika said slightly smirking

" Yes?" Ino asked

" You should really see a doctor, your face is all red " he said full on smirking

* * *

Chapter 10 Questions 

Sakura woke up the next morning at the crack of dawn. The main reason was because a way to chipper for this hour maid was standing over her.

" Get up sleepy head!" an overly sweet voice said

" Angel let me sleep!" Sakura said turning over on her side and away from her friend

" Sorry Sakura but you and Ino have to be at the Princes' rooms now!" Angel said shaking her friend

" Fine " Sakura said opening her eyes " I'm up "

" Great now get up " Angel said

" Is the fact I'm up this early good enough for you?" Sakura asked

" No " Angel said grabbing her arm and pulling her up

" Man why do me and Ino have to leave so early?" Sakura asked when something hit her. She turned around, and saw on the floor was something that slightly looked like a pillow.

" Will you be quiet, some of us are still trying to sleep!" a very angry girl yelled at her. This girl had long blond hair and green eyes. She was also very short.

" Victoria go back to sleep!" Angel yelled at her

" Don't tell me what to do you dirty slave girl!" Victoria yelled back, then rolled over on her makeshift bed

" What does she mean slave?" Sakura asked Angel

" Nothing" Angel said quickly " Now come on Ino and Tenten are waiting outside "

Sakura just followed Angel out of the room confused. Outside all four girls walked over to the Princes' rooms in silence until Ino broke the silence.

" Why are you guys coming with us to the Princes' rooms?" she asked

" Well after yesterday we thought that leaving you guys alone might as well be signing your death warrants " Angel said giggling

" That's not funny " Ino said

" I know, but you guys are still learning how to be maids and you got the hardest job " Angel said

" It's almost like the King wanted you to fail " Tenten said

" Why would you say that?" Ino asked

" I mean, come on! Maids to the royal family, that's an honor! That's only giving to the best maids who the King knows he can trust and he gives it to you on your first day" Tenten said

" Plus on your first day, he wipes you so hard you passed out " Angel said

" Why would he do that?" Ino asked

" Maybe he's trying to work you to death?" Angel said

" That's not funny" Sakura yelled

" I'm not trying to be " Angel said coldly " All I'm saying is that he wouldn't be above it, trust me "

" Please he's a king!" Sakura said as if it explained everything " He wouldn't do that! "

" What about Ino?" Angel said

" Well...He..." Sakura had no way to explain that. Her father had always taught her to respect the king no matter what. However how could she now

" Sakura you need to stop seeing life as if you were a child. You are a grown woman now and you need to act like it " Angel said

" Angel what's wrong with you?" Sakura asked placing her hand on Angel's shoulder but she just jerked it away

" DON'T TOUCH ME!" Angel yelled at Sakura

Sakura was clearly taken back by this and even stepped back a few steps.

" Calm down, Angel!" Tenten yelled at Angel but she just strugged it off and kept on walking

" What's wrong with you!" Ino yelled grabbing Angel's arm

Angel looked down at Ino's hand and then looked up and look at Ino square in the eyes " The King's want's wrong with me. I wish, he drop dead "

Ino let go of Angel's arm and let her walk off. All Sakura and Ino could do was stare at her back.

" Poor Angel " Tenten said softly

" What's wrong with her?" Sakura asked " First some girl calls her something and then she snaps at us "

Tenten signed and looked down " It's just part of who Angel is. However Sakura " Tenten said turning to Sakura " What did this girl call Angel?"

Sakura thought for a moment but couldn't really remember what the girl had said.

" I think it was like dirty... something? " Sakura said

" I have a felling what they said " Tenten said her eye's glued to the floor

" Will she be ok?" Sakura asked

" Yes, she'll just need to calm down little bit " Tenten said " Right now we better find her "

With that the three girls ran towards Angel had walked off. They had found outside two golden large doors. Ontop of the door was a sign that said royal family. The three girls walked over to Angel and tapped her on her shoulder. Angel turned around, and smiled.

" Listen, I'm sorry for snapping at you " Angel said to the group " It's just I really don't have a likeness for the King "

" It's ok, but can you please tell us why you don't like the King?" Sakura asked

" Let's just say somethings happened and me, my friends and my family got hurt because of the King " Angel said not even looking Sakura in the eyes (AN: Clue about Hinata )

Angel looked behind her and saw that each one of her friends but Tenten were confused. Angel looked at Tenten and she could tell from her eyes that see felt the pain from what happened too, she just didn't let it out. Angel turned back around, and began pushing the large doors. The weight however was too much for her to push all by herself.

" Can two of you help me?" Angel asked

Both Sakura and Tenten walked over and began pushing the doors. Angel looked to her left and saw Sakura and Tenten pushing the door. However for just a moment in her mind she thought that instead of Sakura she saw an old friend, one who she would never see again. Angel shaking her head to get rid of the thought she turned her head back to the door. The door slowly began to move and slide across the wooden floors inside. After what seemed like forever the girls made a crack just big enough for them to slide though.

'' Why would make such a door that you have to be the strongest person in the world to even open it!" Sakura complained

" Cause it's a beautiful door " Angel said

" But it could at least work like a normal door " Sakura said

" May we please just go to the Prince's rooms and see why they wanted us here?" Ino asked

" Ino's right " Tenten said walking towards the back

" Take her side " Angel mumbled under her breath

The Royal family chambers didn't in fact hold the whole royal family. It only held the King's and Queen's room along with Shikamaru's and Naruto's rooms. On the left hand side was the King and Queen's room and on the other was two doors. The Door closer to the girls was marked Naruto and the other was marked Shikamaru.

" We might as well go in groups of two " Ino said

" Ino's right " Angel said " Sakura and I will go into Prince Naruto's room ''

" While me and Ino will go into Prince Shikamaru's room '' Tenten said as the two groups went there ways

Well here you go

Angel: Wow I go crazy in this chapter

Micah: Yay! More Clues about Hinata!

Manda: What is the secret about Hinata anyway?

Angel: Well... ( whispers something into Manda's ear )

Manda: OH MY GOD! YOUR TELLING ME HINATA ( month suddenly covered with a hand )

Angel: QUIET!

Micah: REVIEW!


	11. Naruto's Wake Up Call

Angel: YEAH 59 REVIEWS!

Aki: And I'm 10 of them!

Angel: I just want to know something!

Katie: What?

Angel: HOW DID I BECOME A SLAVE IN MY OWN STORY!

Aki and Katie: I don't know?

Angel: Oh well, and Aki

Aki: What?

Angel: Whatever your hypothesis is on this story, I so bet-cha it's wrong!

Aki: Why's that?!

Angel: Cause I'm making this up as I go along!

Katie: Isn't that how you spend 95 of your life?

Angel: Yep!

Katie: Oh dear God

Aki: We don't own anything, but I am a so going to kick ass in Angel's new story The Race!

" What's happening "

**" Inner Self "**

* * *

The Royal family chambers didn't in fact hold the whole royal family. It only held the King's and Queen's room along with Shikamaru's and Naruto's rooms. On the left hand side was the King and Queen's room and on the other was two doors. The Door closer to the girls was marked Naruto and the other was marked Shikamaru. 

" We might as well go in groups of two " Ino said

" Ino's right " Angel said " Sakura and I will go into Prince Naruto's room ''

" While me and Ino will go into Prince Shikamaru's room '' Tenten said as the two groups went there ways

* * *

Chapter 11 Naruto's Wake Up Call 

With Sakura and Angel

Naruto's room wasn't on any level, clean. It looked like his closet blew up, over and over again. The walls of the room were a deep red with a golden border. In the middle of the room was a giant bed with a soft snoring sound coming from it.

" He get's a real bed " Sakura thought to herself

Looking around Sakura saw that the walls were covered with pictures of the royal family. The King, the Queen and Shikamaru were all in family paintings.Not of of them however had Naruto in it. The only picture that had Naruto in it was the picture of him, the Queen and Shikamaru taken when they were about one year old. And in that picture the King wasn't even in it.

_" Does the King have something against Naruto or something? " Sakura asked herself_

" Hey, Sakura!" Angel shouted snapping Sakura out her little world

" Huh?" Sakura said confused

" We have to wake up the Prince " Angel said pointing to the sleeping royalty

" Oh yeah " Sakura said before inching her way to the young Prince. Sakura felt sorry for the maids who cleaned this room. Making their way through the room, making sure not to step on any clothes, Angel and Sakura finally reached the prince's bed.

" That's some good ramen " Naruto said in his sleep

" Oh dear Lord, he even says ramen in his sleep " Angel said with a sign as Sakura began to giggle

" I think it's funny " Sakura said trying to stop the giggles

" If it's so funny, then how about you wake him " Angel said

" Fine " Sakura said bending down to the Prince's bed and gently shaking the Prince " Wake up "

Naruto didn't wake up, but he rolled over and faced the other side of the room. However when he did his right arm swung around grabbing Sakura by the waist and forcing her into bed with him. (AN: That be a very interesting thing to walk in on )

" Help me " Sakura whispered to Angel

Angel couldn't help at that point cause she was too busy trying to stop herself from laughing out loud. She was bitting her hand andtears were forming in her brown eyes.

" Angel help me!" Sakura complained

" I'll try " Angel said still trying to hold back her giggle attack. Angel walked over to the bed and tried to pry Naruto's arm but his grip was just too strong for her.

" Sorry, Sakura I can't get him off of you " Angel said finally giving up

Just as Angel finished, Naruto rolled over and his nose was only a few inches away from Sakura's. At that point her face was bright red.

" Help me " Sakura said weakly

" Ramen " Naruto said in his sleep " Wait, why is there flowers in my ramen? "

Sakura began to try to inch away from him but couldn't.

" Cherry blossoms? " Naruto said snifing Sakura's hair

At that point Naruto knew something was wrong and slowly began lifing his eyes.

" Sakura? " he said, it took a full second for his brain to process what was happening " SAKURA! "

Naruto fell back in pure shock and when he did he pulled all the sheets forcing Sakura down with him. When she did fall onto the ground or what she was scared out of her mind.

Inside Sakura's Head

" OH NO! What if Naruto turns out to be like his father!" Sakura screamed

" Wait, why is the floor so soft?" Sakura's inner thought

" Huh?" Sakura thought

Real World

Sakura looked down and saw she was ontop of Naruto!

" What happened in here? " a voice said

Sakura looked over to see an annoyied Ino, a bored Shikamaru, and a giggling Tenten.

'' Umm " Sakura and Naruto both said

Sakura climbed off of Naruto her face still bright red.

" Troublesome siblings '' Shikamaru said boredly

Well here you go

Angel: Sorry for not updating

Manda: But it's summer

Micah: And we have lives

Aki: And with updating The Race

Katie: And all of our other stories

Angel: Plus we can only write with music and since are parents are so strict we can only listen to music on youtube.

Micah: But are computer hasn't been working for youtube, so no music no writing

Angel: Sorry


	12. Getting to Know the Maid and the Prince

Angel: Hello!

Manda: I just realized something!

Katie: What?

Manda: We haven't had a fa- ( month is covered by Angel )

Angel: DON'T SAY THAT WORD!

Manda: ( bites Angel's hands)

Angel: OWW! ( blows on poor hand )

Manda: What word?

Angel: That word you were about to say before I covered your mouth

Aki: YOU MEAN FANGIRL!

( Ten fangirls appear from no where )

Angel: Every time some says fangirl in this fic they come! Why do you think we've been avoiding that subject all together

Aki: ( smiles evily ) Sorry

Angel: You so wanted to beat up fangirls today didn't you?

Aki: Maybe ( punches random Shikamaru fangirl )

Katie: Aww the Hell with it ( summons Cloud's sword and runs to help Aki )

Angel: We don't own anything ( dodges a Neji fangirl poor punch ) YOU AIN'T WORTH MY TIME! ( punches girl in the gut )

" What's happening "

" Sefl talking to inner "

* * *

Chapter 11 Review

'' Umm " Sakura and Naruto both said

Sakura climbed off of Naruto her face still bright red.

" Troublesome siblings '' Shikamaru said boredly

* * *

Chapter 12 Getting to Know the Maid and the Prince

With Ino and Tenten

At least you could see the floor in Shikamaru's. His room was a bright blue a pure white border. On the walls were paintings. They didn't look like were done by a pro. but they looked like someone really talented drew them. Pictures differed from paintings of animals to people. There was a painting of Naruto smiling with the Queen and the King glaring from the background. Next to that painting was a painting of Naruto and a girl. His arm was wrapped around her waist so she could tell that he liked her. Her hair was dark blue and cut short. The girl was a maid and most likely Naruto's personal maid. The painting was dated about three years ago. Thinking more about the painting Ino didn't remember seeing that girl at the castle.

_" She most likely left or escaped from the castle " Ino thought " But why would she leave when Naruto liked her. She propably had something really important if she left him "_

Ino quickly dropped the thought and looked around the room some more. She had no idea how close she was to the truth she was with that thought. In the middle of the room was a king sized bed with blue and golden sheets. Ino made her way to the bed while Tenten looked around the room. When Ino got to the bed she could tell from the way the figure under the bed was shaped that he was in fact awake. Annoyed with the fact that she woke up at the early in the morning to wake an already awake prince Ino threw the sheet back off the bed.

" Morining sleepy head!" Ino said cheerfully

Shikamaru just closed his eyes's and rolled over in his bed.

" Please Shika wake up " Ino said shaking him

" My name isn't Shika " he said before grabbing his pillow and putting it over his ears

" Fine, you forced me to do this " Ino said before grabbing the sides of the bed and flipping it over.

Shikamaru feel to the ground like a ton of bricks. Ino put the bed back down and began to giggle to herself. Shikmaru, very ticked, used the very little strength he had in the morning and pulled himself up to see Ino giggling.

'' You think that's funny?" Shikamaru asked

Ino just looked at him and nearly busted a gut. Shikamaru didn't get what was so funny until she began pointing at his head. Using his hand he rubbed the top of his head to see that the knot that kept his hand out of his face came undone and his hair probably looked crazier then his brother's.

" Oh yeah " Shikamaru said before he jumped to the otherside of the bed and grabbed Ino by the shoulders forcing her into bed with him. Ino started laughing and kicked him in the legs for the heck of it.

" SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled trying to break free of his grip

'' Say it!" Shikamaru growled wrapping his arms around her waist

" OK!" Ino said starting to cry from laughing to hard " I'm sorry!"

" See that wasn't so hard " Shikamaru said beginning to tickle her below the armpits

" Excuse me!" Tenten said looking over to the bed " Am I interrupting something?"

Ino and Shikamaru both blushed at that statement. Shikamaru let go of Ino and she slided out of his bed.

" Well since he's awake, let's go get your brother " Tenten said

Ino quickly ran out of the room and towards Naruto room.

" You know, Shikamaru " Tenten began just as they exited the room " Someone in your predicament, shouldn't be seen in bed with other girls. Mainly not now seeing how your guests will be here anyday now "

" I know what I am doing" Shikamaru told her

" Really now, you saved her from your father, you saved her from that horse, and you tried to defend her when your father was about to wipe her. You seem to care about this girl " Tenten said

" She's just my maid " Shikamaru said walking over to where Ino stood outside Naruto's door

" I heard someone giggling on the otherside of the door " Ino said pointing at the large doors

" Well let's see what going on then " Tenten said before throwing open the doors

What they saw wasn't what they expected. Hey who would expect to see your two siblings on the ground on top of each other. Naruto and Sakura both turned the second they heard the door and turned bright red.

'' Umm " Sakura and Naruto both said

Sakura climbed off of Naruto still bright red.

" Troublesome siblings '' Shikamaru said boredly

" Do I want to know what happened here?" Tenten asked giggling

" Maybe not, but I'll tell you anyway " Angel said walking over to Tenten

" Let's go already " Naruto said trying to change the subject " I'm starving!"

With that the group left for the dinning hall. Tenten and Angel would look over to Naruto and Sakura everyone once in a while giggling which only made them blush even more. Lucky for Shikamaru and Ino Tenten didn't say anything about Shikamaru's little wake up call, but they didn't know how long that would last.

Breakfast went fine expect the fact that Ino had to stay inside the kitchen because she wasn't ready to see the King after her punishment yesterday. When breakfast was over Tenten and Angel went to do jobs around the castle, and the four teens spilt up to go explore the castle.

With Ino and Shikamaru

Naruto and Sakura went back to the garden while Ino and Shika said in the dinning hall. Ino could tell that he wanted to ask her something, but he couldn't get it out.

" Do you need anything?" Ino asked trying to break the silence

" I think I need your help " Shikamaru said

" Well I am here to serve you " Ino told him

" I need help with a painting I'm doing " Shikamaru said

" You paint?" Ino said shocked

" Yes, do you want to see my art studio?" Shikamaru asked

" Ok " Ino said

In Shikamaru's Art Studio

The room was a pale green and was next to the kitchen. On the walls were spirals and happy faces that looked to be as old as she was. In the corners of the room were toys that you find three year olds playing with. In the center there was a large canvas with a desk next to it with tubes of paint on it. In the corner of her eye Ino saw a beautiful french window that's light hit right on the canvas.

" This room use to be me and Naruto's play room " Shikamaru said when he saw Ino looking around the room " Back then when I began drawing my dad cleared out everything and made this my art studio."

" Wasn't Naruto upset about that?" Ino asked

" Not really, around the time we turned ten both of us got these new maids, and they became friends " Shikamaru said

" Oh, what do you need help with?" Ino asked noticing a small stool near the canvas

" I needed a model for my newest painting, and I thought that I would draw you " Shikamaru said

" I be honored to be your model " Ino said sitting down in the small stool

" Good now sit still " Shikamaru said picking up a small brush

Sitting still for a long time wasn't Ino's strong point. Everytime Shikamaru would look away she would have to move some part of her body. When he was focused right on her, she wouldn't move a muscle. After what felt like hours to Ino he finally said

" Alright Ino that's enough for today " Shikamaru said

Ino slide off the chair and walked over to the canvas. The painting was beautiful. Ino was a beautiful red kimono. The sleeves were white with red dots covering them that covered her hands. The main part of the dress was also bright red and so was the lace. Where the kimono wrapped around her a yellow line was bordering it. Her hair was in a high ponytail with chopsticks going through the top part.

" Wow " was all Ino could say

" I think this one of my better pieces " Shikamaru said looking at the painting

" So does that mean all of thoses paintings on the walls were yours?" Ino asked

" Yes" Shikamaru said handing the painting to Ino " You can keep it "

Ino didn't know why but she knew she was blushing " Thank you "

" You're welcome " Shikamaru said looking down at the canvas

" Do you want to play a game?" Ino said randomly

" Umm.. ok " Shikamaru said after a moment

" Ok, it's twenty questions. You can ask me any ten questions you can think of " Ino explained

" Ok, what your favorite color?" Shikamaru asked

" Purple" Ino said " Ok my turn! Umm... what's it like to be royal "

" It's basically like a normal life but you have people waiting on you hand and foot " Shikamaru said

" Do you ever wish you were born a normal kid?" Ino asked

" All the time " Shikamaru said " Now wasn't that two questions on your part and only one for me?"

" Sorry" Ino said still blushing

" It's ok" Shikamaru said " Alright, is Sakura your blood sister or a step sister?"

" Sakura's family adopted me " Ino said " Why would you think I was related to Sakura? We look nothing alike. Then again neither does you and Naruto. Is he your blood brother?"

" Yes, he is " Shikamaru said " This game is getting troublesome "

" You're right" Ino said " How about we do one final question before we leave to find our siblings?"

" Ok" Shikamaru said " If I told you the secret about the kingdom do you think that you would be able to handle it?"

"..." Ino didn't know how to answer that one. She didn't know what type of sercet it was so she couldn't really answer that question and grantuee results

" I hope I could " was all Ino think of

Shikamaru looked at her in disbelief. The last girl, he asked that to said yes in a matter of seconds. However Ino actually thought about it.

" My turn " Ino said breaking the silence Shikamaru created " The two girls that were you and your brothers servants. What were their names?"

" Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga " Shikamaru said softly

Well here you go

Angel: The plot thickens!

Manda: Why was the Hyuuga heirs working as maids?

Katie: What's the truth behind Angel?

Micah: What happened to Hinata and Hanabi?

Mel: If those two are gone, why is Neji still here?

Gaara ( Karen): And what does Tenten, Naruto and Shikamaru have to deal with all of this?

Aki: You'll have to wait to the next update to find out more clues to the mystery

Angel: But REVIEW in the meantime!


	13. Gardening and Clues

Angel: Hello! ( dogdes a kanata attack ) CAN'T TALK RIGHT NOW!

Aki: ( in a chokehold ) LIKE I CAN! (flips fangirl off of her )

Katie: ( in her own little world with her Cloud sword )

Manda: ( smart enought not to fight ) I can

Haru: ( paid a fanboy 10 bucks for protection ) Me too

Angel: Are you telling me that the tweens were smart enough not to fight!

Manda and Haru: Yep

Angel and Aki: I HATE YOU!

Manda: We know

Haru: Angel doesn't own Naruto, if she did then she would team up with my sister and who know what would happen!

" What's happening "

" Inner Self "

" Self talking to inner ''

* * *

Chapter 12 Review 

" I hope I could " was all Ino think of

Shikamaru looked at her in disbelief. The last girl, he asked that to said yes in a matter of seconds. However Ino actually thought about it.

" My turn " Ino said breaking the silence Shikamaru created " The two girls that were you and your brothers servants. What were their names?"

" Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga " Shikamaru said softly

* * *

Chapter 13 Gardening and Clues

With Sakura and Naruto

" I never knew there was a rose garden back here" Sakura said eying the plants. Just behind the horse stables there was a small plot of land were Naruto and his old maid planted.

" Yep, do you want to plant some cherry blossoms?" Naruto asked

" You like gardening?" Sakura asked

" Yeah, I even once grew a plate named Mr. Ukki for one of my bodyguards Kakashi " Naruto explained

" Alright then " Sakura said grabbing Naruto's hand " Let's go!"

10 Minutes Later

Sakura and Naruto were watering a few cherry blossoms in the back.

" Don't you have gardeners for this?" Sakura asked

" Well, Mrs. Hikari just had her child three years ago so she used to ask me and Hinata to take care of her plants for her '' Naruto said laughing

" Who's Hinata?" Sakura asked as Naruto suddenly got quiet

" No one important " Naruto said softly

'' Wow the cherry blossoms are beautiful!" Sakura said staring up at the trees

" Yeah" he said staring at Sakura " We should water them "

" Yeah" Sakura said walking over to the gardening shed

" She reminds me of you " Naruto thought looked up at the sky " before...

Naruto and Sakura garden in silence until dinner. By then they were starving and left the garden in a matter of seconds. Naruto said a silent goodbye to Sakura and she went straight for the kitchen. When she did she had to use her reflexives and dodge a glass cup coming straight for here.

" I'M NOT GOING TO WORK WITH SOME DIRTY SLAVE!" a girl's voiced yelled

" Victoria calm down " pleaded with the girl

" Then tell your friend that I'm not going to work with some dirty slave!" Victoria yelled

Angel just looked away and walked right out of the kitchen.

" Angel you really don't have to do that " Tenten explained " Victoria is leaving!"

" No I'm not!" Victoria said

Tenten just grabbed her arms and pushed her out the door

" Well I never!" Victoria remark before walking away

" Well now you have!" Tenten barked back , then turned to Angel " I'm so sorry "

" No, it's my fault. I'm the one who sold themself " she said walking back into the kitchen and began washing dishes

" What does she mean by that?" Sakura asked

" Nothing " Tenten said quickly

" Somethings amiss here " Sakura though to herself

" Where's Ino?" She asked just as the said person walked into the room.

Ino was baiscally glowing, and was humming some tune she heard from their mother.

" Well looks who's happy " Angel said " Did you have a great time with the Prince "

" Yep " Ino said happily " He painted many pictures of me and he said I was a way better at modeling then his last maid, Hanabi "

CRASH!

The girls all turned around to see that the plate that Angel was washing on the ground in millions of little pieces.

" I'm so sorry " Angel said bending down and picking up all the same bits of pieces on the ground. Sakura walked over and began to help her.

" Are you ok?" Sakura asked " You haven't been acting like you today "

" I'm ok " Angel said

Sakura could tell she was lying. She had a talent to tell when someone wasn't telling the truth and right now Angel was lying. However it wasn't any of her business so she let it go.

" Alright" Sakura said giving all her pieces to Angel who threw them away.

" Ok, so Ino, and Sakura will cook in here " Tenten explained " And me and Angel will serve " Tenten said

" Hai!" the girls said

" Alright let's go!" Tenten commanded

After Dinner

Dinner went fine, expect for Naruto getting a slap in the face for burping. After dinner Sakura took a piece of cloth and soaked it in cold water. She took it to the Prince who see found in the Prince's old play room staring out an old French window. She walked over to him and sat right next to him.

" Here " she said shyly " For your face "

" Thank you " he said taking the cloth and putting it against his cheek

" I'm sorry for what happen to you " Sakura said trying to break the silence

" It's ok " Naruto said " It's not the first time my father has hurt me"

" What do you mean?" Sakura asked

" Nothing" Naruto said softly

Sakura just looked at the window and saw two things. One that there was a metal bar right infront of the window and two from the window you could clearly see the stables.

" Why is there a bar?" Sakura asked

" Hanabi " Naruto said softly

Flashback

A six year old Hanabi was staring at the window while Shikamaru was painting.

" HANABI SIT STILL!" he barked

" No!" she complained before getting up out of the chair and walking over to the window " Hinata and Naruto are horseback riding! Can we go horseback riding? "

" No " Shikamaru said blunty " We have to finish this painting first"

" You're not fun " Hanabi growled

" And your no help! I still can't believe my father let you be my maid!" Shikamaru growled

" Well actually I'm not your maid, I just keep you company " Hanabi said " Victoria is the one who does everything for you, I just take the credit "

" You know little girls are supposed to be seen and not heard " Shikamaru said

" Not this one " Hanabi said looking out the window " This little girl is going horseback riding"

Hanabi opened up the window and jumped out without even looking back.

" HANABI!" Shikamaru called to the little girl

End of Flashback

" After that Shikamaru had a bar install so Hanabi couldn't run away from there painting sessions " Naruto explained

Sakura made a small "oh" with her mouth and looked out the window.

" I know you're wondering who Hinata is " Naruto said

" I am, but if it's really that painfull for you " Sakura began but Naruto cut her off

" No it's not " Naruto said " Hinata was my maid, friend and a girl I really cared about. Maybe even loved "

Sakura's heart went out to Naruto but at the same time, she felt like hers was being crushed when he said " Maybe even loved "

" She was my maid and my tenth birthday present " Naruto began " She was there for me for three long good years. I really couldn't image life without her "

" What happened so her?" Sakura asked looking straight into his tear filled eyes

Naruto just turned his head away and said " She left "

Sakura just placed her hand on his face and turned his head back so he faced her. She looked at his eyes and knew he was lying. But she couldn't accuse him of lying while he was in the state, now could she. She wrapped her arms around his neck and softly said

" I'm so sorry "

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and said " Thank you, Sakura-chan "

Later that Night

Sakura laid in bed thinking about what happened today. Now she knew something was wrong, and somehow it envoled Angel, Shikamaru, Naruto and Tenten. She rolled over in her makeshift bed and faced Tenten.

" Tenten are you awake?" Sakura asked

" No " Tenten said in a " you better have a good reason for bugging me while I'm trying to sleep voice"

" Who's Hinata and Hanabi? " Sakura asked

In the darkness Sakura couldn't see Tenten's face but she could tell by the soft sounds that followed her question that she was crying.

" All I can say was that she used to sleep in your bed " Tenten sniffled out before rolling over and going back to bed

Sakura rolled back over even more confused then before.

" Who's Hanabi? Who's Hinata?" she thought before falling asleep

* * *

Well there you go!

Angel: More questions

Manda: And few answers

Aki: I have a question

Angel: What?

Aki: Why am I the only one left out of the loop in The Race with all the Kingdom Hearts clues!

Angel: Don't worry Aki, just go to wikipedia they'll give you everything you need to know about it!

Aki: Thanks!

Katie: REVIEW!


	14. Slaves and Paintings

Angel: Hi!

Katie: I'M BACK!

Angel: YAY!

Haru: ANGEL YOU NEVER ANSWER MY QUESTION FROM STUPID EMAIL!

Angel: What question was that again?

Haru: Why am I always tha comic relief?

Angel: I don't know what do I look like GOD! All I know is that your sister made you the comic releif in her story and that was the only thing I had to base your personally off of so your a comic relief in my stories to. Besides my stories would be too serious without you

Haru: Excuse me I'm going to find my sister ( stomps off )

Angel: I'm gonna warn Aki ( snaps fingers and disappears )

Katie: Angel doesn't own anything

" What's happening "

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self talking to inner "_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 13 Review

" All I can say was that she used to sleep in your bed " Tenten sniffled out before rolling over and going back to bed

Sakura rolled back over even more confused then before.

" Who's Hanabi? Who's Hinata?" she thought before falling asleep

* * *

Chapter 14 Slaves and Paintings 

Ino woke up to the feeling of something shaking her. Opening her eyes she looked up and saw Victoria looking down at her.

" Good you're awake, wouldn't what you to miss breakfast now?" Victoria said cheerfully

" Hm. Let me sleep " Ino said rolling over

" I can't do that Ino " Victoria then grabbed Ino's feet and dragged her out of her bed " We're on serving today and we need to get out of here now!"

" Fine " Ino sighed in defeat and got off the floor.

The two girls then walked over to the kichten talking the whole way.Turns out Victorai wasn't such a bad person after all. Her father was in the miltary and her mother was her world. But when her father didn't come back one day her mother waited each and every day for his return but he never did. Everyday Victoria watched her mother turn colder and meaner. This contitued until the day when guards came to their home asking payment for the new taxes. When Victoria's mom said she didn' have it they threw her out of the streets taking Victoria with them.

That's when Victoria had to stop, she told her that she couldn't even talk about the rest of the story. Lucky for her they were already at the kitchen when she stopped so she didn't have to deal with Ino's non-stop questions. The kitchen was actually pretty empty. In the back the door leading to the herb garden was wide open, and inside Angel was cutting up some herbs for soup. Ino could also hear Tenten's and Sakura's faint voices coming from outside. They were most likely in the herb garden bringing herbs for Angel's soup.

(AN: Victoria's story is important. It has to do with the sercet of the Kingdom. Let me just tell you you wouldn't want to live there after learning what the secret is, trust me )

The second they got into the kicthen Ino noticed something that she didn't notice before when she was Victoria. When Victoria walked in and saw Angel with a knife she became stiff as a board for a moment. She never really understood why Victoria didn't like Angel, maybe she could ask her about it later.

" What is that slave doing in here!" Victoria yelled pointing at Angel

Angel didn't even seem to notice it, she just contitued what she was doing as if Victoria wasn't even there. This angred Victoria to no end, so much that she walked right over to her and grabbed Angel's hand in mid chop.

" I said " Victoria grip tighten on Angel's arm but it didn't even look to bother her " what are you doing here "

" Working " Angel said quickly ripping her arm from Victoria's grip

" Well get out! Some people don't what to work with a dirty thing from Africa! " Victoria yelled

" I'm from Haiti " Angel said softly

" Well from where ever you creatures come from you should crawl back there!" Victoria yelled

" Sometimes I really wish I could " Angel said before walking out of the kicthen through the door that lead to Shikamaru's art room

" VICTORIA HOW COULD YOU SAY THOSE THINGS! " Ino shouted

" It's her kind that doesn't even deserve to be here! " Victorai yelled

" HER KIND!" Ino yelled out of confusing " ANGEL IS A PERSON! A REALLY KIND, SWEET, LITTLE BIT HYPER PERSON! "

Ino was so upset that she left Victoria and ran to the art room with Angel.

" SHE'S ALSO A DIRTY SLAVE GIRL!" Victoria yelled to Ino who didn't even hear her. Victoria pouted and walked over to where Angel was cutting up herbs.

" Those people are evil " Victoria said to herself picturing Angel and everyone who's skin was different from hers " They stole something I can never get back. My innocence "

With Ino

When Ino entered the art room she saw Angel in the coner looking at what looked to be a book. As Ino got closer she could tell that it was one of Shikamaru's art books. The type of books that mainly pictures but has a very easy to read words. As Ino got closer she could hear Angel trying to sound out the words.

" Ly..iigg...hhtt...wy "Angel was trying her best to sound out the word but was having trouble " Lightly? "

" I think that's right " Ino said making Angel jump back and drop the art book on the floor

" Ohh, it you. You nearly caused me to faint " Angel said placing her hand on top of her heart

" What are you doing?" Ino asked

" When I was younger a friend of mine tried to teach me how to read " Angel began " But one day she had to leave. I was very upset, but at the same time I was glad she was leaving "

" Why was that?" Ino asked

" She was in danger when she was back home. " Angel explained

'' At home? So you two were related?" Ino asked

" No I was just a simple servant for her family. They treated me like dirt! " Angel said " But she treated me like a person. She began teaching me to read, but her uncle made her stop. He said that a slave girl doesn't need to know how to read. All she needs to know is how to cook, plant, and be of service to her masters needs. " Angel said her voice filled with vemon at the last sentence

" Slave?" Ino asked once again confused

" How do I explain this, a slave is someone who's forced to work for someone else " Angel said

" Like a servant?" Ino asked

" In a way but a slave is treated much worst. I am no longer treated as a person, I am just like a chair or even this book. I'm just a piece of property. My people get sold like animals to people who think that they can own someone else" Angel said tears forming in her eyes

" That must have been horrible!" Ino nearly shouted

" Yes it was, I had to watch as my family and friends got sold in front of me. When it was my turn I was bought quickly by a man who wanted a little slave girl for his son's ninth birthday. I was only six at the time " Angel said tears dripping down her face

Ino didn't have no idea to express herself. I mean here's a girl who was brought and sold at age six! She must have felt like she's been through Hell itself after that. The only way Ino could express herself was to just hug Angel and tell her that it would be ok. After a a good cry Angel decided that it would be better if they went back into the kitchen.

" Are you sure you what to go back in there?" Ino asked unsure

" Yes, it's my job and I plan on doing it " Angel said getting up from the small wooden chair

" Ok " Ino said still unsure

When the two girls walked back into the kichten they were shocked to see that only Tenten was in there.

" WHERE HAVE YOU'VE TWO BEEN!" Tenten asked furious " YOU JUST MISSED ALL OF BREAKFAST!"

" We did?" Ino and Angel asked, it only felt like a few minutes

" You know what I don't care were you've been cause the Prince is out there waiting for you, Ino!" Tenten yelled pushing Ino out the door and right into Shikamaru.

" SHIKAMARU!" Ino said her face bright red from the closeness of her and Shikamaru " What are you doing in here "

" I was going inside the kitchen to find were you where. I whated to go to the art studio and I needed you to model " Shikamaru told her in a bored tone

" Oh, ok then!" Ino said trying to be cheerfull

Two Hours Later

Ino couldn't handle this for much longer. Everytime she would try to sit still her thoughts would drift over to Angel, Tenten, Victoria and sometimes Hinata. She had no clue who Hinata or Hanabi even are but she couldn't help but picture how their lives must have been. Where they came from, why did they become maids, or even what happened to them?

" Ino if you keep sloughting like that I'll never finish my painting. " Shikamaru said snapping Ino out of her trance

" I'm sorry " Ino said

" Maybe we should stop for today " Shikamaru said

" Alright " Ino said slidding out of her chair

" Do you what to see what I have so far?" Shikamaru asked

" Ok " Ino asked walking over to the painting

In this one Ino was being dancing, some man was dipping her and she looked to be having the time of her life. She was wearing a simple light blue kimono with a dark blue belt. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with two simple curles coming off the sides. The man who was dipping her was wearin a formal black kimono.The part that didn't make sense about the painting was the fact that the face wasn't even drawn yet. The body of the man ended at his mid chest area.

( AN: IMPORATANT REMEMBER THAT PICTURE!)

" Aren't you going to finish the man? You don't need me to do that " Ino asked

" Yes but I'll finish it later. It was too troublesome to draw anyway " Shikamaru said

" I don't know why you would say that the painting looked to be so real. Almost life like " Ino said

" Yes but I highly doubt that you'll be dipped by a mystery man in real life " Shikamaru said earning a playfull jab by Ino

" I'm saying that you're really good " Ino said walking over to where Angel and her spent breakfast and picked up the small art book Angel dropped when Ino scared her

" Thanks. Do you wanted to see my others? " Shikamaru asked

" Alright " Ino said putting the book underneath her left arm

In Shikamaru's Room

Shikamaru was going through his drawers trying to find where he left his pictures. Paper was flying all over the place and Ino sat on the bed watching it all go down. She had to adimt watching Shikamaru have a complete melt down over a couple pictures was actually pretty funny.

" Found it!" Shikamaru called from what Ino thought to be the otherside of the room. It was hard to tell with all the papers flying around. She could only tell when Shikamaru some how manged to walk arcoss the room and sit right next to her. In his hand was a rather large white book. On the front was a small painting which was somehow connected to the front page. The painting looked to be a few years old. In the painting Naruto, Shikamaru and two girls all stood smiling. Ino saw that one of the girls was the same girl she saw in a painting with Naruto when she woke up Shikamaru yesturday. She looked to a little scaried but at the same time she looked like she could put up with anything. The little girl standing next to her looked to be, only about what seven years old! She looked to be that type of girl who would yell without thinking and was a trouble marker. When Ino looked at the girls she could tell that they were related because of their eyes. Something about those eyes seemed familar she just couldn't place it on where.

" Who are thoses two girls?" Ino asked

" Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga " Shikamaru said

* * *

Angel: Is it me or are we always ending a chapter with their names? 

Katie: Yep! This is one of my favorite stories!

Angel: Yep and I know all the secrets

Katie: You do?

Angel: Yep I writen them all down on my fanfiction document holder thing. If anyone were to somehow find out my password and go on my account they would know all of the secrets

Katie: All of them?

Angel: Yep, who are Hinata and Hanabi, the secret of the kingdom, the secret behind why Naruto doesn't look like anyone in his family and yet Shikamaru called him his blood brother a few chapters ago all of it

Katie: BYE! ( poofs away )

Angel: Why does it fell like I'm forgetting something? ( thinks for a minute ) OH CRAP I GAVE HER MY PASSWORD. I GOTTA GO!


	15. Late Night Reading

Angel: Ok, some people are asking what Victoria's place in this story

Manda: So sum it up for you she not a really important character but her past is imporatant

Katie: She's pretty much like a cross between Ino and Tenten in the show

Angel: She has imporant ties and bonds in the story like Ino

Katie: But she appears as much as Tenten

Manda: Which isn't alot when you think about it

Angel: She also has ties to the Kingdom's Secret

Manda: And her past pretty much sucks

Katie: Ok Angel's, Hinata's, Hanabi's, Naruto's even Shikamaru's past all sucks in this story!

Angel: Mainly Angel's, Naruto's and Victoria's! Why does my character have to have one of the worst past I mean the girl was ( hand covered by Katie )

Katie: Cause it's you! And don't you dare give out any spoilers! You gave away a chunk of The Race to Aki by complete accident!

Angel: ( pouts ) We don't own anything

" What's happening "

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self talking to inner self "_

* * *

Chapter 14 Review 

" Who are thoses two girls?" Ino asked

" Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga " Shikamaru said

* * *

Chapter 15 Late Night Reading 

" Do you mind if I keep this? " Ino asked ripping the drawing right off the cover and putting it in her silk pocket

" Sure " Shika said then added in a much more quiet voice " It reminds me too much of them anyway "

" What was that?" Ino asked not really hearing Shika's last comment

'' Nothing " Shika said quickly " Nothing at all "

" Alright " Ino said not really believing him

Later that night at the Maids Chambers

Ino was confused. Sakura and Angel had been talking about diffrent types of herbs and spices but Ino's mind wasn't even there. Her mind kept driffing towards Hinata and Hanabi. All she had was a picture to go on but she could tell from everything that people said about them that something bad must have happened.

" Ino!? Anyone there? " Tenten said knocking on Ino's head as if it was a door

" HEY!" Ino yelled swating Tenten's hands way " I'm here!''

" Good cause you've been sitting there thinking for the last few minutes even though it's lights out " Tenten said

That's when it hit Ino. Everyone was standing by their beds their candles in their hands ready to turn the lights out. Next to her Neji and Tenten were standing looking down at her.

" Opps " Ino said crawling over to her bed

" Lights out maids " Tenten said walking of the maids chambers

" Aren't you going to go to bed Tenten?" Sakura asked

" No me and Neji have... stuff to do " Tenten said which had nearly every maid including Ino made kissy noises at the couple. Tenten walked out of the chambers a blush clear on her face. Neji followed her but not before turning to the maids and glaring.

" Lights out " Neji said in a low voice making every girl in the chamber quickly blow out their candles and jump into their makeshift beds. A wave of silence quickly covered the room when Neji left. The maids decided to get some sleep seeing how they had a long day tomorrow. There was only four days until the Princes birthday, which means extra work for the maids.

2 A.M.

Ino couldn't sleep. Her uneasy mind just couldn't relax. Her only option was to get up and try to find someone to help her relax by finding out who Hinata and Hanabi are or worst, were. Looking around the room she counted nine maids out of ten. Tenten still wasn't back from where she and Neji went.

" Where is she? " Ino's half awake inner asked

Ino decided that getting help from Tenten was out of the question decided to ask the one person she knew she could trust, Sakura.Grabbing her candle next to her bed and lighting it, she carefully tip-toed across the room careful not to wake anyone up and sat down next to Sakura. Ino gentuatly placed her hand on her sister and began lightly shaking her.

" Sakura wake up " Ino said quietly

" I'm sorry Ino but I'm fast asleep and I won't wake up. Please come back later " Sakura said fighting to keep her eyes closed

" Please Sakura it's an emercancy!" Ino said

" Fine " Sakura said still unwilling to open her eyes " I'm up "

" Then open your eyes " Ino said

" I hate you " Sakura said opening her eyes only to see darkness " What do you want? "

" Do you ever get the felling that something is off about this place? " Ino asked

" What do you mean? " Sakura asked

" I mean, do you ever feel that something really bad happened here? " Ino asked

Sakura was silent for a moment and then softly anwered " Yes, I do "

" Then let's go " Ino said getting up from the floor

" Go where? " Sakura asked sitting up in her bed

" To the library " Ino said

" Two things, one we cannot read. And two, why? " Sakura asked

" Well people write almost everything down, so if something happened here then it should be in the library " Ino explained

" But you still can't read " Sakura said

" Are you coming or not? " Ino asked

" Count me out " Sakura said laying back down in her bed

" Fine!" Ino huffed walking away from her sister's bed. Looking back to check to see if everyone was asleep, Ino quickly and quietly opened the door and slid out hoping not to wake anyone. Outside the door, her candle only gave her spiting distance worth of light but it was good enought.

_" This is impossible!" Ino thought after a half an hour of searching " This place is a maze not a castle!"_

Looking to her left, Ino saw what looked to be a glowing dot. in the far distance. Confused she held her candle alittle higher and saw that see a french made window with a metal bar going across the middle.

" HOW DID I GET IN SHIKMARU'S ART ROOM! " Ino yelled at her stupidty but at the same time she was confused " Who would be at the stables this time of night? "

Being her nosy self, she had to go look. Using the door that connected the art room to the kitchen, and then using the door Angel used every morning to get herbs for soups, Ino was meet with the chilly moring air.Wrapping her arms around herself she ran across the field to the stables, to be meet with a suprise. Neji and Tenten. The two were budled together under a warm blanket, their backs on a mountain of hay, facing out to the the fields. What suprised her most was their faces, mainly Tenten's. On her face you could see what looked to be dried tears on her tan skin.

That made Ino wonder, what made Tenten cry and why in God's name were the couple outside in the cold? Deciding it was better for her health not to wake them Ino walked away from the couple in confusion. Once inside, Ino let herself warm up a moment before wandering around the castle like an idoit a little more.

" Excuse me miss are you lost? " a slightly timid voice asked

" Huh? " Ino turned around to see a young girl " Yes, I am. Do you know how to get to the library? "

" Yes I do, in fact I was going there myself. I could take you there myself " the girl said

" Thank you " Ino said " What's your name?"

"My name is Amanda Alexandra Nara, but most people just call me Mimi. " the girl said. She looked to be about Angel's age but was shorter. Her long brown hair was tied neatly into a bun in the back of her head. She had an average built for someone her age and seemed to be alittle on the shy side. The one thing that suck out the most to Ino was the girl's blue eyes.

_" She has blue eyes like Naruto " Ino thought " Maybe he isn't an outsider at all "_

" Would you please stop staring at my eyes " Mimi said hiding her eyes with her hands " I look like a freak!"

" Oh no you don't! " Ino said trying to comfort the younger girl " It's just the only royal I've seen with blue eyes was Naruto. "

The girl's eyes downcasted alittle at Ino's last comment but they went back to normal in a mater of seconds " It's ok. I thought you were looking at my eyes cause this isn't my real color, I usually have brown eyes "

" Really?" Ino asked

" Yes, but a few weeks ago when one of the maids was mixing herbs for my voice, since I had lost it, and she droped the mixture and some of it go in my eyes. Ever since them my eyes sometimes change colors " Mimi explained

_" There goes my theory, which means not only did something happen to this Hinata person is in question but so is Naruto being a royal " Ino thought_

" Are you Shikamaru's and Naruto's sister? " Ino asked as Mimi giggled

" No, I'm there cousin. You see, I'm the King's younger brother's child along with my brothers Alex Kendall Nara and Adam Theodore Nara. " Mimi said " You know if my cousins Prince Shikamaru and Prince Naruto were to ever denouce their title my brothers Alex and Adam would become the next rulers of this country. "

" Really? " Ino said

" Yes, and that means I would be a princess! " Mimi said dreamily but then came back to reality and signed " But then I would have to go through the same thing, my cousins Prince Shikamaru and Prince Naruto "

" What? " Ino asked

" Huh?! You mean you don't know!?" Mimi nearly shouted in disbielf " Then I shouldn't tell you Prince Shikamaru and Prince Naruto would hang me if I did "

" Is it that bad?" Ino asked

" Not really bad, it's just some people might take it the wrong people. Which is why Prince Shikamaru and Prince Naruto told everyone not to tell any new comers, mainly you and your sister. " Mimi told her " I'm sorry "

" It's ok, do you always call your cousins by Prince Shikamaru and Prince Naruto? " Ino asked

" Why yes, don't you? " Mimi asked

" No they told me to call them Shikamaru and Naruto " Ino said

" Well that's odd. The only people they let call them from their first names is Angel and Tenten. Along with those two other maids " Mimi said

" Which two other maids " Ino asked

" You know I don't really remember, I was only like eight when it happened and I was visiting my cousins on my mother's side the whole year." Mimi said then began giggling " I like chocolate! "

_" Somethings wrong with this girl " Ino thought_

" WE'RE HERE!" Mimi shouted opening up a giant door to the library

" Hey Mimi can I ask you something? " Ino asked

" Yes " Mimi said smiling

" Why were you going to the library " Ino asked

" Same reason as you! " Mimi said smile still pastured on her face " I have a feeling something bad happened while I was visiting my cousins so every night for the past year I've been coming here trying to find out what. "

" A year?!" Ino said jaw hanging

" Yes! But tonights my lucky night and I think that with your help I can find out what happened!" Mimi nearly shouted before grabbing Ino's arm and dragging her into the library " So let's start!"

* * *

Angel: A new character and someone who is just as lost as Ino and Sakura when it comes to the sercets! 

Manda: YAY ANGEL'S MUSE IS BACK!

Everyone who reads my stories and have been waiting for an udate for a while: YAY!

Angel: Yep, and with a project!

Everyone: Huh?

Angel: Yep, I'm taking a poll to see out of me, Manda, Aki, Haru and Katie which disclaimer gang member like best!

Manda: Cool

Angel: Yep, and I'll post the results on Truth or Dare: Angel Stlye!

Aki: Review!

Manda: So Angel can say people like me best faster!

Everyone: YEAH RIGHT MANDA!


	16. Questions without Answers

Angel: I don't know why people think this story is gonna go on like forever!

Aki: Cause there's already been like 15 chapters and you still haven't revaled the sercet!

Angel: But look on the brightside

Manda: What brightside?

Angel: I've written out the whole plot to the story on my document thingy inculding the ending! And if my math is right there should only be like 35-45 chapters at most! And we're already like at sixteen!

Aki: Let's just get on with it!

Angel: I own nothing!

" What's happening "

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self to talking to inner "_

* * *

Chapter 15 Review

" A year?!" Ino said jaw hanging

" Yes! But tonights my lucky night and I think that with your help I can find out what happened!" Mimi nearly shouted before grabbing Ino's arm and dragging her into the library " So let's start!"

* * *

Chapter 16 Questions without Answers 

Ino never knew that reading could be so hard! In all her years she never knew how sheltered she was. All of the words she could read were nothing compared to some on the books in this place. Words like embranchment, scabies and obdurate were far out of her reach. Thossing the book on the ground it was meet with the man others either Ino couldn't read or Mimi had called useless.

After what felt like hours Ino finally decided to give up. Ino lifted her head up off the table, pieces of blond hair fell along the sides of her face and infront of her eyes and glared at the small hardcover book infront of her.

"This is too hard! " she thought blowing the blond hair out of her eyes " Might as well call it a night "

Ino got up from the small wooden desk she was working at, picked up her candle and went in search of Mimi. Only a few minutes later, Ino found her. Dead asleep, drooling all over a book on the floor.

Tapping her with her foot Ino whispered " Come on Mimi we should leave "

" But mommy I like green apples not red " Mimi mummbled in her sleep

" Did she just talk in her sleep " Ino asked herself

" No Alex I will not rub your feet " Mimi said while rolling over on her right side

" I better wake her up " Ino thought

Ino lowered her hand to wake her up when Mimi said something.

" Adam do you think it's fair what uncle Shikaku treats Naruto? I mean even though Naruto's mom did what she did he's still family, right? " Mimi said making Ino freeze in her place

" Naruto's mom? " Ino asked herself

" I miss Kushina. She was pretty, had really red hair and Naruto reminds me alot of her. It's too bad what happened to her " Mimi said

" Red hair? " Ino mind question

Ino didn't even notice that in the time Mimi was talking, Ino had gotten on all fours and was crawling towards her. Another thing see failed to see was the drool puddle infront of her.

" If only she didn't have to have her head chopped off cause she ch- "

THUD

" Ow " Ino complained in pain

Ino's hand had landed in the drool puddle and slide to the left, throwing her off balance and fall to the ground, chin first.

Rubbing her sore chin, Ino saw that Mimi had reacted to the noise and was slowly opening her eyes.

" DAMN IT! " Ino mind screamed " NOW I'LL NEVER KNOW! "

Mimi fully opened her eyes and gave a slight glare to Ino " Did you have to wake me up like that? "

" Sorry " Ino said her face bright red

" It's " Mimi began then yawned " ok. We should get back to our beds anyway. Someone might see that we're not there and we be in big trouble then "

" Right " Ino agreed

The two girls ran out of the library, said their goodbyes and ran to their rooms. Once Ino reached the maids chambers, she slowly opened the door praying she won't wake anyone. To her suprise someone was already awake. The glow from their candle could clearly be seen from the door and Ino wondered why no one had awoken because of it.

Slowly tip-toeing through the ground, she could almost make out who it was with the candle. A couple feet closer and she could just make out two chocolate brown hair buns.

" Tenten? " Ino's voice was nothing above a whisper but Tenten could hear her

" You know, I could tell the guards that you left after lights out and let them deal with you " Tenten said looking down.

Ino took a few more steps closer and could tell that Tenten was sitting Indian stly on her makeshift bed facing away from Ino. She was sitting at a slight angle and Ino could see that in her hands was some kind of book.As Ino got closer Tenten slammed the book shut and turned the upper half of her body to look at Ino.

" Where were you? " Tenten asked

" I could ask you the same question " Ino said walking over to her makeshift bed and sitting down

" What's that suppose to mean?" Tenten said defensivily

" I mean when I woke up earlier and I didn't see you I went to go see if you were ok " Ino said

That was kinda true but the she mainly left cause of her feeling.

" That's bull, I was with Neji of course I would be ok " Tenten said her voice cracking at the end

That's when Ino finally looked up so see Tenten. Her brown eyes where puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears.

" Tenten are you ok?" Ino asked

" Yes, I fine " Tenten said holding the book closer to her chest

The book was a light purple and was torn at the edges. Ino could tell that it was old and by the looks of it was a diary.

" Listen, I won't tell the guards you were gone, but don't do leave here again. " Tenten said not looking Ino in the eyes

" Alright " Ino said

Tenten reached for her candle and blew it out, the whole chamber was completely dark.

Ino layied down in her bed and could her Tenten next to her roll over.

" Hey Tenten, why is it that we can't leave the chambers after lights out? " Ino asked

The silence that followed to be what Ino thought to be a simple question confused her. Ino was about to let the question drop when Tenten.

" Because something happened a few years back that made it so no maid could leave after lights out " Tenten said " In fact todays the four anniversary of when it happened "

" What happened?" Ino felt like she was pushing her luck but she had to try

" I do..don't...think...I c..can t...tell y..you " Tenten said

Ino could tell she was on the break of tears and decided to let it drop " It's ok you don't need to tell me "

" Thank you Ino. You're a good friend " Tenten said

Soon after that Ino was able to sleep, she didn't get the answers she hoped for but she felt like she was closer to finding out what happened. Her dreams were filled with want could have happened here, some likely some completely far off. The only thing that she could get that it envoled some girls named Hinata, her sister Hanabi along with Shikamaru, Naruto, Tenten and possibly Angel.

As she silently sleep Tenten looked down at the book in her hands. Running her along the sides her mind was flooded with memories of the good old time, four years ago.

_" I can't believe it's it been four years already " Tenten thought sadly looking down at the book with the word diary clearly written on it " I still can't believe that on Sempterber 18, four years ago my best friend Hinata Hyuuga died "_

* * *

Manda: DO YOU WANT THE HINATA FANS OF THE WORLD TO KILL US! WE'RE ALREADY ON THIN ICE FOR BEING NARUSAKU FANS! 

Angel: Well my bad! I didn't know this story would take on something like this! This story was suppose to be like the King and I but my Angel-ness completely changed the story line!

Aki: I like it, I don't like the fact Hinata's dead but it's still good

Angel: HA! ATLEAST AKI LIKES IT!

Manda: That's because she's in 2 of your stories! BY THE WAY WE UPDATED THE RACE! READ IT PLEASE!

Angel: ( sobbing anime tears ) Please.. it's a good story and yet no one reviews

Manda: WE CAN'T MAKE IT BETTER WITHOUT YOU!

Aki: Review


	17. Victoria Where Are You

Angel: Holla! ( dogdes tomatoes ) HAHA YOU MISSED! ( hits face dead on ) You peoples are evil

Manda: Well look at the brightside this chapter in the second to last chapter of part 1!

Manda and Angel: ( happy dance )

Aki: I'm confused

Angel: This story has been divided into three major parts. Part 1, 2 and 3!

Aki: Couldn't you come up with better names then that?

Angel: We did, and we'll tell you at the end of the chapter!

" What's happening "

**" Inner self "**

_" Self talking to inner "_

Chapter 17 Victoria Where Are You? 

The next three days went by in a flash. With prepartations for Shikamaru's birthday coming the next day, all the maids were working at two hundren percent if not higher. Angel was cooking like a man women in the kitchen, Tenten was forced to scrub the floors clean and Sakura was gathering healing herbs for Ino's back. It still hadn't healed from the wipping only a few days ago.

And what was Ino doing? Ino was in the back of a cart full of pointy hay with Victoria on her way to town. The so called king had demanded that Ino and Sakura go to town to get foods for Angel's cooking for whoever was coming tonight. Sakura however was already with Angel picking herbs for cooking and Ino's back so she had to go with Victoria instead. Angel said she needed onions, peas, beans and two bulbs of galric. What Angel was making with all of the Ino could only wonder.

" Are we there yet? " Victoria complained " This hay hurts! "

" No child we aren't, so try and relax " Mazi said smiling

Mazi was a slave from South Africa. His skin was extremely dark and his hair was completely bald expect for the diamond shape burn make on the back of his head. That was the king's mark, any male slave of his had that mark.

" You dirty slave, hurry up! " Victoria barked

" Victoria! " Ino growled at her then turned to Mazi " I'm so sorry "

" It's ok " Mazi said smiling at Ino " We're here anyway "

Just barely looking over Mazi's head Victoria and Ino saw the closet town to the castle, Gemstone Village. Mazi small cart rolled to a stop infront of the town as Mazi got out. Coming to the back he extending his hand to Ino to help her down.

" Well, well the lovely Miss Ino please step on down " he said in a fake english accent

Ino took his hand and smiled " Why, thank you Master Mazi " Ino then hoped down onto the ground. Mazi then extended his arm to Victoria who just glared at it.

" I don't need no help from a dirty slave " Victoria said stepping down

Mazi looked slightly hurt but tried to not show it.

" Alright then, I have to go get something for Tenten, are you sure you'll be ok without me?" Mazi asked looking at Ino

" We'll be mighty fine without you slave boy " Victoria said glaring at him " So why don't ya just go on and get? "

Mazi didn't say anything just got into his chart and told the horse to move.

" Victoria, Mazi didn't deserve that " Ino growled at her just as Mazi was out of earshot

" Oh come on Ino let's get going " Victoria said not even paying attention to Ino

" HAND MADE RUGS!"

" MIRACLE OITMENTS! "

" BEAUTFUL PAINTINGS! "

" FRESH FOOD! "

Ino and Victoria turned at the sound of fresh food. Looking for the merchant she found that the yelling was coming from a fairly large store. The building was nothing more then a combination of brick and mud with a colorful sign reading " Pesto's Market " but inside was amazing. The walls were painted a light pink with a very detailed clouds along the top. In some random sections of the wall little hearts and smiley faces were drawn a clear intactdication that whoever worked here had young children. In the center of the store rows of hand made columns were lined with food. Each one set in oder of the rainbow to create a colorfull affect.

" Wow " Ino said looking around " This place is amazing! "

" Well this is what ya get when your daddy's a sailor and your mama's family is artisans " a female voice said

Turning around Victoria and Ino saw a small child behind them. She looked to be no more then six year old. Her short curly redish brown hair was tied back into a low ponytail and her blue-green eyes were huge. Her skin was really pale saying she didn't get out much. She was wearing a light blue kimono with darker blue flowers along it's edges.

" Hello there, my name's Kairi. May I help you with something? " Kairi said smiling

" We need to find some vegtables can you help us? " Ino asked the child

" What do you need?" Kairi asked

" We need onions "

" The smelly things "

" Peas "

" Green little things "

" Beans "

" Smelly vegatable "

" And two bulbs of galric"

" No vampires here vegtable!" Kairi said giggling before running off to find the vegatables

" Oi Ino I'm going to go check something? " Victoria said lazly looking back at Ino

" What? " Ino asked

" Oh just some old friends I used to know around here " Victoria said smiling. When Ino saw that smile she knew it was fake. It was a way to chipper, sugary sweet smile that was way to much for a casual smile.

_" She's hiding something " Ino thought_

" Alright Victoria but be back here in ten minutes so we can go find Mazi. " Ino said

" Ok! " Victoria said before running off smiling

Victoria seemed to like to like the town and Ino had to admit it was kinda cozy. The place was no bigger then an two arcs but for most people in this village it was their whole world. There were three major roads in the village, two bordering it and main street. Main street was lined with merchants and artisans. People making bows and arrows, horse shoes, and tasty foods all were trying to sell their goods.

Kairi came back with a smile with disappeared when she saw Victoria was gone.

" Where's ya friend? " Kairi asked

" She went to go find some of her old friends " Ino said

" Lucky, mama says that there's sicko's in town so I'm not allowed in town " Kairi said pouting " She worries I'll be kidnapped and sent to the house "

" What house? " Ino asked

" I'm not sure she just calls it the house! " Kairi said " Oh well, your vegatables will be 120 yen please! "

" Wow that's cheap " Ino said digging into her pocket for coins

" Mama says that with cheap prices and winning smiles people will always come back " Kairi said smiling

" Well I'll come back too " Ino said crouching down to the small girl's level to take the vegatables from her hand

" Promise? " Kairi said smiling

" Promise " Ino said

Ino then walked out of the shop smiling. She didn't know that, that would be the last time she saw the happy smiley Kairi ever again.

Wandering around Gemstone Village, Ino was amazed by all the bright colors.

GIR!

Ino looked down at her stomach and frowned. For a moment Ino could swear she smelled roasted pork, and decided to check it out. On a small colorfull cart a small man stood smiling. His skin was a very deeply tanned, his eyes were giant green orbs, and his small mouth seemed to curl up as Ino walked closer to him.

Smiling he said " Hello their beautiful maiden and how may I help you? "

Ino's face grew hot from embrassment of this old man but managed to say " May I have a piece of roasted pork? "

" Ok! " The man chirped before sticking small pieces of pork onto a long piece of cleaned wood

Digging into her pocket Ino pulled into her pocket the few coins she didn't used on Angel's vegatables. Smiling she looked up at the man and added " Can I have one more for my friend? "

" Alright then!" he said still smiling

Ino took the two sticks of meat, paid for them and walked away smiling. Walking back over to the spot were Ino had last saw Victoria she was suprised to see that she still wasn't back yet. Ten minutes, twenty minutes and finally half an hour passed and Victoria still wasn't back.

Panicing Ino took off to find her. Running into from store to store Ino couldn't find her anywhere. Finally in a last pitch effort she decided to go find Mazi.

Running towards the town's entrance, she found Mazi with his horse.

" Hello miss Ino " he said smiling then noticed something missing " Where's that friend of yours? "

" She's gone, Mazi! I left her alone for two minutes and she just up and disappeared! " Ino yelled

" Ok calm down which way did she go? " Mazi asked

" The last time I saw her she was heading towards the center of town " Ino yelled

" Then let's go already " Mazi yelled

The two ran through town but couldn't find Victoria anyway. Finally after asking what felt like thousands of merchants someone had seen her.

" A short girl with blonde hair, yes I remember seeing her " a bannana salesmen told the two " She was with an man about your and she seemed to be upset "

Flashback

A boy no older then Victoria dragged her through the streets by her arm. His short black spikey hair was kept in some kind of order with a dark puple/black headband. His dark blue/black eyes seemed annoyied as he dragged a kicking and screaming Victoria. He was wearing light brown baggy kimono.

" LET GO OF ME! " Victoria yelled struggling

" No Victoria you're coming back with me wether you like it or not " he said squeezing on her arm harder

" Excuse me sir but your should really let go of that girl " the bannana salesmen said. He was the only merchant left seeing how this was pretty much to egde of town so he was the only one who could save this girl

" Back off this girl ran away from her duties 2 years ago, and still has six years worth of debt to pay off " the man then grabbed Victoria by the waist and hit her right in the stomach causing her to kneel over in pain. Thossing her over her shoulder like a bag of potoaes he walked away like nothing had happened.

End of Flashback

" That was about four minutes ago if you hurry you'll might be able to catch him and save your friend "

" THANK YOU! " Mazi and Ino yelled running toward the end of town

_" Victoria please be ok " Ino thought_

With Victoria

Thud

Victoria forced herself to open her eyes only to see the one person she never wished to see again.

" Well hello there, my little ticket to cash, it's so nice to see you again. " her kidnapper said smiling

Pushing herself up off the ground she turned and looked at him.

" Zaku"

Well here you go

Angel:Ok you guys what to know the titles of the three part?

Everyone: YES!

Angel: Drum roll please

Lele: ( rolls a drum along the ground )

Angel: Not that type of drumroll Lele

Lele: Sorry

Angel: Any the three parts are

Manda: ( totally steals thunder ) CAPURATED, SHIKAMARU WHO IS SHE AND HANABI!

Angel: ( hits Manda ) Must you steal my thunder!?

Manda: Yes!

Angel: REVEIW! ( throws bat at Manda's head ) I'm going to bed it's like 11: 30 at night


	18. Why Did I Leave You?

Angel: It's 10 pm, it's dark and I'm writing.

Manda: Writing in the dark

Katie: -talking to self- While I secretly beta all her spelling mistake filled stories

Angel:-evil- SHUT IT YOU! -sweet- And then off to bed!

Manda: For...

Angel: FBA!

" What's happening "

**" Inner Self _"_**

_" Self talking to inner "_

* * *

Chapter 17 Review

Thud

Victoria forced herself to open her eyes only to see the one person she never wished to see again.

" Well hello there, my little ticket to cash, it's so nice to see you again. " her kidnapper said smiling

Pushing herself up off the ground she turned and looked at him.

" Zaku"

* * *

Chapter 18 Why Did I Leave You?

" Hey there V,how's life been treating you? " Zaku said smirking at her

" Actually pretty good " Victoria said to her kidnapper

" Good, cause it's only gonna get worst from here on out. " Zaku said

Victoria wanted to run, but she just couldn't. She knew for a fact that she could out run him, she found that out when she ran away from that hell hole she was living in but something wasn't right here. Why was Zaku, a member of the Sound Nation here? Wasn't the Leaf one of the Sound's many enemies? That's the main reason why she came to the Leaf, cause she knew no sane member of the Lord's military would follow her here.

" What are you doing here Zaku, the Sound and Leaf are enemies isn't it a little risky for you to be here, or is the Lord finally trying to get rid of you. " Victoria asked

" The Lord would never get rid of me, Kin or Dosu we are some of his best men. " Zaku said bitterly

" Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Tayuya, Jirobo, Kidomaru and Sakon his best men? " Victoria said

" You want to die don't you? " Zaku threaten walking towards Victoria who for some reason still wasn't running

" I just want to know what your doing here. " Victoria said

" If you must know, the Leaf and Sand are being untied through marriage and the Sound are here to escort the lovely royals to the Leaf capital and stay here until the wedding " Zaku told her

" But why did you could after me? " Victoria asked

" The Lord said he had a felling that couple of his toys were here and sent me to find them. So tell me, where is H.? " Zaku asked by now Zaku was only a foot in front of Victoria

" I don't know we all split up after we escaped. " Victoria lied through her teeth

" Do you honestly expect me to believe that? " Zaku said then grabbed Victoria's left arm and squeezed it " Now tell me! "

" LET GO OF ME! " Victoria yelled trying to free herself from Zaku's grip

" NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME! "Zaku yelled grabbing Victoria right arm with his other arm, pinning her back against his chest. Letting go of her left arm for a second he quickly locked Victoria in a head lock.

" NOW TELL ME!" Zaku demanded

Victoria tried to scream but with Zaku arm around her throat she could barely breath. Tears ran down her face. She could either tell Zaku where H. went or she could die.

_" I'm sorry H "_ _Victoria thought_

" I'll ...tell ...you! "Victoria managed to get out

" Good " Zaku said easing up on Victoria's neck

" H. is in the Sand village. I told her that it was the best for her and she listened to me " Victoria told him

" Thanks " Zaku said before squeezing hard down against Victoria's neck knocking her out " Huh, you've gain some weight you'll be to much to carry all the way back to the castle "

Zaku then let go of Victoria letting her fall to the ground.

_" The Lord will just have to think I never found you, until I find H. " Zaku thought walking away_

Victoria laid there for two minutes until Ino and Mazi found her.

" Poor girl " Mazi said picking up Victoria

" I wondering what she's thinking " Ino said as she and Mazi walked towards the cart

Inside Victoria's head

Victoria was running away from something. Everywhere around her darkness was filling up the room and the only way out was a extremely long hallway. Running faster and faster Victoria just couldn't reach it. That's when something grabbed her. Turning around Victoria saw H. H was only about ten or eleven at the time, her short brown hair was tied back into a short ponytail, her clothes were ripped and dirty from all the running and climbing she and Victoria had to do to escape. Tears filled H's eyes as she looked at Victoria.

" Why did you leave me? " H asked

" I didn't leave you, I did want was best for you " Victoria said kneeling down to H's level

" I trusted you and you left me " H said letting go of Victoria " You said before we left that I was like your sister, would you leave a sister?"

" Oh I didn't want to leave you " Victoria said hugging H " You are like my sister H "

" Then why did you leave me? " H's soft voice said before disappearing. Victoria looked down at where H stood and frowned. Why did she leave her? A soft crackling sound interrupped Victoria's pity party as she looked to her left and saw a beautiful french window, just like the one in Shikamaru's art room. Walking toward the closed window Victoria looked through it and saw a familar looking cart. Opening up the window,cold air rushed out and Victoria could clearly see out. Looking down she saw why that cart looked so familar, it was the cart she used to escape with.

" H. I want you to go to the Sand ok with the nice bread man? " Victoria said getting out from under the hay. It was pitch black and most if not all the people of the near by town Gemstone were asleep. The only people who weren't was Victoria, H and their savior a man named Gai.

" But I don't want to go to the Sand, I want to stay with you! " H complained

" No from want you told me, you're still wanted here, it's not safe for you. " Victoria told the girl

" But why can't you come with me, V? " H pleaded

" No, the Lord is mainly after me, and no sane sound citizen would come here. It's the best place for me, and the best place for you would be where I know you'll be safe. So go to the Sand and never come here, okay? " Victoria told the child.

" Gai, get this girl out of here " Victoria old him

" With pleasure " Gai said then pulled back on the reins of his one horse as the small cart rushed forward

" Bye H! " Victoria shouted

" V, H isn't my real name! " H shouted back " It's Ha...

Real World

WHACK!

Ino slapped Victoria across the face forcing the girl to wake up with a start.

" Told you that wake her up Ino " Mazi told Ino

" Victoria are you ok? " Ino asked " I mean that man he didn't...hurt you or anything? "

" No I'm find " Victoria said before clutching her head " Where are we "

" We're almost at the castle " Ino said

" Good " Victoria said rolling over on her side on the pointy hay

Later that night

Ino and Victoria had just arrived at the castle and saw Sakura outside looking really upset. Saying a quick goodbye to Victoria, Ino ran over to her sister.

" Hey, Sakura what's wrong? " Ino asked

" WHY DON'T YOU JUST ASK NARUTO AND THAT BROTHER OF HIS SKIKAMARU! " Sakura growled before stomping off. Confused Ino ran to the back door of the kitchen and went inside. Looking around she saw Angel tending to the fire that keep the kitchen warm.

" Angel!" Ino shouted walking over to the girl

" Oh hi, Ino did you get the vegetables I asked for? " Angel said looking down at the ground

" Yeah, Mazi has them but Angel wants with Sakura? " Ino asked

" Why don't you just go into the art room and see " Angel told her then went back to her work

Even more confused then before, Ino walked through the doors that led to the art room in silence.

_" Why was everyone so upset with Shikamaru and Naruto " Ino thought_

Walking into the art room Ino saw Shikamaru painting a women. This girl was about the age of Ino but clearly older by a good two or three years at most. Her short blond hair was tied into four ponytails on the sides of her head and her green seemed to be on the borderline of joy and hate. She was wearing a long beautiful blue and gold kimono, she was clearly royal.

Turning at the sound of the door, Shikamaru's face was blank at the site of Ino. Sliding off her high chair the women walked over to Shikamaru and smiled.

" Shikamaru who is this women? " the girl asked her voice full of fake cheerfulness

" Temari this is Ino my maid. Ino this is Temari of the Sand " Shikamaru said bored

" Please to meet you " Ino said showing some respect to the women and curtsied for the women

_" Where have I've seen that girl before? " Ino thought trying to think back to her life before she came to the castle_

" Temari is my fiancé "

* * *

Angel: I know I'm gonna get some hate mail tonight 

Manda: Oh well what's the worst they could to us?

2 hours later

Angel and Manda: -hanging over a boiling pot-

Angel: -mocking- what's the worst they could do to us! -ticked- YOU HAPPY NOW!

Manda: Review

Angel: AND CUT US DOWN WILL YOUR AT IT!


	19. He Doesn't Love You

Angel: Hi there!

Manda: We decided to keep on going with our pledge!

Namine: Yay for you!

Aki: So let's get started

Manda: We own nothing, but we do wish our friend Trey a quick and life lesson learning. I HOPE YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON ABOUT FIGHTING!

Angel: Please don't kill me if there's grammer mistakes in this story. I can't find my beta and I need this chapter to be in today

" What's happening "

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self talking to inner self "_

* * *

Chapter 18 Review 

" Temari this is Ino my maid. Ino this is Temari of the Sand " Shikamaru said bored

" Please to meet you " Ino said showing some respect to the women and curtsied for the women

_" Where have I've seen that girl before? " Ino thought trying to think back to her life before she came to the castle_

" Temari is my fiancé "

* * *

Chapter 19 He Doesn't Love You 

Ino was in her room sewing the hole in kimono that TRAMP of a princess gave to her. That beast was here for about three months now, but she could still remember the day she meet that thing.

Flashback

" You're... fiancé?" Ino was lost for words. Shikamaru was getting married? The artistic, know-it-all troublesome prince was getting married!? And why is it that this women seemed so familiar to her like she had seen her before?

" Ino are you ok? " Shikamaru said

" Just alittle shocked. You never told me you had a ...fiancé. " Ino said. Even saying the word fiancé was odd to her.

" My father made the match about three years ago " Shikamaru said lazily

" Oh " Ino said staring at the princess

_" She seem's so familiar " Ino thought_

" Well Shika and I have to meet his parents for a meeting, bye Ino " Temari said before grabbing Shika's hand and dragging him out of the room, but something wasn't right. When Temari walked past Ino it felt like time slowed. She felt a chill run up her spine and she could swear she saw her smiling. Not a happy-go-lucky smile but one of pure evil. But just as soon as it happened the moment was gone and Temari smiled a fake smile and dragged Shika out of the room.

_" Something isn't right " Ino thought at the sound of the door slamming behind the pair_

End of Flashback

It still was fresh in her mind, that smile Temari had her face was just evil. Almost half done fixing the hole in her dress Ino remembered what Sakura told her about the other princess.

Flashback

Ino and Sakura were in the kitchen simply peeling some apples for a pie when Ino was stupid enough to bring up the subject of the princess.

" She's a witch! A witch placed here on Earth to hunt unsuspecting princes into marriage! " Sakura barked when Ino asked her " Now let's drop the subject! "

" Wow Sakura you're angry. " Ino said backing up a few steps

" I'm angry cause they never even told us that they were getting married! I mean of all things that's not something you hide! NOW DROP THE SUBJECT! " Sakura yelled holding up her butter knife at Ino

" Ok then! " Ino said walking a couple feet away from her butter knife holding sister

End of Flashback

Her ears still hadn't healed from that. Truth was the second princess wasn't that bad. She was about the same age Ino and Sakura maybe a year or two younger at most. She had short stawberry blond hair that was tied into a ponytail on the back of her head. She was average size and she wasn't anything like her cousin Temari. She was kinda nice but alittle on the shy side most likely having to move so far away from home and marry a stranger. She seemed to be somewhat good friends with Naruto seeing how they would always be heard laughing in the halls, which infuriated Sakura to no end. It was no secret Sakura liked Naruto, heck Ino even heard Neji make a comment about it to Tenten once, the only person who didn't know was Sakura herself who avoided the truth of it like the plague.

_" Oh well, she'll get over it, he's getting married soon anyway " Ino thought_

**" And what about you? " her inner asked**

_" What about me? " Ino asked_

**" Oh come on you like Shikamaru " her inner said " He's smart, artistic and caring! "**

_" How? " Ino asked_

**" He's smart cause he can actually read unlike us. "**

_" He's a prince he has to be well educated "_

**" He's artistic cause he draws us like every hour! "**

_" Everyone has to have a hobby, besides I'm his maid and somewhat pretty he most likely was just in need of someone "_

**" He's caring when you got wiped he tried to stop it " her inner said**

Ino paused, her inner was right then. He really didn't any benefit from trying to help her there.

**" Or that same night, when he asked you how you where feeling! He even flirted with you! " her inner said**

_" HE DID NOT! " Ino denied feeling the heat rise up to her face again_

**" Sure he didn't " her inner said sarcastically**

_" Fine I give " Ino said quietly_

**" Then there was your first day when he put himself infront of you and that horse! " her inner said not even hearing her**

_" I said get it " Ino said louder_

**" And don't even get me started on what happened that day in the bedroom " her inner said**

_" I SAID I GET IT!" Ino yelled_

**" Well you don't have to yell, I have ears you know " her inner said**

_" Then start using them! " Ino barked " I get it, I like Shikamaru but I'll get over it, heck I already am! "_

**" Then why were you so sad with what Temari said when she gave you that dress "**

Ino froze, putting her hands on her lap she let out a breath.

_" I don't know "_

Flashback

It was about two hours ago. Ino only had one job left on her list before she could go meet with Mimi to go search for what happened to Hinata, it was most likely the only thing keeping her from ending up like Sakura. Now a days Sakura avoided Naruto and his fiance Namine, she did her work quickly and avoided eye contact at all costs. In the morning she made Ino wake Naruto up and she would wake up Shikamaru. They left the princess wake up call to Angel and Tenten. In the afternoon Sakura mainly helped Angel and when dust came she went straight to bed. It was almost like she wanted Naruto out her life permanently.

Ino signed " Poor girl "

Turning the corner Ino saw the entrance to the grand library.

" This is gonna be hard " Ino thought, thinking of how she was supposed to open the door when carrying two trays of roasted pork, mashed potatoes and two glasses of sparkling cider. Trying hard to loose her balance Ino lifted her foot and tried to shimmy the door open. She almost had it when the door swung open by itself Temari and Shikamaru standing on the other side. Ino didn't suspect someone would open the door and her leg went falling forward from the lack of support from the door, making her land face first on the ground with a lovely mash potatoes arms, a piece of roasted pork on her head and the lower half of her dress drenched in sparkling cider.

Offering his hand to her Shikamaru said " Gees Ino your going to kill yourself if you keep tripping like this "

Grabbing his hand and pulling herself up, Ino blushed when she said " I know, but I think gravity just hates me "

" Maybe " Shikamaru said smiling at Ino

Temari looked at the two and knew that this wasn't right. She and her own maid hated each other and these two were friends.

_" That's going to be the first thing to go when I'm charge " Temari thought looking at a still blushing Ino_

" Ok then, bye Ino " Shikamaru said before he and Temari began to walk off when he paused " Temari help Ino clean herself off she's covered in food "

Temari fought back twitching at the comment of helping a commoner but decided against fighting it " Sure Shikamaru " she said with a fake smile glued onto her face.

" Hn, troublesome women " Shikamaru mumbled while waking away

Temari turned to look at the girl.

" Follow me... what ever your name is " Temari said walking off. Ino followed only because she was wet and sticky and maybe Temari could actually help

In Temari's Room

" Damn that girl " Ino said under her breath sitting on the ground since as a commoner she wasn't good enough to sit on the bed. Temari's room was no surprise but ROYAL blue and a beautiful shade of purple lining the sides of the room. He bed was another shock, a giant QUEEN side bed with a light blue sheet with the name Temari written in huge letters along the bottom. Their was a small bathroom in the back of the room that was most likely the only thing in here that wasn't up to royal status. On the wall was artist drawing of her and her cousin Namine, well mainly Temari. In the picture Temari was pushing Namine and she was the center of the picture with Namine in the corner.

_" Wow someone loves herself " Ino thought dodging the next piece of clothing to be thrown at her_

" No way this is too good for a commoner " Temari said throwing another kimono out to her bed barely missing Ino " Not this!... I hate this but it's too good for you. Nope!"

" Temari maybe I should just go " Ino said inching her way to the door

" Ha! I found it! " Temari pulled out an old kimono from her closet. It was a pure white gown with a blue trimming at the bottom of it there was a small hole but it wasn't anything alittle sewing couldn't fix . It wasn't anything special to someone of royal status but to the average person it was beautiful.

" It belong to my overbearing mother. It's most likely haunted with all the nagging she did in life so you can have it " Temari said throwing the gown at Ino

" Thanks " Ino said running into the bathroom to change. Temari sat on her bed with all of her clothes and smiled.

" You know Ino, I think I should get to know you better " Temari said

" Why's that? " Ino said

" Well from what I here you're gonna be working here for a long time to pay off you're family's debt " Temari said " Your going to be so old when you leave you're most likely never find a husband so you'll stay here and die alone "

Ino froze.

" Don't worry you'll be having lots of fun raising me and Shika-kun's children " Temari said a wicked smile on her face

_"KIDS! But to have kids you have to... " Ino shook her head to get rid of that impure thought_

" Well it's a queen's job to have a male heir and I'm going to do my job. " Temari said sliding off her bed and walking over to the bathroom door

" What are you saying? " Ino said sliding the door open to see Temari two feet infront of her

" I'm saying he doesn't love you " Temari said coldly

That's when Ino snapped " Look I don't know who you think you are but..."

" I think, I'm Shika's future wife and you're not. So stop flirting with him and get it through your head that he's mine "

" I DON'T FLIRT WITH HIM! " Ino barked

" Oh please, I've been here for three months now and for most of that time you and that out maid with the pink hair have been glaring at me and my cousin! I know you like the princes but get it through your heads they don't love you two. You guys were just play things until their wives came and trust me the second I come into power you and that other maid are going to be the first things to go " Temari said

Ino was so shocked she couldn't say anything.

" Good little peasent " Temari said walking over to the door " Now be a good maid and clean up my room "

SLAM

And with that she was gone.

End of Flashback

No matter how much she tried she still couldn't get Temari's words out her head.

**" I'm saying he doesn't love you " Temari said coldly**

* * *

Angel: For some reason I don't really like this chapter 

Manda: Why?

Angel: I don't know

Namine: Well apparently I'm the only person who knows you everyone failed your do you know Angel quiz

Angel: EVERYONE!?

Manda: What quiz?

Katie: Go to Angel's profile to find out

Angel: NONE OF YOU KNOW ME!

Manda: Review!

Angel: NO ONE!

FOR THE NEXT WEEK I'M DEAD TO YOU PEOPLE! I HAVE 3 HONORS CLASSES FINALS. AND WITH MY BLOCK CLASSES, IT'S BASICALLY FINA. I HAD TO LEARN THINGS THAT USUALLY TAKE A NORMAL SCHOOL 1 YEAR TO LEARN IN 6 MONTHS! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS! MY BRAIN IS ON OVERLOAD! I'LL BE BACK ON SATURDAY WITH MY STORY THE RACE, BUT I'M DEAD AS OF NOW AND WON'T HAVE THE DOCTOR BRING ME BACK TO LIFE UNTIL SAT. SEE-YA LATER!


	20. All According to Plan

Angel: Hey!

Manda: I love this story!

Angel: So let's get started

Aki and Nam: WE OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 19 Review

End of Flashback

No matter how much she tried she still couldn't get Temari's words out her head.

**  
" I'm saying he doesn't love you " Temari said coldly

* * *

**

Chapter 20 All According to Plan

Flashback- Shikamaru's POV

" This marriage will unite the Sand and Fire Lands you two should be honored to be part of history " that's what keep saying over and over while he guided us through the halls to meet out new wives

Naruto on my right looked bored as he stared at the back of father's head. I signed how could he beso calm about this? We're about to be sold off like slaves to a bunch of sand girls. With my luck they'll be troublesome.

Father opened the front gate and two white carriages pulled in both being pulled along by two strong chocolate brown horses. The pure white carriages had two types of flowers decorating it, roses and pink carnations. The giant wooden wheels looked very old and I couldn't help but wonder how they made the three day trip from Suna to Gemstone. The two carriages stopped in front of  
my father and as I could only just barely look over his shoulder I could see only a little of my future bride.

Father stepped out of the way and I saw the two girls and one word came to my mind as soon as I saw them. Troublesome.

End of Flashback and Shikamaru's POV

That was three months ago, Shikamaru thought painting a flower Ino founded in the garden. Ino. Shikamaru put down his brush and turned to where the spot he used to paint Ino. She be been avoiding him ever since she found out about Temari. Temari. Shikamaru truly hated that girl. Not only was she bossy but she was a pain to paint. Much like Hanabi.

Shikamaru froze, he hadn't thought of Hanabi in years, so why now? Was it because of her sister's death anniversiry was a couple months ago? Looking out the window he remembered watching her die.

Flashback

It was a little over three years ago and Shikamaru was working hard on a new painting. It was late at night so father, mother and Naruto were dead asleep. His thoughts drifted towards Naruto and he couldn't help but laugh. Father would kill him if he found out that Naruto had fallen for his maid. He was the only person who knew about his crush after walking in on Naruto singing a very out of tune song about Hinata. After laughing at the horrible song and an hours worth of begging Shikamaru promised to take the secret of the pair to his grave.

That didn't mean, however, he couldn't laugh at them. He was finishing the final touches to his painting when...

BANG!!!!

The explosion caused Shikamaru to panic and his hand flew across the painting ruining the painting with a giant black line running through the yin yang symbol. Getting up from his chair he saw something that made his blood run cold. In the middle fields just outside the stables Two horses, one with a rider, stood over a small figure in the dark. Someone had tried to escape and was shot.  
He had no idea who it was as it was too dark to tell. He thought the other rider would go to aid their fallen comrade when instead they rode off not looking back even once.

The castle guards quickly took the small body and that was the last of it. It took a couple days before the king would say who was killed but it was clear who it was. All of the maids and guards were gathered in the grand library when the king finally said her name.

" As you all know, Hinata Hyuuga tried to escape and was killed. Her sister is on the run and is now wanted in this land, if anyone were to be seen with this girl or should any evidence be found that you aided her escape you will be killed without trial. " the king looked at the maids so as to see any guilty faces. Looking down the line he found two. Tenten and Angel.

Walking over to the two he glared at them hoping one would break but neither did. Giving up on them the king went back and glared at the girls as a group.

" As of now I'm issuing a lights out rule. Any one found wandering the castle after 10 pm will be suspected of escaping and shot at sight " the king said

" What! That's completely unreasonable! " one brave soul yelled

The maids all turned to see one of the younger maids, Sasame. She didn't talk much and every night she would pray for her cousin's safety. Her red hair was tied back into a bun and it had to be cut almost every other week because it grew like weeds and the king hated girls with long hair. Her ichigo maid dress was longer than others after she found some old pieces of cloth while cleaning the King and Queen's chambers and sew them onto her dress. Everyone stared at her as the King looked at her, rage clear in his face.

After realizing what she had said Sasame got down on all fours an begged the king for forgiveness. The king just stared at her, disgust was the expression on his face now.

" Come with me you useless girl " the king said walking out of the library with a very frightened Sasame behind him

End of Flashback

That was the last time anyone saw Sasame. The maids searched for her for days but found nothing. It was like she disappeared without a trace. Placing his brush down Shikamaru got up and looked out the window. It was late day and the sun was setting. The pink sky was beautiful as the golden sun rays light up the sky. The night sky was clar but only to those who looked up. A small cresent moon glowed and small stars shined. It was so beautiful.

Shikamaru looked out the window and sighed. It's so pretty,just like Ino. He couldn't help but think of Ino. She was a nice person, a little bossy but she was pretty and way nicer to him then Temari was.

" She most likely hates me now " Shikamaru thought.

With Ino

Ino looked around the maids chambers for something to do. Today Shikamaru had locked himself in his art room and the only person who had seen him all day was Angel and Tenten who brought him his meals. Decieding to get out of the dusty chambers, Ino walked around the castle bored. Ever since Shikamaru started avoiding her life was dull. Temari made it her goal to keep her and Shikamaru apart Ino concluded, all though it was also her fault. She had given him the cold shoulder so many times and she wasn't really trying to see him anymore.

Ino turned the corner and saw that somehow she wandered outside the grand library.

" How did I get here? Ino wondered walking into the library

Looking around Ino was surpised to see Temari, Namine and the King sitting in the center of the library. Hoping they hadn't seen her yet Ino ducked underneath an oak table and watched the three talk among themselves.

" SORRY I'M LATE!" a loud voice shouted running into the library. Ino closed her eyes in fear that this person might see her but breath a sigh of relief when a gust of wind blew past her. Opening her eyes Ino saw Naruto walking over the group his cholthes covered in dirt.

" Naruto-kun what happened to you! " Namine yelled

" Me oh nothing I was out in the stables with Sakura and I kinda fell in some dirt " Naruto said sheepishly

Even Ino who coul barely hear the converstation knew that what Naruto said was lie. His voice clearly gave it away but no one else seemed to notice.

" Idoits " Ino thought

With Shikamaru

Turning back around he looked at his half finished painting. It was nothing special, heck a three year old could do better. It was like his muse disappeared after Ino began to avoid him. Shikamaru sighed and was about to go back to his painting when he heard a knock at the door.

" Enter " Shikamaru said lazily

A small maid poked her head through the window and looked at Shikamaru and then the ground.

" Your father wishes to see you in the grand library " she said before running off before Shikamaru could even mutter a word on if he would even go or not. Deciding it was to troublesome to skip out Shikamaru went off to the library. Walking through the halls Shikamaru stared at the paintings of his ancestors. All of them seemed to glare at him as if he commited a crime. Looking away from the pictures, Shikamaru wondered why he never found the many eyes in this hall odd to him before.

Stopping infront of the library's grand doors Shikamaru paused and stared at them. Something bad was about to happen he could feel it. Quickly dismissing the thought Shikamaru open the doors and saw Naruto, Namine, Temari and his father all sitting in the center of the library. Muttering a quick troublesome he walked over to the group and sat next to his " fiance ".

" Well I'm happy that all of you are present. I would like to talk about your enganments " the king told the teens. All four of them sat, bewilderment clear on all their faces.

" Father I thought you said that we wouldn't be married until we were of legal age why disscuss something that's not happening for two years? " Naruto asked

" Well we regreat to tell you that we fear that war might be on the horizen and that uniting our two nations maybe the only way to save ourselves from this up and coming threat!" the king said

" What threat? " Temari asked

" We don't have much infomation but we know that a man named Orochimaru is coducting horrid experiments and is raising an army " the king said

" Why should we be afraid of one man? His army is most likely not even that large and could be crushed with ease " Shikamaru said

" That would be true but we are led to believe that he might have spies hiding in all of the lands " the king said

" Spies you say?" Temari said somewhat interested

" Yes, spies. For all we know one could be in this very castle " the king said

" What do we do about this spies!? " Namine asked

" We must combine forces with the Sand soon and sweep out any spies that might be lurking within these walls " the king said

" But what does this have to do with us? " Naruto asked

" You're marriages will be moved up to a closer date to unite the lands soon " the king said

" How soon?" Temari asked

" Six months " the king said

Ino felt her heart drop.

" SIX MONTHS!!? " the four teens yelled

" Yes, six months now you are dismissed " the king told them

" But " Naruto was about to protest when the king glared at him

" DISMISSED!" he barked at him shuting up Naruto. Naruto and Shikamaru walked off to Shikamaru's art room to see his newest painting.

Temari and Namine however went in a different direction from the guys. The two girls went straight to Temari's room and didn't say a word to eachother the whole way. However the moment Namine had locked her door Temari let out a huge sigh of relief.

" Thank God we're out of there. Do you know how boring it is to listen to outdated infomation? " Temari said

" I know the Lord already told us all that stuff before we came! Hey Temari was the speed up marriage you're idea? " Namine asked

'' What do you think? I want to get this whole thing over with so I can start making some royal rules! Starting with that little blond and pink maids. Our husbands are getting too close to those little lower lifeforms. We should fix that "

" Temari I doubt that royals will fall for those commoners. " Namine said

" Still we shouldn't take any chances. The first chance we get those brats are out got it? "

" Yep! I still can't believe this plan of your's worked! I mean I knew it would always work I mean it was made up by you! I mean...I guess what I mean is umm... " Namine scrammbled for something to say but came up with nothing

" It's ok I know what you mean to be honest I'm suprised it worked to " Temari admitted

" Really? " Namine said

" Really, now get the hell out of my room " Temari ordered. Namine obeyed Temari without any hesitantion and left the room without a word. The door clicked behid Namine and Temari chuckled and her friend's inorgence. Jumping onto her bed Temari cuddled her pillow and laughed silently.

" Poor Namine if only she knew the real plan "

* * *

Namine: Ok... I wonder what the real plan is and why do I feel like something bad is going to happen to me

Angel: Nam you always get that feeling after you have Starbucks

Namine: Good point

Manda: So what do you guys think! Was it a good chapter???

Aki: If you guys don't like the end note blame Namine she wrote it

Namine: HEY!!! ... Ok... blame me...

Aki and Manda: REVIEW

Namine and Angel: AND KILL VALENTINES DAY -insert evil laugh here

Element: -holds up sign that reads " Save me " -


	21. Chapter 21

Angel: WOOT PRINCE I LOVE THIS STORY!

Manda: But stinking honors/AP classes have been kicking our but so sorry!

Angel: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter 20 Review 

" It's ok I know what you mean to be honest I'm surprised it worked to " Temari admitted

" Really? " Namine said

" Really, now get the hell out of my room " Temari ordered. Namine obeyed Temari without any hesitation and left the room without a word. The door clicked behind Namine and Temari chuckled and her friend's inoregence. Jumping onto her bed Temari cuddled her pillow and laughed silently.

" Poor Namine if only she knew the real plan "

* * *

Chapter 21 

Later that Night

Sakura laid in her bed staring at the blank walls. All the other maids had gone to eat dinner but Angel, Tenten and Sakura. Angel was on her bed simply reading an old newspaper and Tenten was tossing a ball of yarn at the wall.

Click

Tenten and Sakura looked over to see Ino walking into the room pissed

" What's with you?" Tenten asked

" The princes marriage has been moved up! " Ino huffed sitting down next to Angel who was barely listening to the conversation

" What's wrong with that? It doesn't concern us well just have to work harder" Tenten said tossing the ball carelessly at Ino who barely caught it and rolled it back to her" Don't tell me you two still hate the princes for not telling you about them being married off "

" He never even dropped a hint about the fact he had a fiance. I know that we only knew one another for a couple weeks when the princesses came but he could have told me something " Sakura said defeat dripping off every word

" He did " Angel spoke up for the first time " At the meeting in the library just after Ino was whipped. You were too busy worrying over Ino to notice really that much of what the prince's were even saying "

" That's right, they told us all that they had special guests coming and not to bug them " Tenten said

" If you guys knew that, then why didn't you tell us? " Ino asked

" We never thought that you'd fall for them " Tenten said giggling at the girls double blush

" We haven't fallen for them! " Ino shouted once her blush went down

" You guys sure act like it " Angel said

" How so? " Sakura asked

" You guys fall over them all the time, you used to spend your whole days with them and you're jealous of their new wives. Only an idiot couldn't tell you've fallen for them " Angel said her eyes still focused on the old newspaper infront of her

" I know Sakura likes Naruto after that little mud fight today " Tenten said trying to hold down her laughter and failing horribly

Sakura could feel the heat rise back up to her face as she held her head down in shame for what happened today. Ino looked over at her sister questionably wondering what did happen today. She was about to ask Sakura about her day when Tenten interrupted her.

" Let me just give you guys some advice. You two should stay away from the princes " she said her eyes closed. Tenten could feel the stares that she was getting the moment she said that. Even with her eyes closed she could tell that Angel would be looking at her out of the corner of her eye and the Ino and Sakura would be staring at her either shocked, confused or, both. Opening her eyes she wasn't surprised to see she was right.

" Even if we did like the princes, which we don't we're still their maids and we have to..." Sakura began but was interrupted by Tenten

" Listen to me, the fact that you two got maid duty is a miracle in itself. Trust me there are much worst things here. You could have been sentenced to the same thing Sasame was sentenced. " Tenten said avoiding Ino's eyes

" Who's Sasame? " Ino asked

" Exactly " Angel said softly

" Trust me on this, either stay away from the princes or get reassigned. They're royalty and we're commoners, the fact they've even considered giving you a second glance is a miracle. We're two completely different worlds thrown under one roof, ignore your heart and move on " Tenten said coldly

The room was silent at what Tenten had just said. Both girls knew that they had little chance with the princes but what Tenten said was just going over the line. Sakura and Ino got up and glared at Tenten.

" I'm going for a walk " Sakura said walking out the door Ino right behind her. The two girls walked out the door and Ino turned around to close the door. The two girls eyes met and Tenten could see from Ino's eyes she was pissed. She slammed the door shut and the silence over the room was lifted when Angel said,

" That was alittle mean don't you think? "

" I'm just being realistic. I don't want those girls to end up like Hinata did " Tenten said

" You still blame yourself for what happened, don't you? " Angel said putting down her newspaper and turned towards Tenten

" I just fell like I could have stopped her " Tenten said tears beginning to fill up in her eyes " I'm in charge of all the maids and I let one disappear on me just so I go say goodnight to Neji! If I never left she would have never tried to escape! "

" It's ok,Tennie just calm down " Angel said hugging her best friend

" I just want to know why she was trying to escape in the first place, it wasn't like Hinata at all to break the rules " Tenten said between sobs

Angel felt her chest contract and her heart stop.

" Um, yeah I guess we'll never know " she said sounding alittle scared

Tenten let go of Angel and stared at her " Are you ok Angel? " she asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine " Angel said lying through her teeth

" Are you sure? " Tenten asked still not sure

" Yep " Angel said smiling her best fake smile

" Alright " Tenten said before going back to her little ball of yarn. Angel turned away from Tenten and stared back down at her paper.The headline read " HYUUGA'S AND UCHIHA'S WAR RAGES ON! ". Pushing another piece of paper over that headline Angel looked at Tenten and then out the window.

" It's our fault,Tenten and I wish I could tell you what really happened " Angel thought looking over to her friend stare at Hinata's old bed

With Sakura and Ino

The two girls stood just outside the barn house the horses inside dead asleep. It was just after sunset so the temperature hadn't dropped too much but that didn't mean the fact that the girls weren't cold. They were still in fact in little maid dresses.

Ino was shriving like a mad woman but managed to get out " Why...are...we...out...here "

" Don't you think everything in this castle is alittle weird?" Sakura asked walking into barn house

" What the heck are you talking about? "Ino asked following her sister in to see her rummaging through some old tossed garage.

" Earlier today while I was waiting for princess Namine's horseback riding lesson to be over with I went inside the barn and found something wrong " Sakura said still trying to find something wrong

" Something like what? " Ino asked

" A gun " Sakura said

" A gun!? Ino yelled " Why would there be a gun out here? "

" I don't know " Sakura hollered

" Fine " Ino turned her back from her sister as she looked for evidence that most likely wasn't even here. She was considering leaving Sakura behind and going back to the maid's rooms and patch up the dress Temari gave her when she saw something. A small candle was just lite in Shikamaru's art room and someone could just barely see it through the small french window. Looking back Ino saw that Sakura was still on the ground looking for something and decided that she couldn't help looking. Running across the moist ground Ino stopped just infront of Shikamaru's window and stared in.

Shikamaru was painting in his little art corner painting yet another masterpiece using Temari as his model. Temari was smiling like an idiot and he could tell that Shikamaru was having trouble painting the cheerful Temari. Shikamaru mumbled something and Temari jumped down from her chair and skipped across the room to see the painting.

Ino turned her back on the couple and signed. She couldn't get over her feelings for Shikamaru if she watched him and his future wife like a stalker. She was walking away from the room when she could have sworn she heard something crash.

Turning back around Ino peered inside the french window only to see Temari wrap her arms around Shikamaru's hands. She whispered something in his ear and the faintest trance of a blush was on his face.

" I found it " Sakura yelled holding up the small gun. Ino turned away from the window and the couple beyond it and ran towards her sister. The gun was only about the length of Sakura's hand to her elbow and was made with what looked like old shined oak wood. The trigger and the head of the gun looked like they were made of pure gold but something wasn't right. On the very tip of gun you could see something crusted on the head of it. Turning the gun over Sakura saw what looked to be blood left to harden on the gun.

" Blood " Sakura said her heart falling at the though of someone dying at someone's hands

" Are you sure it's not just animal blood? " Ino asked

" Positive and I have a felling of who's blood it belongs to " Sakura said

Sakura didn't even have to say anything to know who's blood was on this gun.

" Hinata " Ino said softly

" Now the question is, who was the person behind the trigger? " Sakura said

* * *

Angel: Longest filler chapter ever 

Manda: Aw come on you act like it's flat out horrible

Angel: It is nothing happened all they did was find the gun that killed Hinata

Nam: Oh come on now Angel this chapter is bad

Angel: REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU THINK THIS CHAPTER IS BAD! ANGEL COMMANDS YOU TOO! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES I CAN'T FINDMY BETA AND I DON'T TRUST THE FANFICTION BETA READERS!


	22. My Own Reality

Angel: WOOT LET'S GET STARTED ALREADY!

Nam: WOOT YES LETS!!

* * *

Chapter 21 Review

Sakura didn't even have to say anything to know who's blood was on this gun.

" Hinata " Ino said softly

" Now the question is, who was the person behind the trigger? " Sakura said

* * *

Chapter 22 My Own Reality

Drip Drip Drip

" I hate the rain " Shikamaru said staring outside

Ino sat next to him and sighed. This was the only time they spent together in months. Namine and Temari went back to the Sand village for a couple days to get some of the stuff they left behind on first journey here. It had only been about a few days since the girls left but the silence and utter peace in the castle was noticeable to everyone.

Sakura was still avoiding Naruto but managed to pull herself together enough to wake him up in the morning and spend about twenty minutes with him at a time. Without the princess's around things were great but Ino knew this false sense of reality wouldn't last long. The princess's would return tomorrow and with all of their things ready to be married. She knew that this would one day happen and she tried to deal with the harsh reality before her when she needed to. However, now she didn't mind spending the day with Shikamaru like she did the first couple weeks of her sentencing.

" Shikamaru if you hate the rain so much why are you staring at it? " Ino asked sitting down next to Shikamaru in the library. It was raining cats and dogs outside and Shikamaru was staring out the windows that lined the upper walls of the West side of the library. Ino never noticed them before but they looked just like the french windows in Shikamaru's art room.

" Because it's calming " Shikamaru said

" So you hate it but it calms you? " Ino asked confused

" Yeah, I guess so " Shikamaru said turning away from the windows and back to the book in his hand

Ino looked over his shoulder and tried to find away words she knew in the book. Giving up after seeing words like destiny and ensure she looked away from his hand and back at the windows. The rain was letting up and it was now a borderline light shower.

Drip Drip Drip

Ino couldn't help stare at the rain. Shikamaru was right it was calming. Closing her eyes Ino could picture herself outside dancing in the rain with Shikamaru.

" Ino are you ok? " Shikamaru asked looking at the blonde out of the corner of his eye

" Yeah, I guess your right Shikamaru the rain is calming " Ino said smiling " Why do you hate it so much? "

Ino could feel the air tense at that statement and she regretted saying it the second she did.

" Or of course if you don't want to talk about it " Ino said sheepishly

The tensity of the air was lifted for a moment but Shikamaru still hadn't said a thing. Looking out of the corner of her eye Ino could tell he was fighting with himself. Ino was about to ask him if he was ok when thunder roared throughout the castle. Ino felt her body stiffen from the sound and she felt her heart skip a beat.

She had always hated thunder, even when her father used to tell her that it was the lighting she should be scared of the thunder was always the worst part in a storm.

Father.

Ino hadn't thought of her birth parents in a while now. Not since the night the Haruno's died in the fire. She remembered her own parents untimely death the day she and Sakura went on the run and prayed that they were watching over her. She used to always hug her father for warmth during storms but since there death there was no one. In fact come to think about it, this must have been the first day it rained in years.

" Ino are you sure you're ok? " Shikamaru asked. Ino skin had paled and she was staring blankly out the window

" Yeah I'm fine! " Ino said lying through her teeth

" No you're not, come with me " Shikamaru said shutting the book in front of him and getting up

" Where are we going? " Ino asked not moving from her spot

" Somewhere safe " Shikamaru said holding his hand out for Ino " Do you trust me? "

Ino stared at his hand for a moment and smiled " Of course I do "

With Sakura

" Rain is dull " Sakura said staring out the window in the kitchen to the back barn. It was only about a week ago when she and Ino had found the gun in the barn. Ino had hid it underneath her pillow and Sakura was going around asking some of the older guards if they remembered anything from four years ago. The all the guards knew nothing but only one guard seemed to have any information, Neji.

Sakura could remember that day perfectly. It was the day the princess's went back to the Sand Village, one of the best days of her life. Sakura was wandering the hallways when she saw a pair of familiar pale eyes.

" NEJI !" Sakura yelled running over to the guard who has frozen in place at the sound of his name. Neji turned around and looked Sakura over quickly.

" Yes, what do you want...maid " Neji said

" It's Sakura, Tenten's friend " Sakura said smiling

" Right the pink one " Neji said walking away from Sakura

Sakura followed Neji not giving up.

" Can you answer something for me? " Sakura asked walking next to Neji basically skipping

" What? " Neji said annoyance clear in his voice

" Do you know anything about Hinata Hyuga? " Sakura asked

Neji froze in mid-stride. His face was masked with a certain emotion.

Pain.

Regret.

Longing.

Disgrace.

Neji lowered his head and stared at his feet.

" Certain things are better left in the past, Sakura " Neji said before walking past Sakura his eyes still on his feet

" But Neji " Sakura pleaded

" Sakura " Neji said before turning and glaring at the girl " Drop it "

That's when Sakura noticed something, his eyes. She was instantly reminded of the painting Naruto had showed her of Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga that Shikamaru had painted. They all had the same eyes.

" Neji, were Hinata and Hanabi relatives of yours, sisters maybe? " Sakura asked

When Neji looked at her to give his answer this time there was a new emotion in his pearl eyes.

Sadness.

" Sakura " Neji said his voice sounding like it was going to crack at any point " Please drop this. It is better for everyone that you don't dig up what happened to her or Hanabi. No good can come from it "

Looking at the emotion in his eyes, Sakura knew that she had to drop this. Turning away from Neji she walked away slowly and just as she turned the corner she mumbled

" Thank you Neji "

It was barely there but Neji heard her voice and frowned.

" Damn girl isn't going to give up is she? " Neji said softly " Doesn't she know that the past should remain in the past? "

" Maybe but isn't their another saying ' If you don't learn from the past you're doomed to repeat it? ' " a sweet voice said

Neji recognized it instantly " Tenten how long have you been following us? "

" Long enough " Tenten said walking over to Neji and giving him a small peck on the cheek

" She still shouldn't be digging around in the past, she has no right " Neji said his fists tightening

" You still miss her, don't you " Tenten said softly

" Everyday I remember how it is my fault for her death " Neji said " If I hadn't pressured her into leaving she'd still be alive "

" Neji it isn't your fault " Tenten said

" Yes it is!" Neji growled before quickening his pace to get away from Tenten

" Where are you going? " Tenten asked

" To clear my head " Neji said

Tenten didn't even try to follow after him. She just stood watching Neji walk down the hall way until he eventually disappeared.

Sakura was brought back to reality from her flashback at the sounds of Angel's knife slicing  
tomatoes. Looking over her shoulder Sakura saw Angel's back her shoulder moving ever so slightly every couple of seconds and the sound of the knife on the cutting board a few seconds later.

The two sat in silence with only the sounds of the knife and the Pitter pater of the rain being the only sounds in the room. The silence between the girls was comforting. Sakura loved how Angel never tried to bring up a conversation with her, and how she could think with her and no one would ask her what she was thinking. Looking back over her shoulder Sakura remembered something.

Angel had once told her that she's been at the castle for a good couple years now. Certainly she was here when Hinata was.

" Angel can I ask you something? " Sakura said

" Sure " Angel said not missing a beat with her chopping

" Did you know Hinata Hyuga? " Sakura asked

Angel's chopping stopped cold and Sakura feared that she would give her the same answer Neji did. She saw Angel's head lower a inch as her chopping slowly started back up.

" Yes I did " Angel said sounding as if she was crying " She was my best friend in the worst times of my life "

With Shikamaru and Ino

" Should we be in here so late? " Ino asked

" No, but it's not like anyone is going to kick you out or anything. My parents are in a meeting all day and all the maids don't come down here since Temari and Namine moved in " Shikamaru said

" BUT IN YOUR BEDROOM OF ALL PLACES! " Ino practically screamed

" Yep my bedroom " Shikamaru said closing the door behind him " My sound proof bedroom "

" Why is it sound proof? " Ino asked

" Naruto once tried to play the piccolo once, it wasn't pretty " Shikamaru said rubbing his temples at the loud out of tone memory

" Was it that bad? " Ino asked

" He made one of the guards, Sasuke, cry from it " Shikamaru said

" Ouch " Ino said

" Yep " Shikamaru said sitting down on the bed, Ino sitting down next to him, blushing. This is why she didn't want to be in here of all places. All this time she'd been trying to get of her crush on but this, this was just plain mean of God to put her in a situation like this. She didn't know how tried she had been but before she could stop herself she was dead asleep on her shoulder. Shikamaru smiled when he felt her head on his shoulder and looked down at Ino. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Her body was slightly more then he was used to so he dragged himself and Ino to the backboard of the bed and laid there.

Time moved on and before Shikamaru knew what was happening he was dead asleep his head on her shoulder sleeping peacefully. Ino's thoughts raced as she slept and her sleeping mind had created her own world. She was at a beautiful wedding party dancing with Shikamaru. The two danced like no one was watching and soon enough no one was. All the people at the party had disappeared and the two danced forever. In her own little world she was safe, she was loved. She knew this love wouldn't last as it only was found in her own little world. Her own reality.

Outside

" I hate rain " Temari said opening up the front door of the palace. Namine was covered in mud from Temari pushing her out of their carriage and into a mud puddle so she wouldn't step in the mud herself.

" I'm going to take a shower " Namine said walking over to the nearest bathroom

" I'm going to say hi to Shikamaru " Temari said running off to Shikamaru's room

Temari reached Shikamaru's room in record time, and was met with the shock of her life at what she saw. Ino and Shikamaru in bed together. She said nothing, just simply closed the door trying not to wake them. She walked across the hall to her room and laid down on her bed. She stared at her ceiling and muttered a long stream of curses.

" THAT GIRL IS GOING TO DIE! SHE'S NOT GOING TO MESS WITH THE FUTURE I RIGHTFULLY DESERVE! " Temari yelled

* * *

Angel:...Wow my favorite chapter I've EVER written in my fanfiction career yet...

Nam: Great I feel loved by my cousin...

Aki: -laughing really hard- Just so she doesn't get mud on her shoes she pushes you into the mud and you get all muddy that's rich

Angel: you have a point -joins in the laughter-

Nam: Mean French Maid... -goes to emo corner-

Manda and Katie: Review

Angel: Katie where have you been for so long

Katie: Reading InoHina fics with Nam

Angel: -sweatdrop-


	23. Framed

Angel: WOOT PLOT IS MOVING THIS CHAPTER!

Manda: What happens next you'll never see coming

Nam: TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING

Angel: All in due time young intern

Aki: We own nothing!

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR MY 1,000 REVIEWER CARAMELDUCKY! WOOT! I'VE BEEN ON THIS SITE FOR 1 1/2 YEARS AND YOU PEOPLE LOVE ME ENOUGH TO GIVE ME 1,000+ REVIEWS! I WOULDN'T BE HERE WITHOUT YOUR KIND ( and some not so kind ) REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

Chapter 21 Review

Temari reached Shikamaru's room in record time, and was met with the shock of her life at what she saw. Ino and Shikamaru in bed together. She said nothing, just simply closed the door trying not to wake them. She walked across the hall to her room and laid down on her bed. She stared at her ceiling and muttered a long stream of curses.

" THAT GIRL IS GOING TO DIE! SHE'S NOT GOING TO MESS WITH THE FUTURE I RIGHTFULLY DESERVE! " Temari yelled

* * *

Chapter 22 Framed

" Uhg, Angel you need MORE food!" Ino complained

" Blame the "princesses", they want food from their travels! Some of these foods are so strange! The volcano dips, the elephant ears, and don't even get me started on the curry of life!" Angel said rolling her eyes

" Fine, so who's going with us?" Sakura asked

" Well it's just going to be you, Sakura, and the princes " Angel said waiting for the shocked expressions sure to follow.

She got it. Sakura's and Ino's jaws hit the floor with the idea that the princes where coming with them. The worst of the two was Ino. The rumors that had spread after she was found in bed with Shikamaru were post unbearable. She couldn't even walk into the maid's chambers without people whispering things about her. The worst rumor was that Ino was going to be Shikamaru's mistress and that Temari would end up being a figure head. After hearing that Ino couldn't stop blushing.

Shikamaru wasn't affected that much. It was like he almost didn't notice the rumors being said about him. Temari on the other hand was. She told the maids that these rumors were a load of crap at best and to stop spreading them. However everyone could see the twist of jealously when she saw Ino walking down the hall.

Naruto and Sakura couldn't stop laughing at the situation. Those two seemed to be getting better and it helped that Namine wasn't like possive over Naruto. She actually let him spend time with his friends, but she always reminded him that SHE was his future wife.

" Why do the princes have to come!?" Sakura practically shouted

" Yah, we can handle ourselves!" Ino added

" I know, but after what happened to Victoria the king has been wanting to protect anyone leaving the palace. Plus the princes are almost of legal age and the king isn't getting any younger. He wants to let his children see their kingdom a little before they rule it they day they get married " Angel said

" The princes will rule the day they get married?" Sakura asked

" Well not both of them, just Shikamaru seeing how he's older. " Angel pointed out " Naruto will have little to no power "

" That's sad " Sakura said

" Mainly seeing how I think that Naruto would be a better king then Shikamaru " Angel said

" What do you mean?" Ino asked

" Well I do admit that Shikamaru would be a good leader but he's so lazy sometimes, nothing would ever get done. Plus Naruto loves his country to the extreme and wants to protect everyone in it, he would be a great leader " Angel said

" True, so when do we leave? " Sakura asked

" Right now " a voice said right behind the girls. This person was so close to Ino she could feel his hot breath on her, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Turning around Ino saw Shikamaru only inches away from him. This would normally be a huge invasion on her bubble, but she actually kinda liked it.

" Hi " Ino said the heat rushing to her face

" Hey " Shikamaru said coolly

" SAKURA-CHAN! " Naruto practically yelled before grabbing Sakura in a huge bear hug

" Crushing...spine...PAIN!" Sakura chocked out her face turning blue

" Sorry " Naruto said placing the girl down and starching the back of his head stupidly

" Ready to go guys? " Shikamaru said

" Yup " Ino said smiling

The group walked out of the room and Angel couldn't help but smile at the pairs.

" Those guys are so cute together " Angel said smiling. Knowing that she would have to prepare some of the food before the group got back from their little errand Angel went to work. Getting a cutting board out of drawer and some carrots, Angel began chopping away. She was so deep into her work she didn't even hear the door open. Deciding it would be fun to surprise her Tenten hopped up on the counter, nearly giving Angel a heart attack. The knife sliced the side of Angel's hand and blood began to come out.

" You see what you do?" Angel mumbled grabbing a spare rag to wipe off the blood

Tenten didn't pay attention, she just grabbed a green slightly bruised apple off the counter and took a huge bite out of it. Wipping off the last bit of the blood Angel looked at Tenten and knew something was wrong. She had her " I'm not here at the moment " look on, which meant she was thinking about something, something really bad.

" Is something wrong Tenten?" Angel asked already knowing the answer

" You know that one maid, Aiko? You know the one who swears she's physic or something? " Tenten asked

" Yah, she's usually doing palm readings for the girls " Angel said

" Well this morning she told me something " Tenten said putting down her apple for a moment

" What?" Angel said truely interested

" She told me that she had a vision last night in a dream " Tetnen said her eyes downcast as if she was wondering if she should even tell Angel this information

" Of what?" Angel asked dying of suspense

" She said someone is going to die " Tenten said softly

Upstairs, in Temari's room, Temari and Namine were staring at the walls. Temari was planning on getting rid of Ino and Namine could sense today was the day that she would put her plan into action. Really Namine couldn't see the point of all of this. They were set to marry and their futures in the fine life was set. They would never have to go back to the lives they once lived. A life of uncertainty, fear and death.

What was the point of getting rid of Ino? Was it that Temari was actually worried? Was she worried that Ino was the main threat to her perfect life? Maybe Shikamaru liked Ino a little bit but he can't change the fact he would be married. Even though he would love another, Shikamaru seems like the type of person that would stay truthful in a marriage, even a loveless one.

" Nam, wake up you waste of flesh!" Temari yelled snapping her out of her dream world. Looking around Namine saw that Temari was off the bed and digging around in her jewels cabinet.

" What are you doing?" Namine said staring at the girl confused

" I need you to go to the maid's chambers and go place these underneath the pillows of Ino, that pink one, that girl who makes the food and that one girl who's always with that one guard with the white eyes " Temari told her placing for necklaces in Namine's hands

Namine stared at that jewels in shock. The first necklace was one with a golden chain and large golden pendent in the center with a giant blue gem in the center of it. The second one was one with a silver chain and a small raindrop made of a light blue stone. The third one was a chain with a bunch of charms on it. Some of the charms were four-leaf clovers, mini diamonds and a pearl. The last one was a plain silver chain with a "T" in the center. All of the necklaces were beautiful, why did she want to hide them were the maids lived? That's when it clicked for Namine.

She was framing them.

" You put those in the maids chambers, and I'll tell one of the guards that my jewelry has been stolen. The run into you and you tell them you saw four maids run off with the jewels. They find it, they get caught and we live the high life!" Temari said laughing

" But, why do you want to frame those other girls? " Namine asked

" Because, I know that those girls are all friends. They would defend her and somehow throw this back at me if I didn't frame them all " Temari said

" I still don't..." Namine began but was interrupted by Temari

" Namine, do you really want to go back to the life we were living? I'm not talking about that little time we spent at the castle back in Suna, I'm talking about before " Temari said a slight tint of fear in her eyes

" No " Namine said staring at her feet

" Good, then help me protect our future here and go do as I asked " Temari said softly almost like a mother

" Ok then " Namine said walking out of the room. Deep down, Temari did have a heart, it's just WAY deep down. All she wanted was her future to be as bright as her past should have been.

" It must have sucked knowing that you could have had it all, but you couldn't cause you were born as a girl " Namine said walking slowly over to the maid's chambers. Still in her room Temari stared at all her stuff. Her bed, the jewels and the paintings of her. This was how a princess was suppose to live. So why wasn't this right? Was what she was doing, wrong? Shaking her head of that thought, Temari scoffed. This was her birthright! This is what she should of had all her life! Rolling over on her side she caught sight of herself in the mirror, and had to turn away.

If this was her birthright, then why couldn't see look herself in the mirror? Looking up at her portrait, Temari smiled. Her plan was working and she would have everything she would ever need. She wouldn't have to resort to her last option ever again. Temari shivered at that thought. That power, no matter how great it was, it was tainted with darkness. Using it made her skin crawl. The pure and utter darkness that man taught her was far too great. And to think, such darkness comes from saying two words and making a couple signs with your hands.

Darkness Justu

It's named suited it well, and even though the man taugh her other things this was the most powerful. Looking down at her hands she could almost see the blood that once covered them. Shaking her head clean of these thoughts, she had to focus. That was the past and this was the present. Nothing would ever come along that she would have to use that power ever again. At least, she hoped so.

**( Please note, some people think I hate Temari. I don't! She's a cool character and she has a pretty good part in the sequel of my story Twisted. It's just I need someone to be evil, besides she's not pure evil in this story. She has a heart and feelings as you just saw! SO STOP FLAMING ME ALREADY )**

Down in the maid's chambers, Namine placed the jewels underneath: Ino's, Sakura's, Tenten's and Angel's pillows. Staring at there beds Namine was horrified at the thought of what might happen to those girls once these jewels were found.

" I'm sorry, I can't stop this " Namine said walking out the maid's chambers slamming the door behind her

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

Angel: And the plot is moving again!

Namine: Something bad is gonna happen, I can sense it

Aki: HEY YOU USED MY CHARACTER AIKO!

Angel: Sorry, couldn't think of a name, BUT SHE'S BASED ON YOU SO YOU'RE IN A WAY IN PRINCE NOW!

Aki: YAY!

Manda: REVIEW!


	24. HELP ME!

Please note, I know everyone with a pulse hates author notes but I have too!

PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE TWO MONTHS! MY LIFE IS FALLING APART BEFORE MY EYES AND I CAN'T THINK! If I was to tell you people everything I would have a 4,000 chapter! Let's just say I've been used, abused and hurt by the ones I call " best friends ". I don't know what/who to believe anymore and I need help. My life is starting to mend again but my brain is still a mess.

PLEASE HELP ME! SUMBIT YOUR IDEAS FOR NEW CHAPTERS! Thank God I have the plot to Prince, so I can/will keep updating that.

PLEASE HELP THE POOR FALLEN ANGEL WITH YOUR WONDERFUL IDEAS!


	25. Falling and Kidnapping

Angel: -sigh- Life is back to normal and everythings ok now and I dont' own nothing

Nam: -twitching- NO IT'S NOT! YOUR STILL TALKING TO HIM!

Angel: NAM!

Nam: I DON'T APPROVE HE'S THE REASON WHY YOU DIDN'T WRITE FOR 3 MONTHS!! -walks away-

Angel: NAM COME BACK! -runs after nam-

Aki: Let's go while I...- thinks for a minute- try to stop Nam from killing Keith and probally Angel as well -chases after them-

**NaruXSaku alert**

* * *

Chapter 23 Review

Down in the maid's chambers, Namine placed the jewels underneath: Ino's, Sakura's, Tenten's and Angel's pillows. Staring at there beds Namine was horrified at the thought of what might happen to those girls once these jewels were found.

" I'm sorry, I can't stop this " Namine said walking out the maid's chambers slamming the door behind her

* * *

Chapter 24 Falling and Kidnapping

__

Drip Drip

" This place is disgusting " Tenten muttered laying down next to me. That was the first thing, she said in hours and there was nothing more to say. All we were doing where talking about Aiko when three armed men come from nowhere, grab us and throw us into the dungeon with no explanation at all. All the told us was that we knew what we did and that we were horrible people for it.

This wasn't good. Something had happened and they were blamed for it, but there had to be more to this.

" Neji will save us " Tenten said softly

" Are you sure? " I asked unsure

" What do you mean?" Tenten said sitting up slightly offended

" I'm just saying, how sure are you about him? He might not show up all " Angel said. She hated when she was being logical because it usually meant hurting someone. Apparently that person was Tenten.

" Neji loves me! Of course he'll come to save us!" Tenten shouted

" Are you sure he loves you?" Angel said sitting up as well

" What do you mean?" Tenten said hurt in her voice

" Has he ever said he loved you?" Angel said

" He doesn't need to say it! I know he does, he stayed behind for me didn't he!" Tenten said going on the defense

" All I'm saying is that, from what I've seen he can't love. In all the years I've been with him I've never seen him once say ' I love you' to any one. Not his mother, or his father or even Hinata and Hanabi. " Angel said looking at her feet

" Listen I know that you've known Neji for practically your whole life, but he's different now. I know that he loves me " Tenten said

" Your being too optimistic. Life is cruel, and so are all the people in it. Even if someone seems like they love you for all you know they could just be using you to get too someone else!" Angel growled

( Sorry, a bit of personal stuff with that one )

" SHUT UP!" Tenten screamed " You don't know anything you...you...NIGER!"

Time froze and Tenten finally got hold of what she said.

" Shit. Angel I'm so..."

" Don't, I was asking for it " Angel said. She got up off the floor, walked over to the corner of the room and sat down. Tenten sat on the otherside of the room silently cursing at herself. How could she call Angel, her best friend , that!? She was just so angry that it just flew out. Would Angel ever forgive her?

Angel sat in the corner, thinking. Just thinking, about her family, her old masters and the Hyuugas who were the best masters out of all of them. They didn't treat her like the rest of the world, she was a person not a piece of property to them. Sighing Angel looked out the small window in the back of the room. The dungeon was partly underground and the window barely got any light but you could just see a same bird outside. A small blue jay fluffed it's feathers and flew off.

Hanabi loved blue jays.

I hope she's still alive, Angel thought looking at the bird fly away.

With Sakura

Fangirls.

How could people who barely even left their castle have so many of them!? The whole day, they kept following, them! Into stores, markets and even the bathroom!

" RUN FASTER!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs

An army of them, there was. Nothing but wall to wall fangirls all chanting the same thing.

LET ME BEAR YOUR CHILDREN!

Even the lazy one of all, Shikamaru, was running at his best to out run the girls. Ino and Sakura never thought that just bringing royalty to the village would have so much of a sensation in the women of the village! It seemed like every young body woman in town was chasing after the princes. They all knew that they where in engaged but did that stop them?

Nope.

Running through the fields of the village, the group where stomping on their food supply along with most of the town. The farmers would not like this, mainly after that drought eight years back farmers where still trying to think of new ways to keep their crops alive during droughts. Running Shikamaru noticed a large field of corn just dense enough to hide and not be seen in.

" Quick in there!" Shikamaru shouted grabbing Ino's hand and leading her into the field of corn. The group managed to push their way inside and hid until they saw the shadows of the townswomen run by, and their chanting getting softer and softer until it eventually disappeared. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Naruto stepped out of the corn and smiled.

" That was close! "

" Too close " Shikamaru said stepping out of the corn " We need disguises "

" Your father said that you two need to learn about your village though " Sakura pointed out

" And we will, just not in a fashion that has us being chased by fangirls " Shikamaru said

" True, I think one of those girls grabbed a chuck of my hair! " Ino complained searching her head for any bald spots.

" So where do we find disguises?" Naruto asked

" We passed a farm on our way here, maybe we should go check it out " Sakura said

The group navigated their way through the fields holding hands the whole way, for fear of getting lost in this maze of corn. Sakura's hand held tightly onto Naruto's thinking about what was going to happen in only a few months.

Five short months.

Last month, Ino told Sakura that the princes marriage was moved up to only six months time. It would only be a matter of time before Naruto would disappear forever. He would become king and later a father and she could only be his friend. Every night she would lie in bed thinking of one question over and over again.

Should I smile cause we're friends or cry because that's all we'll ever be?

The phrase played like a broken record in her mind, over and over again, until the point where she had to avoid him all together. However that only lasted for a while, for she couldn't avoid him forever, her heart wouldn't allow her. So she did the next best thing, she made peace with Namine. With Namine on her side she could be friends with Naruto and nothing more.

A small tap on the shoulder snapped out of her dream world. Looking to her left she saw Naruto's warm smile and smiled back at him.

" You spaced out, are you ok?" Naruto asked worried

" Yeah, just peachy " Sakura said her fake smile still glued onto her face

" Good " Naruto said obvious to the fakeness of her happiness.

The group arrived at the house and they noticed something right off the bat, it was empty. The house look to be over twenty years old at best and the wood looked burned. Like someone had intently set this house on fire. That would explain why the farm was so overgrown with plants, no one was alive to keep them under control. The house was nothing more then a small log cabin. The wood that made it was burned to a crisp and the inside was no better. It looked like few things survived the fire. The interior was burned but something was wrong inside. There were some objects that weren't even slightly burn, almost as if they were never in the fire at all. A pair of clothes one the ashes of what they assumed was a coffee table looked as if they just were cleaned and never even seen the fire. Along with that, there was a picture right next to the clothes that seemed out of place.

The picture was a snapshot of a family by the looks of it. There where three figures in the snapshot but ash had fallen and settled on the faces of one of the people. By the shape of the figure and the clothes they could guess it was a girl who was most likely in her late preteens. The other two people looked to be a father and son and had a scary resemblance. Both being dressed in white shirts with dark green overalls, had black bowl cut shiny hair, bug eyes and smiles that could blind.

Naruto picked up the clothes and looked over them.

" They look about our size, Shikamaru what do you think?" Naruto asked throwing his brother one of the sets of clothes. Looking over them Shikamaru smiled. They were nothing much, really all they were common farm clothes. Just a pair of loose dark green shirt and a loose white shirt. The looked like anyone who wore it should be working grunt work on a farm, no one could possibly mistake them for royalty in this.

" Great!" Naruto shouted before taking off his shirt like no on was there. Lucky for Ino she was helping Shikamaru with his baby blue shirt and he was too busy staring at Ino. Unlucky or lucky ( depends on how you look at it ) for Sakura she was standing right in front of him and saw everything. The heat rushed to her face and she knew she must have been blushing like a mad man.

" Sakura are you ok? " Naruto asked

" Um...yeah!" Sakura said turning around trying hard not to stare at his abs.

" Are you... " that's when Naruto put two and two together and he couldn't believe he just took off his shirt in front of Sakura of all people! He threw the pure white tee on and turned away trying to hide his embarrassment. Sliding his pants off he was praying that Sakura wouldn't turn around see even more of him. Picking up the overalls he slid them on like pants but was meant with a new problem. Was this made for a guy much bigger then him because there was much more fabric then he needed. Plus there was a weird hook like thing on a piece of it, how in the Hell did this work?

" Sakura-chan?" Naruto said a blush fighting its way onto his face. Sakura turned her head to the side, playing with her hair the whole time. It was a nervous habit of hers and she always hated it.

" Can you help me? " Naruto said in a childish voice knowing she wouldn't be able to resist. Sakura sighed, let go of her death grip on her hair, walked over and started putting on his overalls for him. Reaching over his shoulder for the back hook of the overalls she connected the hook and the button together never meeting Naruto eyes not sensing Naruto staring at her.

Probably thinking of my whole strip tease accident, Naruto thought. Sakura's eyes were glued onto the floor and Naruto could she her cheeks where a whole new shade of red. She looked so cute to him. His imagination took over and he could see both him and Sakura in a field of sakura trees in full bloom. Small sakura flowers where gliding through the air and were landing onto of Naruto and Sakura's heads. With every flower brought a giggle on both their counts until they had fallen over from laughter. Rolling around in a bushel of fallen sakuras they laughed their hearts out. Naruto then rolled over on his side and stared at the back of Sakura's head. Her hair created a halo around her head and to Naruto she truly looked like an angel.

Rolling over Sakura was surprised for a moment seeing Naruto staring at her. He was worried she was going to punch him for staring but she just smiled. He looked right into her deep green eyes and it took only a moment for her to do the same. For a brief moment time stopped. The sakuras stopped falling, the wind stopped blowing there was complete and utter silence in the world and all he could see was her. Before even knowing what he was doing he was leaning in and so was she. Their lips where about to make contact when a soft voice broke the world Naruto was in.

" Naruto-kun? " Sakura said softly

Snapping him instantly out of it, Naruto looked down at Sakura who was looking back up at him that blush still engraved on her face.

" I'm done " she said before stepping back and away from Naruto

" Thank you " Naruto whispered, knowing she probably couldn't hear him. Ino looked over at the two and smiled at the fact Naruto was dressed at last.

" Alright lets go back into town and get some of those foods for Angel! " Ino said cheerfully

" What do we do with our clothes?" Shikamaru asked

Hiding royal clothes in a town obsess with royalty would be hard, Sakura thought.

" Give them to Ino and I, we'll fold them so many times and cover them with our arms so no one will know that they are the royal's clothes " Sakura said

Naruto and Shikamaru handed their clothes to Sakura and Ino who folded and stuffed them under her armpits.

" TO THE VILLAGE! " Naruto cheered overexcited to the extreme

The walk back into town was silent, for two reasons. Reason number one, fear. Would the fangirls recognize them and all that time in the barn was nothing but a waste of time? Reason number two, Naruto and Sakura. Everyone could sense the tension and embarrassment radiating off those two from a mile away. Ino and Shikamaru didn't notice anything in the barn that might have caused it so what was happening between those two?

Shikamaru and Ino walked side-by-side, next was Naruto- whose attention was far behind him on Sakura- and Sakura was slowly walking the rear of the group. Knowing that Naruto wasn't listening, Ino jabbed Shikamaru in the side earning her a soft " ow " by him.

" What's wrong with those two? " Ino asked

" Maybe they just ate something bad back at home "

" You and I both know that's not it "

" So what do you think is wrong with them?"

" I think they're falling for eachother" Ino said

Shikamaru froze at that sentence. That idea was crazy at best. Naruto was royal and Sakura was a peasant, they wouldn't fall for eachother...right? He had no idea that the idea he thought was crazy was happening with him and Ino right under their noses. Well his nose anyways. He had to admit that Ino was amazing, but he was engaged. Even if he wasn't his father wouldn't allow it while he lived. Ino could only be kept as a friend and nothing more. Naruto however didn't share his belief. He knew for a fact that he liked her and that he often was swimming in dangerous waters with all the time they spent together but could he actually be in love with her? It's happened before with Hinata but that was puppy love at best. This couldn't be the real thing, it was just a crush that would fade as he grew older.

" Maybe" was the only answer that Shikamaru could think of.

The group reached town and instantly where amazed once again by all the colors. Before they were running so fast they couldn't notice all the beauty they past along the way. Shikamaru was calm but at the same time curious. He would walk by works of art and even he had to admit some of the artisans in town had talent. He never could dream that the village people had so much talent. Naruto was acting like a kid in a candy store, grabbing and sampling everything in site.

" Maybe bringing the princes along was a bad idea " Ino sighed

" You think? " Sakura said sarcastically

WORLD CLASS RAMEN AT CHEAP PRICES!!

With the word ramen, Naruto was already at the man's side before he could even finish his sentence. Smiling at him, the ramen man poured a huge bowl for him.

" What's your name, scout? I've never seen you before" he asked holding the ramen bowl just above his reach so Naruto would look up at it with glazed eyes.

" My name is...um... " Naruto paused. He couldn't give this man his real name, he was the only one in miles that had this name and he knew they would be caught

" His name Koga, I'm Tamaki, this is Ayame and Haruhi. Don't mind Koga his mind stops when he smells good food " Shikamaru said

( Yes I stole my favorite anime peoples names, but if you know the pairings I like you can tell why. They're all future couples...coincidence or fate? You decide )

" Same here, here you go " he said lowering his hand down to Naruto's reach which we gladly expected and started chocking down the tasty food.

" How much?" Sakura asked digging through her pocket for loose change

" No charge. I always give freebies to newcomers. Infact you all can have one bowl on the house!" he said smiling

The man gave each one of them steaming bowl of ramen with a smile. Deciding to sit inside the group found a small white gazebo for shade. Sitting down in the center everyone but Sakura started chowing down on their ramen.

" Sakura aren't you hungry?" Naruto asked eying her bowl

" Not really, I'm going for a walk " Sakura said placing her bowl on the ground and getting up

" Can I have your ramen? " Naruto asked

" Sure "

Walking off, Sakura left the park and Ino felt like something was wrong. The moment Sakura disappeared from her site, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Something was going to happen and she knew it but the rest of her mind dismissed it. Walking through town her feet soon grew tired and she had to sit. Deciding to sit outside an alleyway she knew she would have to go back soon. They would soon become worried and go out to find her.

I got to get up, Sakura thought. Using the wall as her support she managed to slide up the wall and stand. Pushing herself off the wall she stumbled for a moment but managed to steady herself.

" Alright time to go " Sakura said to herself

Help me

Sakura paused and turned around. Nothing but the alleyway was behind her, which wreaked of trash and waste. In the darkness she could still a small figure curled up in pain.

" Oh God no " Sakura mumbled racing over to the figure. She always had a helper gene in her and this was one of those moments she just couldn't ignore it. Reaching the end of the alley she bent down and touched the back of the figure. It looked to be a man, wrapped tightly in a blanket curled up for warmth. Her heart broke at the sight of him.

" Are you alright?" she asked softly

The man mumbled something softly, so soft that Sakura who was barely two inches away from him couldn't hear.

" Say that again "

Once again he mumbled but slightly louder this time. She could swear, she could hear the word " now " at the end

" What are you saying?"

" GET HER NOW!" the man called out at the top of her lungs to the sky. Looking up Sakura noticed something she didn't see before.

Men, and lots of them. The lined the rooftops of the two buildings one the sides of the alley and they seemed to be smiling.

Oh shit, was the only thing Sakura could think of as she saw one by one every man jump down to the alley and surround her.

* * *

Angel: I FEEL GREAT! Thanks for supporting me in my time of need! For that you get a LONG chapter. THIS TOOK ME ALL DAY TO WRITE! lucky for me, I'M ON SUMMER BREAK BABY!

**I LOVE YOU ALL! AND REVIEW!**


	26. Pure White Eyes

WE'RE BACK! AND BETTER THEN EVER

Angel: -humming- I CAN BE YOUR HERO BABY! I CAN TAKE AWAY THE PAIN!

Aki: Heh, don't mind Angel she's been listening to the best of 2000-2005 latly

Angel: HE WAS A SKATER BOY SHE SAID SEE YA LATER BOY HE WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER!

Namine: This is annoying now, OH TO THE CHAPTER! WE OWN NOTHING!

**THE FINAL AVATAR EPISODES WILL BE AIRED JULY 14 FOR ONE WEEK! 2 WEEKS TILL THE END OF OUR WAITING/SUFFERING! **

**SORRY IN ADVANCE! MY BETA IS SLEEPING AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO GET ON THE COMPUTER FOR DAYS SO MIGHT AS WELL SEND IT NOW UN-BETAED **

* * *

Chapter 24 Review

" GET HER NOW!" the man called out at the top of her lungs to the sky. Looking up Sakura noticed something she didn't see before.

Men, and lots of them. The lined the rooftops of the two buildings one the sides of the alley and they seemed to be smiling.

Oh shit, was the only thing Sakura could think of as she saw one by one every man jump down to the alley and surround her.

* * *

Chapter 25 Pure White Eyes

The blackness of her mind surrounded her as she sunk slowly into abyass. She wasn't quite sure how she got there. One moment she was trying to help an old man, the next she saw figures all around her, then a sharp pain in the back of her head and then it was like she was floating. She could also remember seeing the face of the man who she tried to help before she blacked out. His face looked so twisted, like he was truelly evil to the core of his soul. She wasn't sure want was going on but she knew that whatever happened no good could happen. It was only a matter time before her friends noticed she was gone, they would go out and search for her.

Right?

Ino would without a doubt, and Ino would force Shikamaru to come but what about Naruto? She knew that if he didn't come looking for her it would kill her on the inside but she would have to get over this little school girl crush one day. He was engaged to Namine, who was smart ( even if she was blonde ) funny in a stupid way and she had something about her that just made people go to her like a moth to a flame. She was nice, but Sakura couldn't help but hate her. Now that she thought about it, she didn't hate_ her _really it was what she was going to do that she hated.

She was going to take Naruto away from her.

Looking around the darkness that surrounded her she saw something that got her hopes up.

A hand.

It was surrounded in the darkness so she couldn't see whoever was trying to save her. Not even caring who it was she reached out for the hand despartly trying to reach it. Her fingers were barely touched the hand before her and she immentailty drew her hands at the touch.

She knew that touch anywhere. Such soft hands for a boy but she knew who it was.

" SAKURA-CHAN!" the musical voice reached her ears

" NARUTO!" her hand launched towards the hand before her smiling knowing who was on the otherside of this darkness. The second there hands touched the a blinding pure white light illumated the room, the darkness forever gone. The laws of gravity no longered applied as Naruto floated above her, his hand still tightly holding on to her, with that chessy stupid grin on his face.

Without saying anything his other hand reached out for her, something she gladly accepted. Throwing himself back, Sakura rocked up only to land safetly on a building. The scene had completely changed as the two where now standing ontop of a building at twilight. Sakura always liked to call this time twilgiht, sunset was just too dull for her taste. Looking down she saw this wasn't just any other building, it was the castle. Looking down to her left she saw Shikamaru sleeping on Ino's shoulder while Ino was trying to hold in her giggles. Looking back forward she noticed Naruto was standing infront of her their hands still intertinwed.

Blushing from the contact, Sakura attempted to slide her hands out of his, but his grip on her only tighten. Looking up to his eyes she couldn't help but stare into the blueness infront of her. They were so pure it was amazing.

" Don't " he mummbled holding on to her hands tigher " I don't want you too, I mean "

Blushing even more, Sakura couldn't even managed to say anything. Her words where trapped in her throat, which was quickly drying. She knew she must have looked like a love sick fool, but it didn't matter to her. The sharp tug on her arm brought her back down to Earth both figuretly and literally. Naruto had decided on sitting and his sudden fall made Sakura loose her balance and tomple right onto his lap. She felt the viberations on him and she knew he was trying to stiffle of laugh.

" It's ok, go ahead and laugh " Sakura said. Naruto didn't skip a beat as his loud hearty laugh soon was heard although the castle as maids and royality alike both looked up trying to figure out what had made such a noise.

" Wow Naruto, why don't you just scream we're up here? " Ino said sarcastly

" Yeah Naruto " Shikamaru said in cracky voice, Naruto's laughter must have woken him up

" Aww, your no fun " Naruto said childishly, even pouting for an extra effect. Sakura giggled at that, here was a grown man, the future of their kingdom pouting like a little three year old brat! Naruto smiled at her giggles.

" You see, Sakura's fun!"

Looking back up him her eyes once again locked onto those pure blue orbs. She wished she could stay like this forever. Just the four of them forever, just her and those beautiful eyes.

She and even Ino knew that this peace wouldn't last. The princes would move on, leaving the maids and all memories of their friendship and maybe even possiblty dare she say love behind. That could wait for another day though, today it was them staring off into Twilight in a momentary bliss. Naruto left go her left hand and shifted so that they could sit, side by side. She never noticed the warmth of Naruto's hands until it was gone. Her hand felt so cold without it, but her right was still connected with his and atleast she still hand that. Putting her head on his shoulder, like Shikamaru had done with Ino, her eyelids fought to stay open. Just as they were about to lose the battle against sleep , something happened.

She felt like someone was shaking her.

Suddenly aware, she rocketed off Naruto's shoulder and looked over at the trio. Nothing had happen but she felt as if her body was being brutaly shaken. She tryied to open her mouth to say something but her words weren't coming. Insitly grabbing her throat she tried to form words but she was mute. Nothing was coming out and looking at the group they didn't even move. It was as if they where frozen in time. She wanted to scream but noting was coming out. Tears began forming and the more she tried to speak the faster they flowed.

What was happening to her?

" Are you ok!?"

Looking around she couldn't find the source of the voice. Looking off to the Twilight sky, her tears began to slow until they stopped completely. There was something about this time that was utterly peaceful. It was the day slowly giving into the night. The forever change that will happen each and every day as long as there was a sky. She could still remember the twillight after her parents died. Ino and Sakura had just started their journey on the run, and Sakura wasn't " excited " about their new lives. Their whole first day on the run was full of nothing but bickering and Ino's plan of watching the sunset to calm down wasn't helping either.

They had snuck into a small farm and where sitting ontop of their barn. The owners weren't around so it wasn't like they where going to get caught or anything.

" I love the sunset!" Ino said cheerfully. The tension between the two was obvouis.

" Twilight " Sakura mumbbled

" That's right, it's twilight to you " Ino said laughing trying in vain to lift the tension. Looking down at her sister, she sighed and and sat down.

" You want to go back don't you? "

" Yes I do, Ino. " Sakura said

" Well we can't, the kingdom guards must be already searching for us and it's not safe for us back there. " Ino said

Sakura knew what she was saying was true, but that didn't mean she hhad to like it.

" That doesn't mean I want to do this. I mean come on Ino how long do you think we can live on the run like this? Don't you want to ever settle down or have a family?" Sakura asked

Ino knew that Sakura always wanted to be a mother, and being a fugutive wasn't going to help her chances of being one. Looking away from her sister's gaze, she stared off into the twilight sky.

" Ironic isn't it?" Ino said to herself

" What's ironic?" Sakura asked

" Well, to me atleast, sunset is like what's happening to us right now " Ino said smiling

" You lost me " Sakura said confusion clear in her voice, sometimes she wished she could pick Ino's brain, just to see where she comes up with stuff like that.

" Well the sun is setting, just like this chapter of our lives are ending " Ino said

" What chapter "

" The chapter with our family "

Sakura looked down at her feet at that sentence. They where her real parents but they ALL where a family, even if they weren't blood related.

" So the darkness of night is the next chapter of our lives? Gees, your not helping of your case on why we shouldn't just turn ourselves in " Sakura said sarcastly

Ino chuckled at that, " No what I mean even though the the sun is setting on our past we are setting on a new chapter of our lives "

" How can you be so sure that we won't fail or die!?" Sakura said

" Because, no matter how black the night may be we know that the sun will always rise at the end of it " Ino said

Sakura looked out to the sky before her, when did her sister become such a poet? Sakura sighed and turned her head away from Ino.

" If we're gonna do this, then we better leave soon. No telling when the farmer is going to come back " Sakura huffed, she hated giving into Ino. Ino's smile couldn't have been brighter, for she tackled Sakura in happiness.

" Don't make me change me mind!" Sakura jokingly threathen

Ino apperantly took it seriusly for she got off her sister in a second flat and smiled, " FORWARD MY PINK HAIRED SIDEKICK!"

" HEY! I'M NOT YOUR SIDEKICK!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the memory. Looking up at the sky, she almost forgot the violent shaking going on within her. That it until she felt a stinging pain run through her. Closing her eyes in pain she wanted to squeeze Naruto's hand for comfort but it was gone. Looking down she could still see Naruto's hand but it was transparent! Looking around her the sky had darken and her friends where all transparent.

Her mind was racing now as she tried to figure what was happening around her. That's when she felt it, the ground below her was crumbling. A hole opened up beneath her and she fell deep into the blackness of the hole. Her body hit something that knocked the wind out of her as if it had been cement. The cold water rushed around her making her skin create gossebumps on her skin. Opening her eyes she looked around and saw hunderds if not thousands of neon blue fish. They didn't look like any of the fish she's ever seen, as they seemed to glide through the water like blue jays flew through the sky. She saw the ocean floor below her and she was fully prepared for her body ramping right into it. That hit never came, for as she was one centimeter from the ground her eyes, her true eyes, opened.

Opening her eyes was a new to her, the light was blinding and she could smell foulness in the air. She seemed to be lying on the floor with a small blanket that didn't even reach to her knees drapped on her.

What was going on?

Being the type of person to fall asleep on her sides, Sakura used the arm she was onto push herself off the ground only to be meet with a spiliting head ache. Falling back to ground, her head hit the floor head only increasing the end pain.

" Don't over work yourself " a voice said softly. Sakura recognized that voice, it was the same one in her dream, was this the person who asked if she was ok? Rolling over on her side, her eyes where meant with a dark purple material. Looking up she saw one of the most exotic girls she's ever seen.

Her skin was very tan almost on the borderline of being dark brown like Angel was, her eyes were square and light brown. Her nose was very round and her lips where plump with the top one matching her skin almost flawlessly and her bottom lip bright pink. It was what she was wearing that had her staring. Her dressed seemed to be nothing but one giant piece of dark purple cloth with a black border all around the edges, wrapped around her in an elegant way. The top was wrapped over her right shoulder and wrapped around the top of her left breast leaving her left shoulder and arm exposed. The material was very large as it made a sleeve as long as Sakura's forearm for this girl as her right elbow down was also exposed. It wrapped around her side hugging her curves perfectly. Underneath that was a material of the same design that covered her legs all the way down to her toes. Around her neck was a small braided piece of string with a small pendant with something craved onto it.

" Wow " Sakura said dumdfounded, this girl was so pretty.

" It's called a sari " the girl said

" What? " Sakura said rolling over on her back so she could look up at that girl

" The dress, lots of girls stare at it when they first come here " the girl said smiling

" Where are we? " Sakura asked. Before the girl had a chance to say anything a loud blooming voice yelled freezing the girl in her place.

COME OUT YOU WHORES!

" HIDE THE NEWBIE!" the girl next to her screamed

Suddenly Sakura felt hands all around her and that when she finally noticed that she and this extoic girl wasn't the only people in the room. Looking around she saw four girls, two on each of her sides carrying her away from whoever was coming. Looking around she saw a bunch of figures running towards where she guessed was the front of the room. The girls carring her suddenly stoped and placed her genetly on the floor. They started yelling at the other girls to come back and before she knew it a line of twenty or more girls was made hiding her behind them.

What was going on here?

She could hear a door slam open and looking up she saw that every girl become tense. Looking through some of the girl's legs before her she could see two men in the front of the room. One of the men was very very short but seemed versy muscular for his height. His cheeks where huge, his nose very small and slender and his eyes seemed to have a pointed edge to them. They where pure black and seemed to have a razor edge sharpness that frigten her. The man next to him looked like a street rat. Dressed in black loose shirt and baggy white pants ( think like Alddain pants here ) his face seemed to look happy but in a twisted way. His face was tan and there seemed to be a smirk just waiting to form.

" Wow, Mr. H you never disapoint now do you? " the man with the now full on smirk said

" Yes, Waku I don't know do I " Mr. H said before turning to the girls " Girls! How do we greet a guest "

Every girl infront of her simunaisty lowered to their knees and bowed. Sakura inched her self closer to the group praying that she would remain hiden.

" Good evening honored guest " the girls said in unsion

The two men from what Sakura prayied paused and where looking at the girls.

" Who's that? " Waku said making Sakura stiffen in her place.

Had she been discovered!?

When none of the girls moved a inched she prayied that they weren't talking about her.

" Me?" a small voice chimmed from the back of the room

Not moving, Sakura's eyes went straight to the back of the room to a small corner. There was a small girl in the corner a with a large blanket wrapped around her. Her dark brown hair was in a tangled mess as if she didn't even care what she looked like. Her blanket covered most of her body and her eyes where closed as if she didn't care about anything or anyone.

" Yes you! I pick that girl " Waku said smiling as if to taunt her. The girl sighed and got up. Her clothes where nothing but a dark purple almost black shirt that was too tight for the growing girl and matching pants that reached her knee caps. Walking over to the men, her eyes were half open as if she was in a daze or just plain drunk. Finally reaching the two, Waku placed his hand on her shoulder at which she instantly jolted and glared at him.

" Dont.Touch.ME! " she growled

" Why you ungratefull little!" Mr H huffed bringing his hand back to slap her

" No it's ok " Waku said raising his hand to stop him " I like her, she's got moxi "

The girl simply glared at him.

" Come young one!" Waku said forceably grabbing her arm " There's fun to be had tonight!"

The two men walked on and as if in a plea for help the girl turned slightly wishing one of the girls would take her place. Sakura just happened to look at something and locked eyes with the little girl being held. She saw so much in those two seconds. She saw fear, pain and regret, but the eyes themselves interested her more then anything eyes.

They where two white orbs.

The moment slowly passed and the door slammed behing the trio. As soon as Mr. H the girls looked up with a smile.

" Thank God it wasn't me! " she heard some of the girls sigh. Looking around she saw the girls return to there on corners as if nothing ever happened.

" Where am I?" Sakura asked herself as the exotic girl from earlier turned around

" Welcome to the brothel house " the girl said

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

_WHACK!_

Angel: -holding head mummbling curses under breath-

Sakura Fan: -holding a bat- YOU PUT HER IN THE WHOREHOUSE!?

Manda: That's a nice way of putting it, huh Angel?

Angel: -knocked out from the hit-

Manda: Great, atleast she's not singing. REVIEW! WHILE WE TRY TO WAKE UP ANGEL!

Bryan: CAN I PIMP SLAP HER!?

Everyone: NO!

Gees I'm spoiling you people with long chapters! oh well, **WATCH AVATAR FINAL EPISODES!**


End file.
